Senran Kagura's Central Fiction
by silversean24
Summary: The life of the wanted man known as Ragna was never easy. Despite everything he still willingly sarcrificed himself for the sake of his own world. Now...another challenge arises. Along with yōma, the Grim Reaper must deal with a number of busty girls involved in the ninja academies...Jeez, fighting Azrael's much easier than this or even Yūki Terumi.
1. Here We Go Again

**Regarding _A Hero's Redemption..._ Yeah many of you guys are waiting for a new chapter and I'm really, really sorry for holding y'all up. I should be able to finish it by next week if possible and I'm on break so I have time to write. I know I haven't been here for a while 'cause of life but that's not an excuse to not be motivated. Rest assured, I'm gonna stay motivated for those who follow my stories. Feels wrong to leave you all out there to dry with no conclusion.**

 **To any participants of the dreaded No Nut November...anyone failed yet?**

The life of Ragna the Bloodedge is a tale of hardship, tears, blood and best of all, badassery. The white haired Reaper has taken on beings that can be considered gods and has the power of a monster powerful enough to turn the whole world into an even worse version of Fallout. You'd think with all the shit he endured as a child and his tenure as the feared "Grim Reaper", life FINALLY decided to give him a break. Well...it did...but it ain't exactly a vacation either.

Darkness. It was the only thing prominent throughout the whole area. There was nothing but pitch black entering anyone's vision...though a lone figure was getting to his senses.

It was a male, approximately six feet in height with hair white as snow. His clothes consisted of a black hakama and baggy pants, gloves with red seithr regulators attached to them, red jacket and steel toed shoes of the same color. A small groan escaped his lips, his gruff voice somewhat reverberating through the area.

 _"Where...the hell am I? Oh, right."_ Memories flooded back to him. From the recent defeat of Takehaya Susanoo and saying his last farewells to his siblings. Despite butting heads with either of them, Ragna couldn't help but grin a bit.

 _"Heh...wonder what're those two idiots up to."_ A certain one eyed cat beastkin appeared from his memory banks, the very same person who handed him his title, jacket and _Aramasa_ , his sword. While Jubei was cryptic, he was the one who trained him and turning him into the army slaying badass he is today.

 _"Thanks for training me...Master."_ One auburn haired girl popped up in his head, the same person who gave him the catalyst to utilize the _Azure Grimoire_ protect, rather than destroy.

 _"Celica..."_ and last but not least, a blonde twintailed girl who is fan of drinking tea, gothic lolita dresses, roses and lastly, pissing him off. Yet despite that, he would do everything to watch her back even with the constant snarking between them.

 _"Damn Rabbit...I swore I was gonna make you cry...but I didn't think it'd be like this."_ Yeah Ragna's life was _complete_ shit from the start, beginning to end. Hell, he only had 3 or 4 people that aren't snarking, talking shit about him or treating him as the world's chew toy. Yet despite having vitriol with Kagura, Kokonoe, Tager and the rest of the cast (except for Terumi and a couple others), he would willingly give his life again if it means seeing them live another day. Yeah, he had a crappy life...but at least it wasn't all bad.

Suddenly, he felt the ground, if it even could be considered as such since there's no dirt where he's sitting upon shake slightly. The white haired Shinigami craned his head, his ruby and emerald eyes trying to see if there's anything within the horizon. There wasn't anything but pitch black...

Until red smoke started to appear. At first, it was mere wisps, nothing to worry about. Black flames, similar to the ones he conjured came into view, growing denser and denser by the minute. The smoke and flames conjured into a singularity, turning into...something.

Ragna's right arm suddenly felt like it was vibrating. Small wisps of seithr escaped, growing into full on flames.

 _"Shit...What the hell's going on?!"_ Ragna's left arm clutched his right, attempting to stop the vibrations and flow of seithr. Eventually, the black flames and smoke stopped, allowing Ragna to catch a sight of the center of it all.

 _"That's..."_

It was a 4 foot long sword but its thickness made it look like a slab of metal. It was single edged with a black handle.

 _"I remember dropping this off...why's it here?!"_ Confusion ran amok in Ragna's mind. Before sacrificing himself, he gave Rachel his sword...before disappearing completely he saw her clutching onto the sword's handle tightly, her dainty little fingers grabbing onto its handle, the normally composed vampire crying, tears pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. In a way, Ragna did make her cry...but it felt empty rather than victorious.

Curious, he reached out with his right hand to grab _Aramasa_. The moment his _Azure Grimoire_ made contact with the handle, his right arm lit aflame with seithr, along with his sword. Pain surged throughout, but Ragna kept his hold upon the sword.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed out in pain, using his willpower to try to get the flow of seithr under control. If _Aramasa_ was here...then it must've come with a purpose. He needed to get this under control, _now._

 _"Damn it, this feels like how I first trained with Master but hundreds of times worse!"_ Black flames coated the earthless ground under his feet, the seithr regulator on his right arm open, revealing a reddish light within. His left green eye became blood red, both eyes becoming slitted as a mirage of a very dark being appeared behind him, a monster that brought his world to ruin. It seemed to close in upon him, but the amount of pain he was enduring made it next to impossible to move. It's like someone lit his veins on fire while a huge weight was pressed onto his shoulders.

Despite Ragna's immense willpower, the pain made it unbearable to stay conscious. Part of him wanted to rest and let the suffering end, but that would mean giving up...and the _Grim Reaper_ didn't get this far just to throw in the towel.

 **"Become one...with me..."** whispers were heard at the back of his mind, telling him to fuse with...something. Ragna knew who it was, despite it not having a voice.

 _"Black Beast...I ain't lettin' you tear me apart!"_ He _hated_ doing this, he hated to say these words again...but if the Beast wanted to be a part of him, then it will...but it won't be him holding the reins.

 _ **"Restriction...666...released"**_ The moment he uttered those words, the black flames intensified and the ground began to shake, growing in intensity. The pain was still there, but it lessened somewhat. Ragna's eyes became beastlike in appearance, his teeth sharpening all the while.

 _" **Dimensional** **Interference** **Field** **Deployed**..."_, his Drive crest appeared below him, showing his connection to the Black Beast. The shadows grew in intensity, surrounding the Reaper. The wind picked up, his signature coat and baggy pants flapping against the wind. The power of the Black Beast was immense...and it was an understatement to describe it. He felt it enveloping his mind, telling him to give in...telling him to _lose control_ , but Ragna will have none of that.

Even though he was in a dire situation, the _Grim Reaper_ let a grin escape his lips.

 **"BlazBlue...ACTIVATE!"** The moment he said those words, the silhouette of the Black Beast came into view, its heads roaring as loud as rocket boosting off into space. Before the seithr fully enveloped the _Grim Reaper_ , one can catch the faintest of smirks upon his face along with a lone ruby eye. The flames increased once more, turning the surrounding area into a wall and inferno of midnight black and purple flames.

Ragna roared powerfully into the heavens, feeling the power of the Black Beast come into his very being, his very soul but still maintaining a strong mental fortitude. _Aramasa_ , his sword dissolved into dark purple and black flames, the seithr being absorbed into his _Azure Grimoire_. Looking at his left arm, he saw the IDEA Engine active as well, despite not saying the activation code for it.

 _"Thank Kokonoe for that..."_ Closing and opening his eyes, he mentally willed the red shells on his hand to close, dropping the flow of seithr. The moment it absorbed into his arms, the wall of inferno disappeared, leaving the ground pitch black once more.

Suddenly, he felt himself as if he was in the air. Arms and legs stretched out, he felt no control of his body, only the feeling of falling...somewhere.

Falling...

Falling...

It felt like forever until the _Grim Reaper_ hit something soft, but not soft enough for it to fully absorb the impact of the fall. It was enough to momentarily take some breath out of him but was able to recuperate fast enough. Feeling dirt on his face he swiped it off, seeing what it was.

 _"Sand...?"_ He thought, slowly rising to his feet. Unfortunately some of the dirt stuck to his naked torso...wait...

 _"Where're my clothes?!"_ Ragna's iconic clothing has disappeared, replaced with red shorts and black flame decals. His right arm is the same pitch black as usual, showing his connection to the _Azure Grimoire_ , but his left hand was no longer mechanical. He found himself clenching it tightly, showing that it indeed belonged to him. Turning his head left and right, he found himself in an island or more exactly, a beach if the palm trees are anything to go by. Judging from the sun's position it's morning. Along with the palm trees were smaller ones as well, but with thicker trunks and enough to cover the area in shade. Ragna couldn't see anything but pitch black beyond where the sunlight reaches.

Looking at a reflection created by the water, he found himself...younger, about 15, 16 or 17 years old. He's still six feet tall and his hair is its usual same shade of white, along with his right iris being red but his face made him look like in his teens. Ragna couldn't help but chuckle a bit, remembering how short he was in his own world. He was even more surprised by the fact that he can not only move his right arm but his eye's also open as well, despite the lack of seithr.

 _"Shit...I think I'm no longer in the Boundary...Certainly not in my own world, so what the hell is this?"_ Closing his eyes, he opened his right hand and channeled a bit of his power, causing a small dark flame to erupt, dancing through his blackened fingers.

 _"Huh...so I can use seithr here even though the world's not ruined by the Black Beast...but it feels weak...like it needs fuel."_ Looking around, he couldn't help but facepalm.

"So I'm dropped into another world, in an island, with no _fucking_ map or any idea where I am. What shitty luck I have." Ragna felt something pulse in his right arm. Risking a glance, he saw a red Drive symbol, his own. At first, it was faint, but noticeable, but it became more obvious when every second passed.

Unfortunately, his luck decided to suddenly kick in once more when the sky went from badly blue to blood red, the moon becoming the same color. The trees lost every ounce of greenery, replaced with one that's wilting and in the process of decaying. Ragna clicked his teeth in annoyance, the Reaper about to reach for _Aramasa..._ before realizing it wasn't in its usual place.

 _"Shit..."_ Suddenly, out of the area of now dead greenery came creatures of horrible proportions. Some of them had a spider-like body, others were a combination of half woman/half sentipede. There were ones that looked like those demons from Japanese Mythology, the ones with red skin and yellow horns. Ragna even saw a fairly beautiful woman...if it wasn't for the fact that she has batlike wings, pale skin and a black tongue and lips.

The _Grim Reaper_ 's vision changed from monsters to the familiar blue uniform of the NOL, their guns, swords and shield at the ready. Ragna's body moved by itself, dodging every bullet fired and trap laid before delivering a hard punch through the midsection, causing the enemy to fly screaming. Ragna's vision returned to how it was, the NOL uniforms now back to the familiar sight of Yōma in front of him, but looking through some of the trees being knocked down, he did indeed punch the creature.

 _"Why'd I remember that?"_ Ragna's thoughts were interrupted when a Jorōgumo tried to use her webbing and try and immobilize him, prompting him to step backward, his fists clenched. The Reaper let out a small sigh.

 _"Alright...no more games..."_ Opening his eyes, he let a grin of audacity come to his face.

 **(Cue Rebellion II)**

An Oni tried to throw a huge boulder at him, but he caught it and threw it back, disorienting the demon. Ragna jumped up, grabbed its horn and used its own weight against it, bringing it down through the ground before punching its face. Seeing the weapon he dropped, he picked it up with both his hands and drove it to its torso. It disintegrated into smoke, its essence absorbing into the _Grim Reaper's_ right arm. Even though no seithr was used, he felt its life force absorbed into him.

Kicking up dirt to blind a Jorōgumo, he delivered a hard kick to its face and slugged it through her chest, the force causing her to skid back. Sensing danger behind him, Ragna sidestepped, where he encountered a skeleton trying to decapitate him with a rusted but equally sharp sword. Grabbing the blade in one hand, he shattered it using his right fist alone, lifted it by its neck and punched through the armor, its essence going into Ragna's arm once more. Uppercutting a Hinoenma, he repeatedly slammed her onto the ground. Booting her up high in the air, he grabbed her body, snapped her neck and ripped her head off.

"All right, time to experiment..." Ragna reared back a bit.

 _" **GAUNTLET** -" _The white haired Shinigami covered his right hand in seithr, delivering a hammer punch to a Jorōgumo _" **HADES**!" _Before finishing it with a roundhouse kick, both hits causing his _BlazBlue_ to "wake up", so to speak. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, his _BlazBlue_ responded with his emotions, causing dark purple flames to appear on both his now organic and artificial hand. He swept them across the battlefield, causing many of the creatures to scream in pain.

 **"** _ **HELL'S** -"_ Ragna charged forward, his fist outstretched and covered in dark flames hitting a mikami type yoma to the face. **" _FANG!_** _"_ What followed was a stream of darkness in the shape of a pair of draconic jaws swallowing a couple of skull and plant type yoma. Charging forward, the _Grim Reaper_ grabbed a Jorōgumo's line of webbing, yanked her forward and turned his right arm into a red tipped claw.

 **"** _ **LET** **THE** **DARKNESS**..." _Grabbing the spiderwoman's face tendrils of darkness appeared and struck her countless of time, each causing her to scream in pain. _" **CONSUME** **YOU**!_" Ragna crushed her whole body, their essence entering him. Looking on, he saw the endless waves of yoma walking towards him as if they were zombies.

"Damn it! There ain't an end to them!" Out of anger, he struck the ground, causing a wall of black flames to spring up, incinerating a large group about 20 or so yoma. The flames were even darker than before, its touch more more deadly. Not even the waters could douse them, as despite bits of water connecting with the seithr, the water evaporated.

 _"Something's wrong with this...why's it feelin' like it's alive? Well, even more alive."_ Ragna kept fighting through the endless hordes of yoma, sweep kicking a small yoma plant, ducking under a spider's web and even dodging a water-like tentacle...wait a sec.

Ragna craned his head and saw a huge monster made of entirely water, with glowing yellow eyes behind it.

 _"That's in Umi Bozu! Sister used to tell me about those things..."_ Suddenly, a tentacle bitch slapped him, causing him to slam onto a nearby tree. Shaking his head, he ducked when he saw a flying projectile heading in his general direction.

"Motherfu-" his curse was cut short when yellow lightning struck the ground, revealing a Japanese version of a chimera. It has the face of a monkey, body of a tiger and a tail of a serpent, with eyes unfocused, although the Reaper can tell they were on him.

Before Ragna could further _curse,_ he sensed movement behind him, causing him to step back reflexively. Out of the area of dead trees came a giant centipede made of...something with mandibles clicking and its many legs moving about.

"So...I got an _Umi Bozu,_ a _Nue_ and a _Giant Centipede,_ along with the other mooks I gotta deal with." Looking at front and behind, their numbers have swelled with the hundreds region.

 **"So it seems my host is in quite a bind, eh?"** It seemed like eight people were talking in his head, using the same voice.

 _"Black Beast!"_ The apocalyptic being let out a chuckle.

 **"The asssimilation went perfectly. I now reside in your mind and soul."**

 _"What the hell do you want?! I'm in a middle of a damn fight!"_ Ragna drop kicked the _Nue_ and dodged a charge from the _Giant Centipede_ , delivering a punch strong enough to temporarily knock it on its side.

 **"You are aware now that the Boundary has taken us into a new possibility, correct? One where your loved ones and friends do not exist?"**

 _"No shit Sherlock!_ _You here to give me advice or just tell things I already know!"_

 ** _"_ Bullheaded as always. No, I'm here to teach you a couple trick about your new...powers." **Ragna raised a mental eyebrow at that, jumping over a skeleton who was using a two handed axe, dragging it onto the sand beneath him.

 **"For once, corruption is no longer the case here. Since you willingly bonded yourself to me the power of the _Azure Grimoire_ will no longer corrupt your mortal form and your power output it much stronger. At this point, the IDEA Engine serves as a limiter to me. If you wish to truly rain hell upon these...so called pathetic creatures, then release it, but unlike before the _Grimoire_ will no longer try to take over you." **All of this was happening while the Bloodedge was busy dodging and weaving attacks from a horde of skeletal archers.

 _"DEAD SPIKE!"_ A wave of darkness in the form of the _Black Beast_ appeared, but it was twice the size of how he normally casts it. The attack devoured a quarter of the enemy, though many still remain. Black dust went into his right arm, causing his arm to feel even more tingly.

Out of nowhere, dark flames covered the _Grim Reaper,_ but what was odd is that they weren't hurting him...it was like they were turning into something else. Seconds later, his iconic clothes returned. His hakama, steel toed shoes and red coat now covering his very being once more. Looking behind, he saw _Aramasa_ strapped to his back. He grinned at seeing his old threads.

 _"Huh...that's pretty neat. Though why couldn't you talk to me earlier?"_

 **"There was no seithr here and when your fists made contact with these abominations their essence revitalized me. If you wish to switch clothing or make your sword appear just think about the clothing you desire."**

 _"Thanks_ _for that. Now..."_ Ragna drew his sword in a backhanded grip , _Aramasa_ covered in dark energy.

 **(Miracle of Sound- Messing with the Best)**

Ragna swung his sword at the ground, causing a huge explosion in front of him. Running at top speed, he covered his right hand in seithr and punched the _Nue_ upwards, causing it to howl in pain and rise. Jumping up, the _Grim Reaper_ covered his foot in darkness and gave an axe kick to its torso, prompting it to fly downward from the force but not before Ragna roared, stabbing its midsection and brutally bifurcating it, dust particles entering his _BlazBlue_.

The _Umi-Bozu_ whipped another tentacle at him but Ragna blocked it and tried for an overhead slash only for the blade to harmlessly pass through its aquatic body. It was about to suck in _Aramasa_ within its watery form and to make it worse, a circular yellow light emitted from its chest, glowing brighter by the second.

"SHIT!" Ragna dodged at the last second, causing water to splash behind him. It once again launched globs of water at him, which he dodged with ease and slashed the glowing area. The blade cut made a huge diagonal incision and the _Umi Bozu_ recoiled in pain, the wound causing it to emit smoke.

Danger senses on overdrive, the _Grim Reaper_ deflected some arrows from bow using skeletons, sending a Dead Spike their way, the Black Beast's head devouring them like a late night snack.

 _" **CARNAGE SCISSORS!"**_ Ragna rushed forward, giving two slashes to a group of enemies. The first slash heavily damaged the _Giant Centipede_ and the second one caused a crimson black explosion of seithr, eliminating many skeletons and grievously injuring a _Tengu-Raven._

"OH, NOW IT'S A FUCKING PARTY!" Ragna roared befitting of his epithet, grabbing a tentacle of the _Umi Bozu_ when it tried to come to him. Dark flames coated his body, seemingly increasing his already immense strength and burning the water Yōma's body. Recoiling from the force, The _Black Beast's_ reincarnation turned his right arm into a red claw once more, except thrice as big. It tried to defend itself by attacking him with water again, but that was what Ragna was hoping for. The moment the yellow circle came out, he grabbed it with his transformed arm. The last its eyes saw was the _Grim Reaper's_ smirk before tendrils of darkness sprouted from the ground, striking the _Umi Bozu_. It recoiled in pain and tried to free itself but Ragna kept a tight grip upon the monster. Moments later, Ragna clenched his fists, disintegrating the large monster leaving nothing but black feather drifting in the air.

The yōma could only watch as the _Umi Bozu's_ remnant's went to his arm, powering his _BlazBlue_ further. The silhouette of the _Black Beast_ appeared behind Ragna, with dark flames pouring forth from his right hand, _Aramasa_ on the left. Focusing seithr on his blade, it extended and revealed a crimson blade, seething with dark energy. Ragna yelled in anger as he charged the horde of Yōma, his _BlazBlue_ seeping with seithr.

Still, many enemies were before him...to the experienced shinobi, this was the greatest challenge of their life, but for the wanted man known as the _Grim Reaper..._

It was Tuesday.

 **Okay. Yeah I've been out for a while now...not proud of it and no excuses as well. It's a day late but Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! This idea just came to my mind and I wanna see where it goes.**

 **The problem with me is that I tend to have...rather wacky ideas to my head regarding my favorite characters and I try to put them on paper with the best of my ability. That's the main reason why I came up with these other stories. Plus, I'm kind of a fan of the Senran Kagura franchise and some people are writing crossovers about it so why not add the _Grim Reaper_ of BlazBlue no? **

**Also, I might not have him join a team because he doesn't need it and can take care of himself, although I will have him help out the ninja girls whenever possible. Plus, the guy's dealt with worse than yōma so he'll be able hold his own. Also, I know that with Ragna bonding with the _Black Beast_ , he might end up being OP. True, but there are times where I'll put him in an unwinnable situation, rare as it is. **

**As of right now, Ragna's _Azure Grimoire_ no longer affects him negatively aka, it won't slowly corrupt and kill him. But thanks to how downright destructive his powers are, he needs to hold back lest he makes this world the 2nd BlazBlue** **.**

 **You know how whenver he says the activation for BlazBlue he also needs to link the IDEA Engine? He no longer needs to do that here. It acts as a limiter, similar to Azrael's Enchant Dragunov.**

 **I _might_ bring BlazBlue characters here too, mostly so that Ragna can actually have a fight where he's pushed to his limits. Azrael's a perfect example since he wants to fight him that badly.**


	2. We Gonna Do This Now?

Nothing.

Nothing was left of the enemy force. Every single yōma that tried to kill Ragna's wiped off the map, no traces except a few black feathers. Black fire singed the ground, hot enough to evaporate the water.

In the middle of it all was the badass himself, his face twisted into his iconic frown. His sword over his shoulder, a hand on his hip. Looking around, except for a few pieces of rusted armor and weapons, his power left a wake of destruction. Then again, this is the _Black Beast,_ So destruction was inevitable. A small sigh escaped his lips. Really, Ragna didn't care about how many were there. With each strike of his _Aramasa,_ his strength grew. He felt the _Black Beast_ absorb their very life essence to revitalize him.

Not wanting to let his guard down yet, he twirled it and put it onto his waist behind him, Hearing the magnets hold his sword in place. Looking back, he grinned at the familiar weight of his weapon on him once more. The white haired Shinigami sensed a presence behind him, making him tense and clench his fists.

"Tch, no use hiding from me. I can sense you from behind those trees!" He shouted. True to his word, a girl came out. Her hair's a curtain of black, the long waves nearly touching the earth itself. A fair complexion was her skin color, light but not too pale. Her head is adorned with a hat the same color of her hair, with a single flower, two pearl chains and accented with gold. Her dress complimented her perfectly, a black and gold dress that appears longer in the back with a white and gold belt. She also wears a multilayered indigo skirt and a stocking worn upon her left leg. Her boots made dents in the sand, walking with fluidity and grace. Kind of reminds him how Rachel walks when she's not busy electrocuting him or flying around.

The girl is around his age—well current age. Her slanted amber eyes were analytical, cold, and with a hint of interest in them. She inspected the _Grim Reaper_ , looking up and down his attire from his snow white hair to his baggy pants. Their eyes met briefly, amber matching with emerald and ruby. She licked her lips while giving him a somewhat flirty smile, making him feel chills down his spine. It...was obvious she liked what she was seeing.

 _"Shit...don't tell me I gotta deal with another Nu..."_ the Reaper groaned, reminiscing all the times when the Murakumo Unit turned him into a human pincushion. Didn't help it slowed down his healing factor.

 **"Be careful. She's tied to those things."** The _Black Beast_ warned him.

 _"I realized that."_ Ragna's instincts were screaming at him to fight, but he wanted to see what she'd do first. Plus, all the times he acted without thought in mind bit him in the ass more than his brother going batshit crazy whenever they clash blades.

"Fufufu...so you defeated such a large number of Yōma. You're not a shinobi, are you?" Ragna merely clicked his teeth.

 _"So that's what they're called."_ Thought Ragna, looking at the now deserted battlefield.

"No shit, Sherlock." He replied back, his tone dry. His mind raced back to that term and suddenly once more remembered a certain green-clad ninja with a nail as his Nox Nyctores.

 _"GRIM REAPER! FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY, I, BANG SHISHIGAMI WILL PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!"_

"Though...I've been 'round the block when it came to 'em." The woman merely giggled.

"So it seems." Suddenly, she disappeared leaving nothing behind. Ragna turned around and saw her invading his personal space, a flirty smile returning once more.

The Reaper instinctively drew his oversized cleaver of a sword, pointing it at her.

"You mad I took down your attack dogs?!" He snarled. She merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. Such creatures are replaceable after all." The girl then continued.

"However, the power you use...it's different. It's dark alright, but different from these beings. You're not part yōma, are you?"

 _"_ Nah, I ain't one of these damn freaks you call to."

"Fufu...I can see that. Since you're not part of any of the shinobi academies, I'll give you this offer: Why don't you join us. Me and a group are using the power of Yōma to change the balance of the shinobi world, and we could use you as an enforcer~" Ragna felt chills down his spine with that last word, not helping that she was bringing out her charismatic, flirtatious smile.

"Lemme guess: you wanna take over the world or something using those shitty creatures?" She was surprised, but she did nothing to deny Ragna's question, further confirming his suspicions.

"Not exactly. You won't understand, for you are not one of us, but you will in due time when we show you our prime objective."

"True, but I'm not naïve either. Listen, I got no idea what the hell's going on or why I'm here. So why don't we just go our separate ways and hope to not see each other." Ragna was about to leave until a flash of yellow forced him to draw _Aramasa._

"Did you not hear me? You're going to join us...or we'll make you."

"That a threat?" He asked, his voice lowering to a growl.

"It is...perhaps not depending on your decision." Annoyed, Ragna drew his weapon, focused seithr in it and slammed it on the ground. Shortly after, a large explosion followed, knocking the girl off her feet and blinding her. Taking advantage of this, Ragna took off, the weight of _Aramasa_ barely slowing him down. The ravenette saw his shadow fade but didn't bother to follow him, instead merely smiling.

"I do hope we meet again, _Shinigami~"_ she purred.

Within the area, a black cat surveyed the scene on top of the tree. Its focused eyes saw the crimson coated rebel deal with the scourge that is the yōma singlehandedly, his power strong enough to potentially shatter Earth itself. When all is said and done, the feline slinked back into the shadows.

 **To Ragna...**

 _"Damn bitch. I got a bad feeling about her."_ Ragna slowed down to a walk when he lost sight of her. The explosion didn't kill her but it was enough to knock the girl off balance. One thing he needs right now is answers and where to get them. Looking up, the red sky turned into its natural blue once more and the wilting trees are now blooming with life.

 _"What type of shit did I get myself into..."_ Groaned the white haired Shinigami. If there was one thing he hated is being locked out of the loop. It was already annoying enough the damn Rabbit and even his master gives him cryptic riddles with little clues on how to find them. It's as if they didn't know how to explain themselves or preferred not to. Didn't help that unless it was Celica, Taokaka, or his master, everyone at best tolerates him or worst wants to off him.

 **"She said that people enroll in these...shinobi academies."** Ragna caught wind of the _Black Beast's_ thoughts.

" _Yeah, kinda like the Military Academy in our world except they're training ninjas. I just hope they don't end up like Bang. Last thing I need are people spouting 'bout love and justice or some shit."_

Oh, _Grim Reaper_ if only you knew the (comedic) suffering you're gonna go through.

 **Spongebob French Narrator: Meanwhile...**

Hanzo Academy. A public school/academy for shinobi, this is the base of one of the "good ninja" faction, so to speak. Their teacher: a man by the name of Kiriya.

"Alright students, that's enough!" He shouted to his pupils. Five...well developed girls were within the gym, sharpening their skills. Kiriya had them fight in a free for all match so that each member can critique and show the improvements of their abilities as of far. The moment he called for break, the girls didn't hesitate to slump on the ground, especially the pink haired lass with two pigtails for hair.

"Nice job, Asuka. You've improved on your reaction time and power in your strikes, but you need to be less reckless." Responded a ravenette whose hair is long enough to touch the ground when sitting down, her eyes oceanic blue. Her name: Ikaruga.

"Thanks, though Katsu you've really gotten much more versatile with your kicks. I didn't know you can move that fast!" Said the aforementioned female, her brown hair tied in a ponytail by a white ribbon, eyes of the same color looking at a blond girl with green eyes who grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Been picking up a couple tricks, and remember what today is Asuka?" The granddaughter of Hanzo raised an eyebrow in confusion...which turned to fear when Katsuragi wiggled her hands and sunk her hands onto Asuka's...globes, the soft flesh sinking onto her grip.

"Katsu, stop it!" She cried out, but she kept moving them around her chest, making her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on you know you like it!" As Ikaruga's busy trying to stop the sexual harassment machine known as Katsuragi, a silver haired girl who had her eye covered with an eyepatch went to the pink haired lass I mentioned earlier.

"You've actually gotten much more brave Hibari. I think I don't need to protect you as much anymore." Hibari merely nodded her head in excitement.

"Hm! Yeah, but it's always good that you have my back Yagyū!" The stoic squid lover merely smiled and patted her head.

"Is everyone recovered yet?" The booming voice of Kiriya loomed over the hidden gym. At once, the girls rose and formally bowed to their teacher.

"Yes indeed, Kiriya-sensei." Replied Ikaruga. The door to the gym burst open, revealing a very tall and muscular woman with wild black hair and reddish-brown eyes and wears a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets. Her chest is wrapped in bandages along with her palms. Overall, she looked like a female Jotaro Kujo.

"Daidōji-sensei!" Asuka said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Added Katsuragi.

"I need to talk to Kiriya about something." The white haired teacher saw the serious expression on her face, indicating that this was matters beyond student hands.

"Very well. You are all dismissed for the day!" The five Hanzo girls exited the premises, leaving the two teachers behind.

"They've gotten pretty far, especially since they befriended the Crimson Squad."

"Indeed, there's nothing wrong with a little competition once in a while." Kiriya's small smile disappeared, replaced with a frown.

"As fun as it is to see them grow, what's this about?"

"Yōma." That term alone made his face harder and fists clench.

"Where are they?" Daidōji smiled.

"In a deserted island of sorts, hundreds of them but that wasn't the craziest part." Kiriya raised an eyebrow.

"There was someone who defeated them." The normally stoic Kiriya couldn't help but _gawk_ at that statement. Someone taking down yōma by themselves?!

"Who is it?"

"It's a male, about your height with white spiky hair along with red and green eyes. He wore a red coat, black hakama and baggy pants of the same color." Kiriya nodded his head, processing this information. There were still male shinobi, rare as it is.

"His powers were another matter as well. It felt...oppressive, and corrosive. He can conjure flames made of darkness, hot enough to evaporate water. He could even turn parts of his body into a monster. The weapon he used was an oversized cleaver of sorts and he did it with one hand. The guy could move pretty quick, the weight of his sword barely slowing him down. Also, whenever he killed a yōma, they get absorbed into his right arm, like it's fuel or something."

"Get this too: He's just as old as the girls." Now that made him look at her in disbelief. While there were certainly shinobi that were prodigies in their own right, not even they were ready to take on yōma. Yagyu's a prodigy but her skills aren't as strong as a Kagura yet.

"I'm not kidding. He took down hundreds of them by himself with no outside help. I was gonna help him out but I didn't really need to." Daidōji also explained how the yellow eyed girl offered the Shinigami to join her but he denied.

"He slammed the ground with his sword which made an explosion and took off." Kiriya was left to ponder for a minute. Daidōji wasn't the type to lie about such things.

"I think I know who you're talking about. There's a group of five ninja girls who's even more evil than Hebijo. Using the power of the yōma, they wish to change the shinobi world. Knowing their nature, this sets up for a LOT of disaster. I'll go tell Hanzo the details about this."

"What about that white haired kid?" She asked the ashen haired man.

"See if you can find him. If possible I want you to escort him here and maybe have him join us. I wish to see the power that you speak of."

"Understood."

 **Spongebob French Narrator: Back to the main character...**

Ragna sneezed, making him blink in surprise.

 _"Strange...hadn't gotten sick since I got this damn thing so why now? I think someone's talking 'bout me."_ After for what it seemed like hours of walking through endless trees, Ragna finally made to the other side...except there weren't any form of transportations around.

 _"Well shit...guess I gotta start swimming."_

 **"You know you can conjure a portal now right?"**

 _"Really?"_

 **"Yes, but it must be a location you've previously been at...which isn't a lot of help here."**

 _"Gee, thanks_ Black Beast. _What should I call you?"_

 **"Name each specific head."**

 _"Uh, no. How about I'll call you "Akuma" instead."_

 ** _"_ You know that equates us to a demon, right?"** Ragna shrugged his shoulders.

 _"We're not even thought of as human."_

The now named Akuma chuckled. **"Yes, I suppose so."**

Ragna was about to make his clothes disappear when a voice interrupted him.

"You sure that's a good idea? Water's pretty deep, you know." Ragna turned around and saw an elderly woman in her eighties, wearing a yellow sweater along with a black sleeveless vest. The old one wore a green skirt that covered her legs and her left arm is adorned with an armband written with black kanji.

"You're no ordinary woman are you?" She chuckled, a smile adorning her face.

"Very good. It's annoying when people think I'm just some senile grandma." Ragna's dealt with Platinum and Carl in the past. Age doesn't matter in his world only skill.

"Hmph. Who are you?"

"Sayuri, what's yours?"

"Ragna the-" no, he shouldn't bother using "Bloodedge" as a last name. Not because he doesn't hate it but people would think of him as weird or some chunnibyou.

"Kisaragi. I'm Ragna Kisaragi." He wasn't a fan of the Duodecim, but since he's related to his brother he figured it wouldn't help using his last name as some sort of cover. Granted, Jin was adopted into the Kisaragi family but technicalities don't matter here.

"Your name is fitting. Especially that display of power I've sensed." Ragna raised an eyebrow.

"There were hundreds of those yōma but you slaughtered them all singlehandedly. There is only one person who could do that and her name is Kagura."

"Uh, she isn't some type of flirt is she?" Sayuri shook her head no. She then began to walk to the left, prompting Ragna to follow her.

"No, she is not. She's a mere child."

"Wait, a child's taking those things down?" The _Grim Reaper_ saw a frown on Sayuri's face.

"Well...she is a child but she can take the form of an adult or a teen if she wishes."

 _"Okay..."_ Thought the white haired shinigami.

"Where the hell did those ugly bastards come from anyway?"

"Normally, I wouldn't divulge such confidential information but since you had an encounter with them I'll make an exception. Those yōma are parasites born from the blood spilled between shinobi. Their grudges and hatred manifest into those twisted abominations, never finding peace or solace. If enough blood is spilled, they can go over to the real world."

"Real world?" Sayuri gave him an indignant look.

"Did you attend a shinobi school?"

"Uh, no but I've met ninjas before...mostly having no indoor voices at that." Ragna mumbled the last part, though Sayuri can hear it.

"How did you learn those techniques?" Ragna internally cringed. He did _not_ wish to spill a part of his shitty past to this woman. Especially the part where he acquired the _Azure Grimoire._

"I got this arm after I...lost my original one and some guy named Jubei trained me to control it." There, that wasn't the whole truth but it definitely wasn't a lie. Sayuri could tell his past was anything but pretty and didn't wish to pry. After all, shinobi had shitty lives themselves.

"Shinobi are capable of erecting a kekkai barrier, which is...another dimension of sorts separate from the real world. From there, anything or anyone that isn't in the barrier are unaffected. Even if you fight in a crowded area, the common populace don't seem to notice."

 _"Damn, not even Bang can do that."_ Thought Ragna.

"That must've been why they sky turned red because I was pulled into one. I also met their leader. She had black hair and yellow eyes." _"And a fan of flirting with me but I'll keep that part out."_

"That was Hyōki, the leader of the Senki Shu. Their goal is to disrupt the balance of the shinobi world using the yōma."

"I suppose I'll explain you how this whole shinobi business started. It was still back then during the feudal era."

 _"I think master and sister made me read about those...and Japan is the name of the area huh?"_ Thought Ragna.

In ancient Japan ninjas were used as espionage or to assassinate a key target and were servants of feudal lords. The influx of western culture made the shinobi name fade into legend. Yet even now shinobi still roam the land, their employers being corporations or politicians." That made Ragna scowl.

 _"So like mercenaries. Shit if I'm not careful..."_ While the white haired teen can certainly take care of these types of threats, he would need to limit the usage of his powers in this new world. Only in a shinobi barrier or if no one's around can he use the _Azure Grimoire._

"There are two types of shinobi: Good and Evil." "The former are agents of the government to further national interests while the latter are employed by corrupt politicians. In truth, the whole "good clashing evil" thing is merely a facade for something bigger: The reveal of Shin." Ragna looked at her, his eyes serious.

"I'm guessing this Shin is the one behind all of this right?" Sayuri nodded her head.

"Yes. Shin is the progenitor and creator of all yōma. It resides in a pocket dimension where it sends those twisted monsters to sow chaos upon the world. The purpose of the clash between good and evil ninja is to pull him out of his dimension and destroy it for good."

"Does every single shinobi know about this?" Asked the _Grim Reaper._

"No. Only those who are fully trained shinobi or that encountered them early like you know of the existence of the yōma. Although some schools and shinobi had already encountered them even while in training, plus your actions today have made Shin _very_ cautious." Ragna looked at her in confusion.

"The progenitor yōma can tell if its creation got killed. Seeing as to how you massacred many of them in one fight..." She expected Ragna to be afraid but he merely scoffed and smirked at her.

"So he'll take me more seriously huh? So be it." Sayuri chuckled at his tenacity.

"You're either very brave or very foolish, boy."

"People think I'm both."

 **"Mostly foolish, though. Seriously, if it wasn't for that healing factor you'd be lying down on the floor."**

 _"No one asked for your opinion Akuma!"_ Ragna yelled mentally.

 **"They are facts, not opinions."** The _Grim Reaper_ mentally glared at the apocalyptic being within his mind.

"So what will you do? The moment you fought the yōma was the moment you got dragged into the world of shinobi, like it or not." Ragna merely shrugged his shoulders.

"If that bastard wants my head, it'll have to take it from my corpse. Besides, evil or not I ain't letting these ninjas kill themselves just to draw it out."

"Good, at least you got spirit and the power to back it up."

"Thanks for the info, but uh...one question. How do I get off this place?" Asked Ragna.

"We have a boat you can use to take you to the mainland. There's also a map of the country itself along with the ride. I'll talk to my husband about this...development as well."

"Your husband?" Repeated the _Grim Reaper._

"Hanzo National Academy is a public school and it is also a facility to train shinobi. Currently there are five girls there that are shinobi being trained by a man named Kiriya, a stern but caring teacher. My husband visits them sometimes, especially to see our granddaughter Asuka."

"How does she look like?" Sayuri gave him a teasing grin.

"Oh? You planning to date my granddaughter?" Ragna blushed at that.

"No! Just...curious is all."

"She had brown hair tied to a white ribbon and her eyes are the same color. She's the leader of the Hanzo ninja team."

"How many academies are there?" Sayuri thought for a moment.

"There are 11 well-known academies, each with their own style of teaching. The most famous ones and Hanzo, Gessen and Hebijo. The last one is an evil ninja academy and five of its students defected there after my granddaughter helped take down Dōgen, who seeked to control the yōma."

 _"Shit, this is a LOT of info to remember..."_ Groaned Ragna.

 **"True, I think we spent too much time doing an exposition in this chapter. The readers wanna see some action happen."**

 _"Chapter? The hell are you talking about?"_

 **"All in due time, _Grim Reaper."_**

 _"Tch, you can be just as confusing as the Rabbit sometimes."_ Ragna then turned his attention to the old lady in front of him.

"Where are we going, we've been walking for a while now." Sayuri turns left with Ragna following her direction. Eventually, earth turned into solid concrete with led to a a series of steps leading up to a shrine.

"This is where you live?" His question went unanswered as the shrine came into view.

"Granny!" Suddenly, a little girl bursted out of the shrine, hugging the old lady affectionately. The girl in question looks like she could be 8-10 years old, with red ribbons adorning her black hair along with an overcoat a size too big. Her pupils were odd emblems instead of the usual slits.

"Hey there, Kagura nice to see you again." She affectionately patted the younger girl's head, causing her to smile radiantly.

 _"At least she isn't Platinum. Dealt enough of that shit."_

Kagura then saw the crimson rebel and looked at him in curiosity.

"Hi, there! I'm Kagura what's your name?" Ragna couldn't help but smile a bit and pat her head as well.

"Ragna, nice seeing you kid." Honestly, it felt weird calling her that since he _is_ a teen, albeit with the body height and muscle of his adult self. At least she isn't bratty or a wallet killer.

"Where'd you find him?"

"He was about to go swim into the mainland." Ragna scoffed, but said nothing.

"Where did the yōma go Granny? I felt hundreds of them earlier."

"I dealt with them, end of story." Replied the Reaper bluntly, causing Kagura to look at him in surprise.

"Really, that's so cool?! You must be pretty strong huh?"

"Eh, I guess."

"Kagura, come back here!" Ragna saw yet _another_ girl with lime green hair and pink eyes. She wore an orange hoodie along with a small black dress and a necklace revealing the yin/yang symbol.

"Sorry, Naraku. I was just happy to see Granny again." She then laid her eyes upon the Reaper's narrow facial expression.

"The hell you looking at?"

"Sayuri, who's this?"

"Our newest yōma killer." Instead of jumping in surprise, she merely narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really? It's pretty rare to see a male shinobi these days, especially someone this young."

"Wanna find out?" To prove his point, seithr leaked from his right arm and his right eye started getting covered with a dark crimson colored miasma.

 _"That's not a yōma...but it feels so heavy and corrosive."_ Realizing his position, he willed the seithr to recede.

"Sorry. Also, I'm not a shinobi." Naraku looked at his crimson-emerald orbs once more. She was about to ask another question until...

"Naraku, what's going on over there!" The Reaper saw three girls wearing shrine maiden outfits. One had long brown hair tied in a twintailed fashion along with a lightning bolt ahoge on her head. Her eyes were of the same color.

The shortest one had light purple eyes and had blond hair tied in a similar manner, except her hair is shorter so they were more akin to pigtails.

The last one had short orange hair reaching just below her neck along with a pair of light green eyes.

"Ah, Renka, Kafuru, Hanabi. Meet our newest friend Ragna Kisaragi!" Cheered Kagura. Six pairs of eyes laid upon the _Grim Reaper_.

"Guess I have some explaining to do don't I?"

 **Spongebob French Narrator: One Long Explanation later because the author doesn't wish to repeat the experience once more...**

"I guess that explained the huge concentration of Yōma from earlier..." Naraku mumbled. Unsurprisingly, no one believed the words of the shinigami, looking at him incredulously. They do believe the part about that mass appearance of the yōma as they can sense it whenever one is near but they didn't believe him to be the one to singlehandedly exterminate them.

"Are you sure you're not a yōma?" Renka asked him, making him cross his arms and roll his eyes.

"For Fu- Pete's sake no! Have you ever heard of one going against their own kind?" Thankfully Ragna was able to limit his swearing around Kagura as even though she can turn into an adult, it's still unsettling to expose her to...colorful language at such an age...physically.

"Don't tell me you all assume shi- crap just 'cause someone's powers _looks_ demonic."

 **"You really need to wash your mouth with soap."**

 _"Not now!"_

"Fine. Since you haven't started causing trouble yet we'll take your word for it but if you start going around killing people, you're gonna die understand?" Ragna merely rolled his eyes at Kafuru's threat but agreed nonetheless. Hey, being the _Grim Reaper_ has earned him a _lot_ of death threats, with only a select few actually able to back up their words.

"Show me." Ragna looked at Kagura inquisitively.

"You said you can kill the yōma right? Then show me your power." The Reaper looked at her with surprise.

"I ain't a fan of beating up kids. Unless you can actually change forms like what Sayuri said." The little girl didn't take offense and held a small red sphere on her hand. Kagura then swallowed said pill covering her in a crimson light. A few seconds later, her appearance drastically changed.

No longer was a child standing before him but an adult around his original age. She wears a black school uniform with brown trimmings and black shoes. Her hair is also much longer but slightly shorter than Ikaruga's and her innocent and cheerful facial expression was replaced with a demeanor of ruthlessness and confidence.

"Still think of me as a kid, Kisaragi?" The now adult Kagura asked him, her voice also octaves deeper to emphasize her growth in height, age and power.

 _"Holy shit!"_ Danger senses on high alert, Ragna backed away from his position. A few seconds later, a slash rippled through the air.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kagura's smile was ruthless, dangerously close to psychotic.

"Show me what you can do, Ragna Kisaragi!"

 **(BlazBlue- Boundary Beast by Kiku Ichimonji)**

Ragna frown turned into a smirk. "Well since you're asking...allow me to return the favor!" Faster than Kagura could register, a darkness covered punch sailed into the air and connected with her jaw, sending her off her feet. Thanks to her ability to fly however, the now adult Kagura was able to recover with little problems.

"Not bad, I actually felt that." She admitted, her left hand delicately touching the area around the chin. Ragna noticed the trees' leaves slow down to a crawl, the wind on his face nonexistent.

"So you guys created a Shinobi Barrier..." Ragna noted, looking at the three Mikagura sisters and Sayuri.

"Yes. Since Kagura wishes to take you on and we don't want our home to be damaged, both of you will duke it out here." Explained Renka.

"Noted." Fortunately, just where Kagura recovered was a large expanse of land free of trees and away from the shrine, yet still within proximity of the barrier.

"Guess I'll wrap this up." Suddenly, the ravenette appeared in front of him in a flash of red light, her hands clenched. She tried to punch him and missed...only for Ragna to feel his cut appear all over his body, damaging his red coat and causing wounds to appear.

Taking advantage of his vulnerability, she landed a combo, slicing the air with energy, each hit connecting with the _Grim Reaper_. Each swipe produced a red slash mark in front of her, each one drawing blood from the Reaper.

She finished it with a kick to the gut, a punch to the face and summoned sword like energy projectiles and proceeded to _impale_ him on the chest, causing him to cough out blood.

"What's wrong, is that the power you claimed to possess?" Not finished yet, she was about to grab him until a punch to the gut inerrupted her. Clenching his fists, he yelled,

 **"** _ **HELL'S** -" _Ragna threw a darkness covered punch at her, _" **FANG**!" _Followed with a a swipe of his arm, causing a pair of draconic jaws to appear and bite her, knocking her back. Red orbs flew from her and into his right arm, slightly restoring his vitality.

"Who said I was finished? _**INFERNO** **DIVIDER**!_" Ragna delivered an upwards slash covered in seithr. " _ **SHATTER**!" _Finishing it with an axe kick, putting her back down to earth. The Reaper roared and dived at her, _Aramasa_ covered in dark flames but she dodged the move last minute, but the blow was enough to shatter the earth itself.

 **" _GAUNTLET_ -" **Ragna gave her a hammer fist, _" **HADES**!"_ Finishing it with a roundhouse kick. Kagura got back up on her feet and rushed at the Man of the Blue, who sliced the air in front of her. Tilting his head ever slightly, he felt the wind rush behind him, followed with the sound of a tree falling to the ground.

 **"** _ **CARNAGE** -" _The _Grim Reaper_ delivered a slash. **"** _ **SCISSORS**!" _He finished it with another one, causing an explosion of seithr. Kagura warped the air and threw energy blades at him, which mostly missed or got deflected but some of them were embedded in his gut, but the pain did little to deter him from standing up.

"Impressive. Most yōma die in only a couple hits. Yet you've got the capacity to stand up." Kagura complimented.

"Tch, I've dealt worse that's those freaks." In response, the yōma slayer smiled wickedly once more.

"Very well, I suppose I must turn this up a notch." Closing her eyes, they turned red, signaling she's not holding back.

"Shinobi...Transformation!" Instantly, she was covered in a red light once more, disappearing in a few seconds.

Her appearance hasn't changed that much other than red eyes, red cape and black breastplate but the look on her face is much, _much_ worse. If she wasn't on the side of good, Ragna could've sworn she could've been a perfect match for Yūki Terumi, both of them having _psychotic_ expressions on their faces. Although in Kagura's case, it was akin to excitement and lust for battle rather than the former Six Hero's sadism and willingness to be a dick just for lulz.

"Hehehehe...IMPRESS ME KISARAGI!" She launched a red ball of energy at him, which he sliced in half...only to see her in front of him, her gleeful (read: crazy) expression up close and personal.

"Gotcha..." Suddenly, Ragna felt slices all over his body, this time they felt sharper and much more intense.

Pulling though the pain, the _Central Fiction_ palmed her face and threw her to a nearby tree, but she recovered much faster. Delivering a darkness enhanced uppercut, Ragna jumped up and brought his weapon down.

 **" _NIGHTMARE_ _EDGE_!" **He struck the yōma slayer until he hit the ground, delivering one final overhead slash with seithr to boost to attack power.

 _" **BLOOD** **SCYTHE**!" _Ragna unfurled _Aramasa_ to reveal a red blade from within, slashing her with it. Juggling his opponent, he kicked her back, slashed once more and finished by summoning a pair of draconic jaws, launching her forward.

 _"Her hits aren't as bad as compared to the others...but she can dish out a lot of them if I'm not careful. Ever since she donned that cloak, her attacks are stronger yet still manageable. She's no ordinary human...what is she?"_

 _His moves are chaotic, yet controlled. Every time he hits me, I feel my life slipping away...it's as if he's absorbing it somehow...is that what those red orbs are?"_

Kagura floated onto the air and opened up a sword-like rift to the sky, firing a large red beam at his position.

 _" **WHO** **FASHIONED** **THINE** **FLESH...** " _Kagura fired the same beam once more.

 ** _"IZANAMI!"_** Both attacks connected to the Reaper, causing a huge explosion to ring out.

"What the hell are they doing?! Are they trying to kill each other?!" Asked Naraku in shock, a far cry from her usual self.

"No...That Kisaragi boy...he's still alive and hasn't brought his full power yet to bear..."

"What could you mean?" Asked Renka.

Back at the fight, Ragna stood fairly unfazed, holding his hand out which erected a shield that seemed to protect him. Using the smoke to her advantage, Kagura attacked from behind...

 _" **BARRIER** **OVERLOAD**!" _A force pushed her backwards, making her lose balance if momentarily. It didn't hurt but it felt like she pressed on something hard and couldn't counter it.

"GO TO HELL!" Ragna kneed her to the face and slashed her diagonally, causing a mark to appear on her breastplate. It followed with a roundhouse kick, a punch and finished it by grabbing her face and summoning a portion of the _Azure_ , draining some of her vitality.

"You're too weak to stand in front of me." It was finished with a hard slug to the gut, enough to make her cough out spit.

"Wow...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" Her laughter echoed through the barrier.

"You've actually give me much more of a fight even though I've transformed!"

"That all ya got?"

"Oh, then what about this?" Kagura raises both her arms to her chest and pushes them outwards. Several rifts in space appear and release red sword-like projectiles upon it, all of them took fast for Ragna to register. He was able to deflect some of them but...let's just say it became a rehash of his first fight with Nu-13.

"HUAGH!" Pain shot up from all sides, causing him to cough out blood. He could still feel pain and his healing factor allowed him to endure it a bit, but it still hurt...a lot.

That being said, the Reaper could still stand up despite injuries.

"Hmph. Pathetic."

"Hehehehe..." Ragna chuckled darkly, causing the normally ruthless Kagura to be put off guard.

"What do you find so funny? You're bleeding out in different places and I'm surprised you haven't died of blood loss."

"You think this is all I have, yōma slayer? Sure, those blades of yours hurt like a bitch, but compared to the likes of the _Black_ _Susanoo_ , that _Masked_ _Freak_ or even the _Mad_ _Dog_ , this shit's nothing." Kagura merely looked at him in confusion.

 _" **DEAD** **SPIKE**!" _Suddenly, the head of the _Black Beast_ appeared, roaring with great ferocity. The attack swallowed her up, causing an explosion of seithr to appear. Kagura's life drained once more, transferring to the Reaper. Fortunately, those blades weren't really physical and dissipate after thrown, his healing factor already working to repair injuries.

Kagura launched another ball of energy towards him but to her surprise, he slid under the attack, missing him by an inch.

The yōma slayer tried attacking from a distance, swiping the air with her fingers yet the attacks appearing to his proximity. Ragna either deflected them or dodged them entirely, his movement speed agile despite the weapon of choice he uses. Kagura floated higher into the air, to which the Reaper used the trees as a means to scale and reach her.

Jumping up at the highest point, he turned his sword into a scythe once more. His right arm flared up, pumping seithr into his entire body, covering him in flames and making the red energy blade of his scythe bigger.

Kagura launched an attack point blank range...only for Ragna to use his barrier to block it, his speed in the air not slowed down.

"NO CHANCE!" The _Grim Reaper_ slashed at her, shattering the yōma slayer's breastplate, but not before Ragna grabbed Kagura and threw her down to the ground, causing a crater to appear.

 **(End music)**

Ragna fell down and landed on his two feet, sighing.

 _"Her breathing's steady, good."_ Just then, the Shinobi Barrier fell apart, time resuming upon its normal pace once more. Kagura's body is covered in a red light, turning her back into a child. Groaning, she got back up.

"You okay?" He asked the yōma slayer.

"That...was...AWESOME!" She cheered, running up to him excitedly.

"Indeed, only a few people can hold their own against Kagura like that." Craning his neck, he saw Sayuri slowly clapping her hands.

"Although...who were you talking about when you said _Black Susanoo, Masked Freak_ and _Mad Dog?_ Ragna internally cringed at that, mentally facepalming himself.

 **"So much for keeping quiet."**

 _"I don't need your shit today."_

"It's...just people who fought on my past is all." He said vaguely, making her narrow her eyes.

"Huh, I'm impressed." Renka came down, along with her siblings, who watched the whole fight unfold.

"Ragna, correct me if I'm wrong but...that wasn't all you've got, was it?" Naraku added her own two cents.

 _"Perceptive aren't they?"_

 **"They are ninjas, so identifying their opponent is key. Are you gonna tell them about me?"**

 _"Hell no! If they find out what you are, they'll try to kill me and by extension you."_

 **"...How kind of you."**

 _"Don't get used to it."_ Ragna.

"Trust me, I'd rather not use _that_." The cold look on Ragna's face made Naraku back down.

"Well that aside, what are you gonna do?" Ragna merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Get a place to live in, obviously."

"And what about school?" The Reaper rolled his eyes.

"Don't need it, I can find a job on my own." Sayuri slapped the back of his head, making him glare at her. Kagura giggled at the display.

"The hell was that for?!" The old woman didn't back down, giving him a glare of equal intensity.

"Receiving and education is good, especially for someone like you."

"What's wrong with me?"

 **"Let's see...you get pissed off too easily and don't give a shit about what you do sometimes..."** Ragna mentally glared at the _Black Beast_ who barely looked fazed with the intimidation.

"Considering your...earlier display and the power we sensed, there isn't any doubt you've attracted some attention, especially those on the side of the yōma. Remember what I said earlier about Shin being cautious about you?" Ragna nodded his head.

"Yōma attacks are normally sparse but with your appearance, it might be more frequent. Shin wishes to drown the world in chaos and that's why it sends those abominations to attack anyone. The shinobi are the first line of defense against the yōma but casualty rates are ridiculously high."

"Where are these attacks normally?" Wondered the _Grim Reaper._

"For some reason, they tend to mostly be within the area of Tokyo." The white haired lad scratched his chin.

"They don't have an exact location of you right now, but they'll search the country as a means of claiming your head. Normally, yōma are in small concentrations but if there's enough of them, they can potentially involve innocent people into the conflict." Hearing that made the Ragna click his teeth.

"The yōma are very indiscriminate about who they kill. They'll kill _everyone_ just as a means of getting to you. If there's enough, they can burn all of Tokyo or even the country itself to the ground. No Shinobi Barrier can contain a large force of those monsters."

 _"Why's this happening?"_

 **"I think it's because of me. The yōma and I are made from different circumstances but we're both the same in a way: beings born out of malevolent intent. The aura we exude _reeks_ of darkness. Perhaps that's why they wanted to attack you: They see you either as a threat or a snack to be eaten." **

_"So this is your fault?!"_

 **"Even if I didn't bond with you, you'd still exude the same aura. The _Azure Grimoire_ is a part of me after all." **

_"Well shit."_

"The other reason is that I may not know who you are, but I can tell you've got a troubled past. No teenager should possess such a demeanor full of anger. Even some of the Hebijō elite don't possess as much intimidation as you are. By going to school, you can at least get some semblance of normalcy." Sayuri added, her tone somewhat softer.

 **"Plus, look at it this way. If most of the attacks are within the Tokyo region, they can go after us instead. You can stall for time or get them to back off, not to mention the other shinobi don't need to worry as much."**

The Reaper felt his conscience tug at him, compelling to shoulder this burden.

 **"Ragna, we may have known each other briefly, but you're my host. I'm not leaving you behind no matter what. Beast of the Apocalypse or no, I'll help you in anyway I can. You've never given up before, why are you gonna chicken out now?"** It was silent for a few moments, his snowy hair covering his eyes. Seconds later, he spoke up.

"Fine. I'll do it." Hearing that made Sayuri smile a bit.

"Thank you for listening to me Ragna." He scoffed.

"It's fine. Besides...this ain't the first time this happened." He replied darkly, looking away.

 **Spongebob French Narrator: A couple hours later...**

Some food was packed on the boat. It was decently sized enough to put some large belongings in there, along with a map. He also received a phone in case Ragna needed to talk to anyone, with the Mikaruga sisters and Sayuri's phone in his contacts list.

"Thanks for everything." Replied the Reaper softly, making the others chuckle.

"Don't sweat it Ragna! Besides, the food you cooked for us is pretty good! Guess you can do more than look pissed off 24/7." Said Renka.

"Yeah, I'd...like to taste it again." Admitted Kafuru softly, looking away.

 _"Great, as if one tsundere isn't enough."_

"So what now?" Asked the white haired teen.

"Hanzo already knows about your arrival, as well as some of the other shinobi of Hanzo. They'll get you settled into Tokyo and I've got a house I don't use anymore. It's pretty big, so you should be able to make yourself comfortable." Ragna nodded his head in thanks.

"Come visit us again Ragna!" Added Hanabi, waving at him.

"You're gonna come back, right?" The crimson rebel softly patted Kagura's head, making her giggle.

"I'll try to visit some time kid." And with that, Ragna took off, heading into the capital of Japan.

The white haired teen merely leaned forward and stared at the sea ahead of him.

 **"It's beautiful, isn't it?"** Asked Akuma.

 _"Yeah, it's a pretty rare sight to see...the ocean...ever since you polluted the world no one's ever gotten a good look at it."_

 **"But now they will, since every trace of my presence is gone from your old world. Ready for this...partner?"**

In response, the _Grim Reaper_ smirked.

 _"Hell yeah."_

 **Alright! That's much more than before. So basically here's the thing: Ragna's right arm is kinda like a beacon for yōma, as they're attracted to the aura Ragna exudes. In a way, it's kind of like Guts' brand on his neck.**

 **While Ragna will encounter the other shinobi schools, I might have him admitted into Hanzo Academy just because that's the only co-ed school in there. Everywhere else, it's all girls a la Love Live! or Bang Dream. He's not joining no team though as I prefer this story to be about the badass known as the _Grim Reaper_ kicking some yōma ass. Of course, he'll get assistance from time to time, as I don't just wanna make these girls satellite love interests. **

**I _was_ tempted for Ragna to say the activation code for his _BlazBlue_ but I feel like that would've been too overboard. Plus, it wouldn't have been as spine chilling to say it if it was already done. First chapter notwithstanding.**


	3. School Day Struggles

"So _this is Tokyo..."_ Thought one Ragna the Bloodedge (now last name Kisaragi). It was approximately four hours when he took off from the island and after enjoying the view of the ocean along with a small nap to pass the time, the Reaper woke up, the sun replaced with the moon.

It was a beautiful sight to see. So many buildings lit and the air clean, the moon further adding to the beauty that is the capital of Japan. After living in a world plagued with seithr, it was admittedly a nice view to witness. A city that isn't built up high in the sky or plagues with remnants of an apocalyptic being who made Fallout look like a playground.

 **"Hey...partner?"** Ragna snapped out of his musings, addressing the being known as the _Black Beast_ , now Akuma.

 _"What's up?"_

 **"Do you regret it?"** The white haired teen understood what he meant: his sacrifice to erase himself from existence.

 _"Nah, that shit's happened in the past now. Yeah, some of 'em were a pain in the ass, especially my punk-ass brother or that damn Rabbit, but they don't deserve it you know. Living in a world that's perpetually plagued by us."_

 **"Still...you must hate me don't you? My power...our power...it's a curse."**

 _"True, but does it matter? Your power may have given me a shitty life, but it saved me as well. If it wasn't for my right arm, I'd been dead many times over."_ It was silent for a couple moments, neither man nor beast speaking.

 _"Besides, annoying as you've been these past hours, you haven't done anything to make me lose control."_

 **"Even though we are gone from our old world, you will and always be the** ** _Grim Reaper._** **Take the name the NOL has given you and carry it with pride. Yes, the moniker was given out of fear but it's time we use it to show those freaks who's in charge around here."** Ragna couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

 _"You said so yourself Akuma. Like it or not, we're stuck together. It's time we actually give the yōma something to fear. To show them how we do things back in our world."_

 **"True that."** Agreed the _Black Beast._ Ragna swore that the beast had a small smile on its face...pretty weird considering what he is.

Ragna looked at his blackened right arm, clenching his fist. Channeling a bit of seithr, the dark flames danced through his fingertips, the flames resting upon his false hand.

 **"We're here."** Making the flames disappear, Ragna found himself on some unnamed pier. Closing his eyes, Ragna willed his red coat and _Aramasa_ to disappear, leaving him in his hakama and baggy pants. As much as he wanted to keep them on his person, doing so would attract unneeded attention from the common folk.

Sighing, the Reaper stepped onto the pier, the wood creaking underneath him.

 _"Hold on, she didn't tell me when—"_ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone heading his way, but it's covered in the darkness. Eventually, it came close, revealing to be...an elderly man.

To the normal eye, he didn't really look that impressive, just your typical old geezer wearing a light brown kimono along with a dark jacket and sandals for footwear instead of shoes. His hair is gray, tied to a ponytail, a thick mustache and beard adorning his face. True to being an old man he had wrinkles as well but unlike most old men, this one stood tall and proud. While his gait is slow, it was by no means because of weakness.

"Who the hell are you old man?" Ragna asked, his voice gruff. Despite his rude way of questioning, he merely chuckled amusedly.

"Just a grandpa on his nightly walk. Why do you ask?" The Reaper narrowed his eyes.

"Cut the bullshit. You aren't as frail as you look." In response, the old man moved fast, _much_ faster than any typical geezer.

Sensing danger, the white haired teen slightly moved his head, next to him is an outstretched fist. A gust of wind blew behind the _Black Beast's_ host, most likely from the visitor in question.

The old man delivered a series of punches and kicks, which Ragna blocked with little effort but is admittedly impressed that age hasn't slowed him down. Backing up, he threw some shuriken and kunai, prompting him to move his body to the side to avoid the projectiles. The younger of the two caught one between his fingertips, his face twisted into one of annoyance.

"I knew it, you're one of those shinobi?" Ragna kneed him to the gut and elbowed his face, both blows strong enough to knock him back a couple of feet.

The old man didn't answer as he disappeared, leaving nothing but a log.

Smirking, Ragna grabbed his foot without turning around and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest, sending him skidding back to the wall.

"You got moves old man but it's over. Who the hell are you?" Surprisingly, the old man chuckled, which turned into full blown laughter.

"I don't find anything amusing about this. So you gonna spill or not?" Most people would've been scared shitless of the _Grim Reaper_ 's threats but he didn't seem to be the least bit intimidated. Eventually, the laughs died down, his elder composing himself.

"Forgive me. I just wanted to test you for myself is all." The white haired teen relaxed himself slightly but still kept his gaze narrow.

"Seems I passed then."

"My name's Hanzo. I'm certain you've met my wife Sayuri." Ragna's eyes widened.

"You're the one she was talking about?! Shit, sorry if I broke something!" The old man waved him off.

"It's fine. I was the one who attacked you after all." The _Man of the Azure_ walked up to Hanzo and offered his hand, who took it and allowed the younger one to pull the grandfather of Asuka to his feet.

"Why'd you come? Oh, it's because of school isn't it?"

"Yes." Hanzo nodded his head. "My wife told me about you in the island. She described a tall young man in his teens and spiky white hair. You seem to fit the description and I wanted to see if what she said is true."

"And?"

"You definitely have potential. Not everyone to knock around a horde of yōma and hold their own against Kagura herself. Plus, if more force was added into your hits, I might've broken a bone or two." The Reaper internally winced but said nothing.

 _"Good thing I didn't use seithr."_

"I heard that your wife's got a house she was willing to give to me. You know where it is?"

"Of course, follow me." The founder of Hanzo was gone from his position, now atop one of the buildings in Tokyo. Ragna sighed and jumped, using a nearby tree as a boost.

"Can you keep up?" Ragna nodded his head.

"I might be a bit slow though." With that, both guys jumped from building to building, although while Hanzo's was fluid and silent, Ragna's...not so much, making a bit of noise or sometimes even landing wrong.

"Son of a bitch. How does he do it?" Ragna muttered. Despite setbacks, Hanzo was a pretty patient man and allowed the younger lad to reassert himself before continuing.

"Does anyone know about the threat of the yōma?" Asked the white haired teen.

"The girls of Hanzo, Hebijō and Gessen have tangled with them before. They also know of Kagura's existence as she was there when they fought off Dōgen's army."

"Who's that?"

"An ambitious and power-hungry man. He wishes to control the yōma and nearly succeeded. My granddaughter Asuka and another named Homura were able to put their differences aside and take him down."

"Sayuri told me about the details. How all this Good Vs. Evil bullshit's just a cover to draw out Shin." It was silent for a few moments, except for their feet hitting the concrete rooftop from time to time.

"As you know, yōma are drawn to bloodshed. If enough blood is spilled within a Shinobi Barrier then they come out of hiding."

"Yeah, and they wish to draw it out by fighting each other..." It made the Reaper sick that these people who were trained to become fighters that they could merely be potential martyrs to a bigger threat. It's made even worse now that the other girls are exposed to the yōma threat, the possibility of dying could be even greater since none of them have graduated from training yet.

"I can tell...you're worried about Asuka aren't you?" Hanzo looked at the teen's emerald and ruby orbs.

"That one day...she's gonna have to kill someone or be killed...you fear that possibility?" Both boys changed directions, now turning right.

"Yes...I'm well aware of the threat of the yōma and the only way for them to be drawn out is to spill enough blood. Injuries are sufficient enough, it's much more effective if their lives were taken."

 **"It's sad...I think they're around our age...yet...despite moments of respite, the life of a shinobi is always one of battle. Battles taken from the shadows. His fear is understandable."**

 _"That's why we're here, Akuma."_

 **"You got that right."** Ragna looked at his right arm, then sighed.

"Has there been any yōma attacks lately?" Hanzo nodded his head.

"Small pockets here and there but they're mostly easy to eliminate."

"I see. I'll handle any I come across. Your wife's told me most of the yōma spawning happen within this area."

"That reminds me...are you gonna join a shinobi academy?" Ragna raised an eyebrow.

"Sayuri said that you'd be willing to attend a school. It just so happens that underneath it is a training facility for young shinobi."

"Using a public school as cover. That's pretty ingenious." Complimented the Reaper. Hanzo then looked down from his position.

"Ah, here it is." Ragna followed the elderly man, hopping down with him.

The house looked rather big. It was smaller than a mansion but it was enough for a group of people to live under. Contrary to expectations, the house looked modern and despite its age, the elements didn't even seem to affect it drastically.

Hanzo fished out a key from under his kimono and opened the door, letting Ragna in first.

"Damn...your wife's got good taste."

"What'd you expect?" Asked the old man.

"Like a shrine or a wooden house." Admitted the Reaper.

"Yes, well Sayuri is a bit of a big spender and we did some remodeling to accommodate you." Hanzo then tossed the key at Ragna, who caught it without looking. The white haired teen closed the door, placing himself upon a large couch.

"Who else knows of my...existence?" The old man thought to himself for a minute.

"Kiriya and Daidōji know of who you are. The five girls who train don't. Both of them wish to meet you after your...display at the island."

 **"Damn, I was hoping no one else saw that."** Cursed Akuma.

 _"Nothing we can do about it."_ Lamented the _Grim Reaper_.

"Fine, just tell me where and when. I may not join your school though." Hanzo looked disappointed at that answer, but didn't bother to press him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'll be there as a student but not as a shinobi. Besides, it'll do some good giving your students some rest." Ragna rolled up the right sleeve of his hakama, allowing Hanzo to see his blackened arm.

"My right arm's like a magnet to the yōma. Plus, if it's any indication that Shin _is_ cautious about me, I can handle the freaks." Hanzo inspected his right arm, his aged eyes looking up and down on the _Azure Grimoire_.

"Before you ask, I'm not a yōma nor am I fused with one in any way." Clearing his throat, Hanzo nodded his head.

"Yes, Daidōji mentioned that as well. Where'd it come from?" Ragna rolled his sleeve down, not facing the old man's gaze.

"Very well, you don't have to tell me anything. Just make sure that you arrive at school in the morning." The emerald/ruby eyed lad nodded his head, prompting Hanzo to open the door.

"Oh, and Ragna? Try not to overextend yourself." The _Grim Reaper_ rolled his eyes at the advice but said nothing. With that, Hanzo disappears, leaving nothing but some leaves behind. Ragna closed the door behind him.

 _"The hell does he know? He isn't the one who went up against a world government by themselves."_

 **"No, but if it wasn't for Noel, Rachel or even your brother, you wouldn't have gotten this far."** The _Man of the Azure_ clicked his teeth.

 _"I hate it when you're right."_

 **"Someone needs to keep you in check."** Locking the front door, Ragna explored the new place. The Reaper's new abode had a basement, several bedrooms, a kitchen and to his surprise, a cabinet and fridge stocked with ingredients. On the front of the stove read a note:

"You should be already admitted into Hanzo Academy by tomorrow. Have fun in your new abode!

-Sincerely, Hanzo."

 **"Seems the old man must've done all of this while we were gone. Didn't think he'd go all out."** Admitted the _Black Beast._

 _"Can't believe he'd go this far. Guess we owe him huh?"_

 **"We can start by drawing out Shin and driving _Aramasa_ into its center." **Ragna smirked, taking out a pan, some ingredients and started cooking food. Compared to the shitty motels he went to during his crusade for revenge and the "house" he lived in while training with Jubei, this was truly worthy to be called a man-cave, at least one where it isn't an actual cave for once.

In all honesty, this was a fresh change for once. No wanted poster, no mercenaries and certainly no batshit crazy sibling who yells "BROTHER!" at the top of his lungs or a certain blue haired berserker whose hobby is beating the hell out of anyone for the sake of a good fight. Especially no green haired troll that turned his life into a living hell. After eating his food and cleaning the dishes, Ragna went upstairs and into the closest room, which had another note on the front.

"P.S. Your school uniform's inside.

—Hanzo."

Ragna groaned in annoyance at the prospect of wearing clothes that weren't his own but knew that the old man and his wife went out of their way to give him a new home that didn't have cobwebs or dirt everywhere. It wouldn't do them any favors if he were to act stupid over something as a uniform.

 _"Oh, well. Let's get this shit over with."_ The white haired teen collapsed on the bed, allowing sleep to take over his mind.

 **Spongebob French Narrator: Later that morning...**

It's now Tuesday upon the country of Japan. The moon now finished giving its light into the earth, replacing it with the radiant sun. Ah, yes a glorious morning indeed...

"We're getting a new student?!" Asked Asuka, eating a futomaki roll for breakfast. It's about an hour before school officially started but the brown haired shinobi along with her team woke up to do some training, courtesy of Kiriya.

"Yeah, I don't know why so late in the year though..." Added Hibari, eating a Snickers chocolate bar despite it being so early.

"Hibari, you know eating candy this morning isn't healthy." Yagyu lightly chided the pinkette, who pouted cutely.

"Eat this instead." The prodigy gave her some onigiri, which she happily ate without complaint.

"Do you know why the newbie's coming? What grade are they in?" Added Katsuragi.

"I think they're a first or second year and it's a guy." The blonde's eyes lightened up.

"Really?! Oh, can't wait to see how he looks like, maybe give him a little...introduction." She finished teasingly, making her team leader look at the green eyed teen with horror.

"Katsu! I don't think that's a good idea." Replied Asuka, who merely gave him a shit-eating grin.

"She's right. It wouldn't exactly do anyone favors, especially the newcomer." Lo and behold came Ikaruga, the ravenette frowning at her fellow third year's words and actions.

"Where were you Ikaruga?" Asked Yagyu, eating a squid with a tentacle sticking out of her mouth.

"I showed the new student around. He seems to be quite rough around the edges though." Ikaruga noted, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"How'd he look like?" Said Hibari. Suddenly, another student bursted into the area, her eyes alight with terror.

"Everyone! Asagiri's at it again! It's taking place in the gym!" That news sent the five girls in an alarm. Unfortunately, within every high school there's always a bully who likes to mess with a person for kicks...in Hanzo's case, it's Kaname Asagiri. He has blue hair and eyes of the same color. Considered one of the top of Hanzo, he's as smart as he is deadly in martial arts.

All the students who heard, including the five Hanzo girls rushed towards the gym to see the beat down.

"Bastard's always at it again." Katsu gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I just led him to that area...his family should've done something about this." Added Ikaruga, clenching her fists in anger.

"Should we help him?" Asked Hibari, the normally timid girl more than ready to get between the bully and newcomer.

"No, we'll see how things play out for now." Responded Yagyu.

The five girls pushed themselves to the front and saw Kaname along with his ten goons snickering evilly before the teen in front of them. The other teen on the other hand...has a facial expression of a cross between boredom and annoyance.

"That's the new student I was talking about!" Exclaimed Ikaruga, pointing towards the latter. Katsuragi grinned at her fellow third year. The five girls saw someone possessing spiky white hair along with emerald and ruby eyes. Most notably: his right arm is covered in bandages, completely concealing any skin within.

"Damn, I didn't think he'd be cute." She purred.

 **Spongebob French Narrator: Switching POV.**

Ragna already knew the bully and his goons were misleading him from the start. At first, it started innocent enough. Kaname and his goons wanted to befriend him and the Reaper accepted. As the boys walked to the gym, many students were giving him looks of pity and others were staring at Kaname and his gang with fear. The five boys didn't see the smirk of the _Black Beast's_ reincarnation as he was being led here.

 **"So much for a calm first day."** Noted Akuma, he and his host staring at the gang in front of them as much as how a person would stare a homework everyday.

 _"Guess anonymity's out the window."_

"You newbies are so damn gullible. Thinking everyone's gonna be your friend. Like a lost little puppy." The _Grim Reaper_ merely looked at him blandly.

"This how you indoctrinate your friends?" He asked gruffly, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"No, think of it as...a special introduction to Hanzo Academy, courtesy of us." Kaname laughed, as did his entourage.

"So why'd you bring your gang with you? They suck your dick everyday?" The Reaper smirked, making Kaname glower at him in anger and some of the spectators to snicker.

"I mean you're a pretty boy and someone like you is popular right? Maybe not, that's why you bring those bastards with you as a way to uh..."compensate" for your shitty luck at dating." Ragna merely goaded him, the laughter of the students intensifying. Even Yagyu and Ikaruga were trying to stifle a laugh.

"Enough! You have two options. Either you lick my shoes or I'll show you what happens to those who don't follow orders." Ragna chuckled.

"So they _do_ fulfill your needs! Hey, I guess even a bully needs to "release" himself once in a while." Ragna emphasized the word "release" suggestively, making some of the students outright laugh. Most of them just gasped.

"It seems we have a clever one here. Very well, get him!" Goon #1 charged at him and punched with everything he had...only for Ragna to tilt his head slightly to avoid the hit. The last thing he saw was the predatory smirk of the _Grim Reaper_.

"My turn." A knee shot out to his gut, making him gasp for air but Ragna didn't let him recover as he elbowed Goon#1, a groan of pain escaping his lips before passing out. The watching students had their jaws firmly dropped to the floor.

"Attack him!" Goons #2,3 and 4 tried for a group attack, seeking to overwhelm him with numbers. Ragna grabbed #2 and 3's heads together and bashed them with a sickening crack, making some spectators cringe in pain. He threw both of them to 4, who slid back from the force.

Finally, Kaname decided to enter the fray himself, moving much faster than his lackeys. He tried to give Ragna a roundhouse kick, who blocked it with his fist.

Growling in anger, the blue haired bully opted to mix up his attacks with uppercuts, jabs and a few kicks here and there.

 **"This is just pathetic."** Groaned Akuma.

 _"He's an ant compared to everyone else."_ Ragna punched him to the ground, strong enough to make him bounce and slugged his face, fucking up his nose and glasses.

 _"Even_ Bang _of all people can fight better than these useless fucks."_

The final five goons got smart and attempted to go after the Reaper, who grabbed 4 by the throat and chucked him to 5, who caught his comrade. Ragna then gave both lackeys a straight jab, sending them into the wall.

6 yelled in anger and tried to recklessly rush, which the white haired teen retaliated by jutting his right foot out, making him trip and fall on his face. That caused some snickers from the audiences.

Ragna felt his hands restricted and saw 7 restraining his appendages. 8 used this opportunity to land a hit. The moment he got close, the _Grim Reaper_ heatbutted 8 and kicked 7...right between his legs, making the lackey howl in pain, kneeling to the ground. He saw the _Centralfiction_ look down at him, mismatched orbs staring right into his very soul.

"Not so much fun now, is it?" He asked coldly. 7 could swear he can see the silhouette of an eight-headed beast made of darkness behind the white haired teen, its white eyes inspecting him like it was food. The lackey merely nodded his head in fear.

The white haired teen karate chopped 9 and bitchslapped 10, leaving a red handprint on his face.

"Tch..." Ragna turned around and sees Kaname holding his nose and picking up his broken glasses. Shards of them were embedded onto his face and his nose bleeding. The Reaper necklifted him on his organic hand, making many more gape at his strength. As if hitting people to make them bounce wasn't surprising enough.

"Here's what _you're_ gonna do. Either you apologize to everyone you and your gang fucked with, or it's to the hospital for you." Kaname merely spat at him, who tilted his head to the side to avoid the germs.

"Wrong answer." Ragna tightened his grip on his neck, making him choke. The spectators gasped in horor at the possibility of him dying.

 **"No...break his arm instead."** Eyes glinting, Ragna released his grip on his neck and grabbed his arm.

"You know...the bones in each hand are interconnected in such a way that...if one of them were to say...be broken, then the whole hand can't be used." To emphasize his point, Ragna added pressure onto his wrist, making Kaname writhe in pain.

"I think—" The _Grim Reaper_ 's grip intensified even more, his tone low and dark "that I don't have to do it to get you to stop?"

"Okay, I get it! Let me go already!" Kaname's wrist was released, prompting him to look at the _Man of the Azure_ with intense hatred. A small part of Ragna was tempted to let him suffer, but he wouldn't be better than Yūki Terumi. That doesn't mean he shouldn't leave one last message to drive the point home.

He kicked the bully's face, sending him headfirst onto the wall, where he twitches signaling there was still life in him. Ragna sighed, putting a hand on his snowy hair.

 _"That was disappointing."_ He then turned his attention to Goon#7, still paralyzed with fear.

"Piece of advice: Find new friends." With that, Ragna gently pushed the crowd aside, exiting the premises and leaving the area behind.

It was silent for a few moments, until one person clapped, and then another, then another. Eventually, cheerful cries and laughter filled the gym, many praising the newcomer.

"That was freaking awesome!" Exclaimed Katsuragi, grinning with excitement.

"Yeah, I know. Didn't think he had it in him!" Added Asuka.

"Indeed. Never have I seen someone hit that hard." Yagyu nodded her head.

"Alright everyone that's enough!" Suddenly, Kiriya came in to restore order, driving away the rest of the crowd. Eventually, all the students left except for the five Hanzo girls."

"Kiriya-sensei, did you see what happened?" Hibari wondered excitedly.

"No, but I've heard of the events. It seems Kisaragi's done a nice job cleaning this mess up. Even after countless detentions and suspensions, Asagiri doesn't give up. Kids these days..." the ashen haired teacher sighed, smoothing out his suit.

"Ah, So Kisaragi's his name then?" Katsuragi grinned.

"Why are you so interested in him? I thought you only like fondling girls." Interjected Ikaruga.

"Hey, I may like feeling up a woman but I'm not against meeting with the opposite sex too. Plus, he's pretty cute~" She replied back.

"Alright, that's enough. All of you get back to class. I'll deal with our newcomer later."

"Yes, Kiriya-sensei!" The five Hanzo girls separated, going into different directions the moment they left the gym.

"Seems like our new visitor's had quite the first day." Kiriya turned around and saw Daidōji, her arms crossed.

"He might get even more now because of the internet." Replied the suit-clad sensei.

"To witness such an enigma...where did someone like him come from?"

 **SFN: 1st Period Class...**

Asuka started off into the board, but not paying attention. Events of earlier still hadn't left her mind, especially the white haired teen.

 _"Something's...off about him. He certainly isn't a yōma...and to hit with such magnitude..."_ While she admits that it was a fairly awesome display, the newcomer's strength is astounding.

No normal person can hit someone with such absurd force. To be able to attack them strong enough to bounce or embed them into the wall...without even the use of a weapon.

 _"Enough! I shouldn't dwell on that."_ Shaking her head, Asuka refocused her mind, the brunette slapping her cheeks gently. Her thoughts were shaken when a gruff voice was cursing a mile a minute.

"Ow! Class was what time?! Damn it, get off me! I didn't even eat breakfast yet!" The door opened, showing a teacher comically dragging the newcomer within the classroom. It was slightly amusing due to the fact that the unnamed teacher is exactly five feet while the white haired teen's a foot taller. The newcomer in question ran a hand through his spiky white hair and his narrow emerald and ruby orbs looked through the classroom, some feeling intimidated because of his facial expression.

"You had to pull me by my neck..." He muttered, rubbing the back of the affected area. Asuka's eyes widened upon seeing him.

"Everyone, I'm here to drop off Mr. Kisaragi to the class. Now please introduce yourself." Ragna eyed her with irritation but nonetheless complied.

"Uh...hi. The name's Ragna Kisaragi, the guy but beat that prick's ass. I'm new to an environment like this so...I hope we can get along?" It was silent for a few moments, making the _Grim Reaper_ sweat a bit.

 _"Damn, did I screw it up?!"_ To his surprise, the class started cheering.

"Nice seeing you Ragna!" Cheered a student.

"That bastard had it coming!" Responded another.

"How about we get to know each other~" A girl replied seductively.

The cheers died down when the teacher who dragged him in instructed everyone to shut up.

"I leave this to you." She left the class, the unnamed teacher slamming the door behind her.

"Right. Mr. Kisaragi, you'll sit next to Asuka over there. Please raise your hand!" The girl in question did as asked, making Ragna's eyes widen.

 _"So that's the one the old man and his wife's talking about."_ The _Man of the Azure_ walked towards the brunette who smiled at him. Ragna nodded his head to acknowledge her but said nothing.

 _"He looks kinda scary..."_ Admitted the brunette beauty, looking at his narrowed eyes.

"The hell are you looking at?" Asuka visibly flinched, then hung her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just earlier..." Ragna chuckled.

"Oh, that. It was nothing, dealt with worse."

 _"What did he have to go through to be able to hit that strong?"_ The second year thought. With that, class resumed normally.

The white haired teen surprisingly absorbed the material with ease. They were doing logs and exponentials, along with graphing them. Fortunately, it was the introduction of the topic and the Reaper was able to do understand it fairly easily. Hell, he already did the homework the moment he understood it. The _Centralfiction_ closes his eyes, as if to seemingly sleep.

"Hey, Ragna?" Opening his left eye, he saw the granddaughter of Hanzo sheepishly holding her paper and pencil. Taking the hint, the white haired teen leaned close, making Asuka blush slightly at the contact, his sharp dual colored orbs inspected the paper for a minute.

"You put the wrong sign. It's supposed to be plus, not minus." The brunette beauty facepalmed and smiled embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it. We all got our bad days." It was silent for a few seconds until she spoke up again.

"So, Mr. Kisaragi." He waved her off.

"Call me Ragna. All the formality makes me feel weird." Asuka cleared her throat.

"Ok, then Ragna. If I may ask, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Had someone taught me how to fight." Was the Reaper's mere reply. Even though the white haired teen ended the conversation, he felt Asuka's stares at his side. At first, he tried to ignore it but it started to somehwat unnerve him.

 **"Maybe because you've got her interest."**

"Ah, you mean when I beat Kaname's ass."

 **"We...may have gone a but overboard."**

 _"I had a feeling you'd say that. Bastard's pissing me off."_

 **"Considering your reckless nature, I'm surprised we aren't knee deep in shit yet."**

Ragna just outwardly sighed, his face resting upon his left hand. Taking glances, he sees the brunette glancing at the Reaper's right arm or occasionally, his face.

 **"She looooveees you."** Teased the _Black Beast_.

 _"Shut it!"_ Before he knew it, time was up and Ragna went up from his seat, leaving the premises with both his organic and _Azure Grimoire_ hand on his pants pockets. Asuka merely looked at his retreating back, an inquisitive look upon her face and also with confusion.

 **SFN: Next Period...**

Ah, yes the classic Physical Education, where the nerds mostly get pelted with dodgeballs or the class jocks flirt with the girls.

Long story short, the gym teacher is one textbook example of a military trainer, aka loud, boisterous and pushing people to the point where they'd go dizzy from standing up. Except...

Yep, everyone is doing laps around the football field. Almost everyone is flat out burned out from exhaustion, with the non athletic ones trying to stand up only for their limbs to wriggle in struggle and fail, their body unable to carry out the mental command.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAGGOTS DOING! GET THE HELL UP AND RUN!"

Ragna felt a twinge of pity for the ones nearing last, but alas kept on jogging. Thanks to being constantly on the run from the NOL, plus the training given to him by a certain cat beastkin, this was akin to a warm up.

Of course, the Hanzo girls were as well no pushovers either. Within the five-girl group, Ikaruga and Katsuragi were on the lead, both running at an equal pace. Yagyuu is slightly ahead of the third years, running like...well a ninja.

Asuka and Hibari on the other hand were behind the prodigy and third years, panting with exhaustion, but thanks to their Shinobi training, they were much more fit than a typical human.

The Reaper also couldn't help but notice how...bouncy their chests are. Fortunately, the white haired teen possessed the willpower to avert his gaze, lest he be the target of punishment.

 **"You got a thing for girls with huge knockers, partner?"** Teased Akuma. Ragna blushed at the notion of getting caught.

 **"Then again, you don't really have a good track record for dates. Closest thing you got is that loli vampire."**

 _"Yeah, she kissed me before I...erased myself. Now I'm getting a full scope of how shitty my life is."_ After Ragna made the final lap, the heterochronic teen opted to sit down upon the closest bench, wishing to relax and just wait for the period to be over.

"Hi there!" His eyebrow twitched in irritation but didn't act upon it. Ragna merely ignored whatever being is in front of him and carried along.

"Oh, come on I know you can hear me!" The former criminal feigned ignorance and pretended to fall asleep but sadly, she didn't seem to fall for it.

Resigning to his fate, he opened his right eye to see a grinning blond girl with green eyes invading his personal space.

"The hell do you want?" The blond beauty pouted.

"Really? That's one way to greet someone." The _Black Beast's_ reincarnation merely looked at her.

"Nice show earlier!" Ragna merely nodded his head.

"Thanks, tell Asuka I said hi." Her grin got wider.

"Oh, you're in Asuka's class?! She got lucky to be with the newcomer. Anyway, I'm Katsuragi, but people normally call me Katsu."

"Ragna." Was his mere reply. The kickboxer looked at him inquisitively.

"You mean like short for Ragnarok? Who the hell named their kid that?"

 _"Someone who's got the remnant of a world destroying beast as a substitute limb."_ The Reaper thought to himself.

"Eh, my guardian called me that." In truth, he doesn't even know his _actual_ parents. Or if he's human to begin with. More so now with the _Azure Grimoire_ stuck to him.

"How long you know those other girls?" Inquired the former criminal, jabbing a thumb over to the rest of the Hanzo Shinobi in training, who were panting heavily except for Ikaruga and Yagyū, their demeanours composed as ever.

"We've train-, uh I mean hung out with each other a lot. Though I knew Ikaruga the longest." Katsu was able to catch her slip but Ragna narrowed his eyes at what she was about to say. He also noticed how Katsu and the other Hanzo girls talked to each other frequently during passing period, not to mention he caught snippets of their conversations hearing words like "training", "evil ninja", and "shinobi". Didn't take long for him to piece the evidences together.

 _"She's one of the Hanzo ninjas the old man's talking about."_

 **"I don't know about you but I would prefer if they don't know about...what we can do per se. The only ones that know are Asuka's grandmother, those girls in shrine maiden outfit and Kagura, and they haven't seen you at your zenith."**

 _"Agreed. These girls may be Shinobi but it'll do them some good not having to worry about the Yōma threat."_

 _ **"Remember when your Drive symbol showed and it grew brighter?"**_

 _"Oh yeah when I got stranded there. What about it?"_

 **"That's a signal when a Yōma is near. You'll also feel a slight tingle as well."**

 _"Got it, thanks for the tips."_

 **"Of course."**

"Ragna! Hey Ragna!" The white haired teen was busy with his mental communication with Akuma that he didn't notice someone was out calling his name. Blinking for a minute, he got his mind in order and moved his head to see the rest of Katsuragi's friends.

"My bad, I was thinking for a minute."

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that." The white haired teen merely waved off Katsu's response.

"Hi...Ragna." Opening his other eye, he saw Asuka meekly waving at him. Hibari as well looked a tad withdrawn, hiding behind Yagyu.

"So, you met Asuka, I see." The Reaper nodded.

"Yeah, I helped her out a bit in precalculus."

"Thank you for coming to her aid but try not to do it frequently." Responded Yagyu.

"Well...the one with the pink hair's Hibari. She's a bit shy towards new people, especially boys her age." Introduced Asuka. His heterochronic eyes fell on her, making her yelp a bit and tried to hide herself behind the squid lover of the shinobi group. Even the _Grim Reaper_ had to admit that was pretty cute.

"The one with the long black hair's Ikaruga." Ragna's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! You're the one who showed me around. Thanks for helping me."

Ikaruga bowed slightly. "It was my pleasure. I take it you like the place so far?" The former criminal nodded his head.

"Yeah. Everyone seems nice."

"I'm Yagyu. A pleasure to meet you." The eyepatched girl replied in her usual soft tone of voice.

"Not to sound rude by why're you all here?"

"Well...Katsu and the others wanted to talk to you. About your fight with Kaname." A small grunt escaped his lips.

 **"Ever since we kicked that gang to the curb, there isn't a time where people don't talk about us."**

 _"It's kind of annoying."_

 **"Would you prefer the whole world hunting you down again?"** The crimson rebel didn't answer his question, but Akuma already had some idea what he's feeling.

"Also, why's your right arm bandaged?" Asked Hibari innocently. Ragna's eyes averted their gaze for a minute, suddenly looking down on the floor.

"Hibari, that was an insensitive question." Lightly chided Yagyu. Recognizing her mistake, she flailed frantically.

"Oh! I'm sorry if it was personal!" A small growl escaped his lips but was able to keep his annoyance down.

"Thanks." Asuka decided to change the topic, afraid of pissing off the new student.

"Where are you from?"

"I lived around the Kyoto region but I decided to move here for the view. Been here for a few weeks."

 **"Good thing you studied the map of this country last** **night."**

"Also, regarding my...fight with Kaname I already knew he was gonna humiliate me. Don't tell me you girls are out to do the same." Replied Ragna, giving them his iconic frown.

"Oh, no I assure you we'll do no such thing. Rest assured, your big sis will _take care_ of you." Katsu then invaded his personal space, stuffing him...between her melons, if you catch my drift. Ragna felt himself losing air but was able to free himself from her grip, taking a breath of oxygen to refill his lungs. The rest of the Hanzo girls merely looked on in surprise.

"Were you trying to kill me!?" Katsu merely pouted.

"Huh. Most guys would've killed to get between these." To emphasize her point, the blond pervert... grabbed her own knockers, much to the Reaper's embarrassment.

"Katsuragi! Stop this action at once!" Scolded Ikaruga.

"Yeah, why were you trying to suffocate him?" Added Hibari, her face slightly red. Yagyu merely glared at her upperclassman for exposing Hibari to indecent matters.

"Is she always like this?" Ragna groaned.

"Sadly, yes." Admitted the granddaughter of Hanzo with a sigh.

"Oh, come on Asuka! You know you love it when I do this!" For the umpteenth time that day did the blond pervert sink her hands into the globes of Asuka, groping them without a care in the world while the white haired teen in question is stuck between annoyance at the prospect of having to get involved in this situation and surprise for having the audacity to do such a thing. It didn't help that their gym clothes almost made each of their...knockers to stand out more.

"Come on, Katsu stop! Ragna's right there and he can see everything!"

"Oh my is that a swimsuit bra you're wearing? You're just arousing us aren't you?" The crimson rebel saw the rest of the class exiting the premises, with some guys getting nosebleeds from the show of Katsu doing what she does best.

 _"Alright, I've seen enough of this shit."_ With that, Ragna took off without the Hanzo girls noticing, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You lucky bastard!" Replied one male student.

"First day of school and they're already all over you. Plus, you got a front row seat of that going on!" Added another one.

"Are they always this rowdy?" The first male student nodded.

"Yep, they do have a way of turning guys their way. Especially because of dem boobies!" A small sigh escaped Ragna's lips.

 _"Great, Kagura (the one from his world) isn't here yet he's already teaching other people on how to be perverts."_

 **"Didn't he also have that one night stand with Makoto?"** Ragna looked at the _Black Beast_ in confusion.

 **"I can see your memories."**

 _"Make sense. Anyway yeah, Makoto told me about it. She commented that he...was on the short side, if you get my drift."_

 **"Guess he's compensating for something by carrying that big sword then."**

 _"Don't know why he's trying to grope the girls and bed them when they're eventually gonna see his "other" sword."_

 **"Knowing him, it's to reclaim his lost pride."** The Reaper can still remember the times when the squirrel beastkin stuffed his dragon back into his pants to quell him.

 _"I'd be surprised if he still has kids because of how many times Makoto's hit him there...with her tonfas on."_

"Look at what you did! Ragna ran away because of you!" The crimson rebel could hear their conversation from a distance.

"Let's catch up to him!" Added Hibari.

 _"Nope, not doing this shit right now."_ The white haired criminal decided to run towards the male locker room, switch into his uniform and go outside. Fortunately when he finished changing the girls must've been still within the female changing area for he did not see them. Ragna is able to find his way to the roof to get some peace, opening up his lunch which consisted of his favorite dish, tentama udon. He happily indulged himself with the food, savoring every last bite of the noodles. The _Black Beast_ couldn't help but chuckle at how his host is acting.

 **"You must really love those things huh?"**

 _"Hell yeah! Ever since Master cooked it I've eaten it since."_ At last, the _Grim Reaper_ is finally at peace, happily devouring his food. It's only during times like these is when he even gets a break from all the crazy shit going on.

 _"For people trained to be shinobi, they certainly act their age. Everyone in our world's fucked up physically, mentally or both."_ From a loud bombastic green haired ninja, a member of the Duodecim family whose hobby is picking up girls and a gothic vampire who likes to make snide remarks at him 24/7, anyone in his world is far from the definition of sane. Then again, if Ragna's brief encounter with those girls were anything to go by, they could be just as crazy if not more than the people in his own world.

 _"Does it hurt. Huh?! HUH!?"_

 _"You're gonna be my next meal,_ Grim Reaper!"

 _"Ragna the Bloodedge. For your crimes against the NOL, you shall be brought to justice!"_

 _"It's good to see you brother...NOW I GET TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"_

The white haired teen gave off a somewhat melancholic smile, thinking about the people that tried to kill him...which was a lot. He then thought of what he said to the _Observer,_ Amane Nishiki.

 _"I will devour every single wish of all the chosen... Even if that's coming from the gods themselves ! Remember this, Observer... I am the enemy to the entire world..._ "

 _"The Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge…"_ The wind blew on his gravity defying hair, holding his right arm in front of him, the dangerous artifact seemingly wracked with power. He clenched his fist, a determined glare upon his face.

 _"Jin...Noel...your fights may be over...but mine isn't."_ Ragna continued to look up, his emerald and ruby orbs holding the same glare he held when he faced down the entire world...Terumi...the defiance of his fate...The crimson rebel put down his hand, taking his eyes off the clear sky onto the building below, watching kids his play have fun and...well act normally.

As fun as the short break was, alas it was not to be as the Drive symbol on his right arm lit up again.

 _"Damn it, not now!"_ Getting up from his position, he looked down to the ground to see if there were people. Ragna cursed when he saw how packed it was.

 _"Alright, lemme try this..."_ Jumping from the nearest tree, the white haired teen stumbled a bit but reasserted himself before he fell.

" _Good, I think I'm getting the hang of this thing."_ The white haired teen moved with speed, occasionally making noise but thankfully not loud enough as the number of people talking made it hard to hear his footsteps. Seeing the entrance, Ragna jumped fast enough to get to the front and book it out.

 _"Is the Yōma heading this way?"_ Ragna asked the _Black Beast_.

 **"Yeah, just turn right on that road!"** Following directions, the crimson rebel followed his instructions, shoving people out of the way.

Ragna's right arm started to feel tingly and the small Drive symbol on his _Azure Grimoire_ began to grow brighter. Following his instincts, he ended up on an seemingly abandoned park. Despite it being a bright day and the park being far from dirty, no one is within the vicinity.

 _"Damn, my arm!"_ His right arm felt like it was pulsing, signalling that he's within the target area of the Yōma.

Just then, like before it happened. The sky went blood red once more and any signs of life around Ragna wilted and became lifeless.

 **"It begins."** Declared the _Black Beast._ Ragna willed his clothes to change, replacing the Hanzo Academy uniform with his iconic red coat, black hakama and baggy pants, _Aramasa_ strapped to the back of his waist once more.

Ragna sniffed the air and smelled something metallic: the smell of blood. Closing his eyes, he could hear the Yōma. Between the screeches, roars and the sound of rusted metal scraping against the concrete floor. Opening his eyes, the Reaper found himself surrounded with the freaks.

Yōma of different sizes and skeletons wielding different weapons came into the park, each of them eyeing the Reaper hungrily. Like before, their numbers on the hundreds, making the Reaper smirk with anticipation. He took off the bandages on his right arm, the _Azure Grimoire_ emanating flames.

 _ **"The Wheel of Fate is Turning..."**_

 ** _(Cue Nightmare Fiction II)_**

 _ **"Rebel 1..."**_

An _Oni_ attempted to attack him from behind, jumping to the air and smashing his fist to his head.

 _ **"ACTION!"**_

Ragna caught said fist with one hand and gave him a backflip kick to the face. Climbing its body, Ragna jammed _Aramasa_ to the back of its neck, causing the Yōma to roar in pain.

"Giddy up!" Using his favoured weapon, the directed the huge demon towards the other Yōma, the _Oni_ swiping its huge claws, raking the lesser enemies away.

Some _Jorogumo_ were smart enough to shoot webbing upon the legs and arms of the huge demon the former criminal is riding, prompting Ragna to jump off the _Oni_ and slice vertically down its back, the last sound emitting from its mouth being a roar of pain.

 _ **"HELL'S-"**_ Ragna dashed forward, a fist in darkness stretched out, _ **"FANG!"** The Grim Reaper _finished with a draconic pair of jaws snapping themselves on some skeletons, the seithr corroding their armor and bony remains.

The white haired teen jumped onto a building where one of the _Jorogumo_ is positioned, dodging its webbing and drop kicking her down to the ground, making her screech in surprise. Ragna jumped down along with her, covering his sword in dark flames and shoved the single edged weapon onto her face, lighting her corpse on fire. He then threw said corpse onto some skeletons, who were disoriented from the attack.

 _ **"CARNAGE-"**_ Ragna dashes forward, slicing the group of enemies. The Reaper proceeded to further charge his weapon with seithr, completely covering Aramasa in pitch black flames. _ **"SCISSORS!"**_ The second slash made an even bigger explosion of seithr, catching anyone within the proximity and disintegrating them, fueling his right arm.

The former criminal dodged a lightning bolt from above, sidestepping a couple more and barely deflecting a blow of a _Hino-Enma_.

 **"IF YOU'VE GOT A DEATH WISH-"** Wreathing his body in dark flames, the heterochronic teen dashed forward, fist outstretched, plowing through a group of about 30 skeletons and catching the _Nue_ that tried to electrocute him. Turning his right arm into a claw, he grabbed the much larger creature, who writhed in his grasp.

 **"I'LL ERASE YOUR EXISTENCE!"** The last thing Ragna heard from the Japanese chimera was a screech of pain before its essence transferred into his arm.

They were like a zombie horde, the yoma. They attacked anything and anybody that wasn't considered their own with brutality and wanted nothing more than to rip apart everything with no consequence. They were once living breathing beings but traces of their regret...their hate...their sins made their mark upon this Earth, and many of them were gunning for the _Grim Reaper_ with everything they got.

Despite being outnumbered immensely, the _Black Beast's_ reincarnation did a very impressive job holding them at bay, his kicks and punches hard enough to shatter steel along with their faces. He either coated himself in dark flames to protect himself or summoned various parts of Akuma to kick their ass.

 _ **"DEAD SPIKE!"**_ He threw a wave of darkness at the shape of Akuma's many heads, roaring at the enemy, teeth bared before closing its mouth on the group of the opposition, eliminating nearly sixty of their forces.

Instead of stopping there, he threw four more of the same attack, each of them devouring the masses like a midnight snack. Nothing was left behind of their remains except black feathers and mist.

Ragna roared ferociously as the former criminal grabbed a _Giant Centipede_ on its back and threw it upon around 80 enemies mostly skeletons, each of them getting knocked down. Before they could recover, the lone Reaper gave a chop on his sword.

 _ **"SEED OF TARTARUS!"**_ Unfolding his weapon, it partially turned into a scythe and gave a powerful slash, with three dark red slash marks appearing on the air. The move disintegrated parts of the huge creature but not completely eliminating it. The smaller ones weren't so lucky, the moment the seithr made contact instantly turned them into dust.

Not finished yet, Ragna jammed _Aramasa_ onto its face and poured the _Azure_ within the blade, causing the Giant _Centipede_ to screech in pain as its insides were burned out by seithr. Sensing danger, he took a step back except instead of getting into safety, the former criminal was suddenly binded by the _Hino-Enma_ , unable to move his body except for his head.

The Reaper could do nothing as the pale-skinned woman's blackened tongue lolled out of her mouth and licked his face, making him cringe in disgust.

 _"Aw, hell! Fuck this shit!"_ Surrounding himself with seithr, Ragna burned off the bonds that held him and kneed the succubus' face, kneed her gut and decked her, the blow strong enough to go through a tree and eliminate a group of skeletons, ranging about 30. The former criminal wiped his ace with his right hand, shivering a bit.

 _"Tch, can this get any worse?"_ Suddenly, a loud screech could be heard from the skies. Looking up, Ragna saw a shape of a bird descending upon the battlefield, its landing strong enough to slightly shake the ground.

Its appearance is mostly bony to the point where its ribs could be seen. Wherever there was any flesh, human faces could be seen on the new arrival. Instead of having two wings, it had four and had white beady eyes to see. Its comb atop is glowing slightly.

 _ **(Switch to Lust SIN)**_

 _"An Onmoraki. Whenever someone doesn't get enough memorial prayers, their collective energy turns to this."_

 **"How in the world do you know what these are?"**

 _"This world is more or less similar to ours but without flying cities. Plus, I read a book about these types of things when I was younger."_ Their mental conversation got halted by the loud bird's screech. Flying up, it charged at Ragna beak first, which is a huge mistake as the heterochronic teen punched its eyes, making it visibly recoil. Ragna tried clipping its wings but the _Onmoraki_ flew up at the last second, making his attack miss. The bird then proceeded to spew out toxic vapors out its mouth, prompting the Reaper to roll to the side, only to walk into some webbing.

Hearing hissing behind him, the heterochronic teen craned his neck and saw some more of the _Jorogumo,_ each of them releasing their webbing in an attempt to trap him. To make it worse, more _Oni_ appeared, some of them even having iron balls attached to a chain in both hands. One of them threw said ball at Ragna, who caught it which gave the others an opening to strike. Another _Jorogumo_ webbed his face while the same _Oni_ from earlier nailed him with the same iron ball, knocking him to the wall.

Getting up, Ragna wiped his face and scowled with irritation. Taking a brief survey, he found himself the only person sticking out compared to the myriad freaks. The _Grim Reaper_ cracked his neck, before smirking again.

 _"Okay...fine."_ On queue, an _Oni_ tried to nail him once again with the same attack, prompting him to dodge to the side. He severed the chain that connected the makeshift flail and picked it up. Walking slowly towards the group of enemies, the yoma proceeded to charge him. Roaring, Ragna threw the iron ball, knocking many down.

Gritting his teeth in concentration, Ragna shouted to the blood-red sky, causing an explosion of seithr and producing an inky mist around the area. Within Ragna's place is one of the heads of the _Black Beast,_ looking down on its enemies, its white teeth gleaming.

The head then spewed out purple and black flames from its mouth, sweeping across the area and disintegrating nearly a hundred smaller yoma, even heavily injuring the bigger ones. Akuma's head then proceeded to take a bite of an _Oni_ , swallowing it whole even gulping. After that, Akuma's head then dissolved, replacing it with the tall form of the _Grim Reaper_.

"COME ON! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT?!" He practically shouted to his enemies.

 **"Wow. Your master didn't teach you that move did he?"**

 _"Surprisingly, I didn't lose control...well much more than before."_ Grinning, Ragna unfurled _Aramasa_ , turning it into a scythe. Pumping much more seithr into his favored weapon, it became shrouded in darkness and increasing the size of the red energy blade that normally comes out whenever he switches modes. He swung the scythe, creating waves of seithr that caught everyone within the vicinity.

Looking up, he saw the _Onmoraki_ within the sky, screeching.

 _"Oh yeah. Forgot about that fuck."_ Returning his weapon into sword form, he waited until the bird Yoma came close.

Ragna did nothing as the beak pierced his body, reaching all the way to the back.

"Hehehehehe…..Is that it?!" The _Grim Reaper_ roared, punching the bird demon causing its head to hit the pavement. It tried to fly away, only for Ragna to grab it by the claw, drag it close and delivered a swift chop upon its head. The _Onmoraki_ then disintegrated, its essence transferring into his right arm.

 ** _(End music.)_**

Ragna ran a hand through his white hair, looking around the area around him. No signs of Yoma left, with the Bloodedge being the sole victor.

 _"That new move earlier...It cost me a lot of seithr though...Need to train more to minimize the kinks."_

 **"Shit, they're here!"** The Reaper's eyes widened slightly.

 _"Who?"_

 **"I think some shinobi are arriving within the area!"** The heterochronic teen gritted his teeth.

 _"Wait! Remember when you said I can teleport? How do I do that?"_

 **"Just think of the place you wanna go to!"** Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a second, doing what he asked.

 _"Alright, back to Hanzo Academy..."_ Suddenly, the _Grim Reaper_ found himself surrounded with black flames, covering his very being.

"Stop!" Yelled out a female voice. Turning around, he saw five females heading in his direction.

 **"Oh, shit!"**

Clenching his fists, Ragna forced his _Azure Grimoire_ to work harder, eventually removing himself from the area.

 **(Switch POV)**

Yumi felt a strong presence within this area. Thinking it was some type of yoma, she activated her shinobi barrier, prompting the rest of her team to follow. What she sees is complete, _utter_ destruction.

"Who did this?" Asked Yozakura, surveying the area. Remnants of skeletons and rusted weapons laid upon the ground. Cracked pavement lined the earth. Black flames burned some parts of the grass.

Then there was a person within the middle of everything. The last thing Yumi saw was a red coat and baggy pants before the flames consumed it. She had a feeling- no, whoever that was...whoever they may be...they were responsible for the chaos that had transpired here.

"Did anyone of you see a person?" A blond girl wearing a black leotard, witch hat and a scythe nodded her head.

"No, nothing except black flames." The Gessen shinobi surrounded the area, seeing nothing but utter destruction. Not even a Yoma unless it's Orochi can cause such damage and they defeated it months back. She sensed the yoma earlier but even in masses, it felt small compared to Orochi's. So who caused this?

"We need to talk to Asuka."

 **Yeah, another chapter done! Whew, things have been going smoothly lately. Also, the whole "first day fight" thing for Ragna...it was slightly inspired from another fic. Sorry, I'm not good at writing "slice of life" type things...The fic is called BlazBlue: A Delightful Sensation. It's basically Ragna joining the Military Academy.**


	4. Normal Life, Huh?

**AN: Right, so admittedly that took longer than expected. Good to be in business again! Also, someone that goes by the name of "Kiseki" helped me out with the chapter. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

 _"Damn! That...was close."_ Sighed Ragna, slumping back within his desk. Fortunately, when the white haired teen returned from school via teleportation, it landed him on the school roof, with a lot of time left before the next period started. Unfortunately, he needed to hide his right arm from the masses, lest others start to ask him about it. Good thing the former criminal was able to hide his arm by removing it from the sleeve, sneaking into the nearest storage room and thoroughly bandage it.

Unlike other circumstances, he needed to make sure not a single ounce of skin was shown to the public eyes and especially to the Hanzo girls. He also needs to make sure that no one (unless it's the people trying to off him) touches the _Azure Grimoire_ , lest it goes slightly out of control. Despite having much more control over his right arm compared to before he completed his training, it would still steal the souls of others if someone other than him touches it.

"Mr. Kisaragi! Mr. Kisaragi!" A loud slam on his desk made him focus his attention on the teacher in front of him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He mentally slapped himself from acting a tad rudely. Fortunately, the teacher either didn't seem to notice or not give a damn and he went back to the whiteboard, pointing his ruler at it.

"Do you know what topic we're on?" Silence followed for a few seconds, the students looking at him anticipatedly.

"We're talking about the Punic War, aren't we?" The teacher was momentarily surprised by his answer, but pressed on.

"And do you know what it's about, Mr. Kisaragi?" Ragna's answer followed not a moment too soon.

"It's a series of conflicts between Rome and Carthage, to which Rome won and dominated the western Mediterranean." The teacher looked at his eyes briefly before nodding.

"Very well, you have been paying attention after all." The class looked at him in astonishment.

"Judging by your appearance we'd think of you as some dumbass who can't do anything but fight." The Reaper's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance but sat down, not really worth fighting over.

"Thanks for the moral support." He drawled sarcastically, going back into his seat. Despite having a mild interest on the topic, the droning of the teacher made him sleepy. After listening to the rather tedious lectures, (but made sure to pay attention as to not be in trouble), the bell rang, signaling passing period. Sighing, he shoved his right arm into his pants pocket, shouldered his bag and went out the door, with Asuka following him from behind.

"Hey, Ragna?" The white haired former criminal turned his head, looking down on Asuka.

"Where were you during lunch?" The _Grim Reaper_ thought about the question for a minute.

"I...was on the other side of the building. Needed to talk to my counselor about my schedule." He lied with a straight face. The second year seemed to buy it, nodding her head in understanding.

"Yeah, when I became a first year in this school, I didn't know where my classes were either." Normally, the crimson rebel would prefer to keep his mouth shut and just walk but with how frequent he sees Asuka in his classes, it wouldn't hurt to break the ice.

"Asuka…" The brunette looked at her new friend. "What do you do?" She smiled at that question.

"Oh, I work at a sushi shop! We make great futomaki rolls over there."

"The ones that look like black tubes?" She said yes at his question.

"Yo, Asuka!" Ragna saw the four other chicks in front of him and internally groaned.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." Asuka pouted cutely and grabbed his left arm. The white haired Reaper tries to free himself but found it hard to do so. To make it worse, her chest was pressing on his arm.

"Look, I know that my friends aren't...exactly what I'd call normal, but they aren't bad people." The heterochronic eyed teen let out a small groan of annoyance at having to deal with _them_ again. Last thing he needs is to be branded a pervert for being at the wrong place and time.

"The hell are you trying to say?" Was his gruff reply.

"Please stay?" Looking down, he saw the brown hair girl giving him the puppy eyes.

 _"Shit! Now I feel like someone who shoved an old person down the stairs..."_

 **"You always had a weakness for that look. Noel tends to do it frequently."**

 _"Don't freaking remind me."_ He internally sighed and looked at her brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay." Ragna growled out in annoyance but was able to tone it down slightly. Asuka cheered, dragging him towards the rest of her friends.

"Hey wait, you're pulling too hard!"

 **SFN: Meanwhile...**

4 men sat on the floor, seiza style. Considering the walls that surround them, one can consider this a traditional Japanese house, with sliding doors and without locks. Despite the risk of anyone just coming in, they still decide to hold the meeting here because...well I don't know why let's just move on.

Darkness permeated throughout the room until one of the men lit a candle, outlining the silhouette of a man.

"Report." Said of the men.

"Yes sir." The one across him took out a stack of papers.

"Hanzo and Gessen Academy are being trained much more intensely than before to prepare for the threat of the yoma. The current and former students of Hebijo Clandestine Academy have been sighted with inactivity."

"What about _him_?" Silence followed, with some of them looking slightly unnerved by what is needed to be said.

"I...we haven't found his body sir." Hearing that made him clench his fists in anger, but cool himself. Just because _he_ wasn't within the wreckage doesn't mean _he_ is alive, but in the world of the shinobi, anything can happen and put that thought at the back of his mind.

"We have also gotten a report from the girls of Gessen sir."

"Please explain."

"This...may be a bit hard to believe but it seemed that there was a huge number of yoma within an abandoned park." The news suddenly put him into high alert.

"What?! Then why isn't the situation handled yet?!"

"Because something or someone has already taken care of it." Man #1 looked at him in confusion.

"How huge were we talking?" Man #2 gulped a bit, smoothing out his clothes.

"At least around a few hundred sir."

"Bullshit!"

"It's true. We wouldn't have summoned this council if such information was fabricated." Man 1 looked at 2, 3, and 4 for a minute, seeing if they're actually backing up their claim. After a few seconds, 1 recomposed himself.

"Very well. If what you say is true, then was there any evidence left?" The other three showed the first man photos, making him gawk.

Craters were everywhere on the ground. Trees were smashed up along with rusted weapons and armor. Black fire singed the ground as well as the grass. All in all, it looked less of a shinobi battle and more like an animal came in and trashed the place.

Refocusing his mind, 1 gave the pictures back.

"Were there any descriptions?"

"No sir, unfortunately." 1 pondered this for a minute.

"Ignore the matter for now. If there's any more sightings of this person, tell them to report immediately."

"Very well." With that, the three other men left, leaving the first one alone within the darkness of the room except for the lit candle present.

"How did things escalate this quickly..." he muttered under his breath.

 **SFN: Meanwhile...**

 _"Damn today was crazy as shit."_ Thought the white haired teen. The school day already ended, with numerous students walking out of the door.

 _"Already the first school day and I've got freaks after my ass."_ Ragna momentarily looked at his bandaged right arm. In a way, the _Azure Grimoire_ is a blessing and a curse. The white haired teen couldn't decide if it's more of one or the other.

 _"Least I can get away with all this-"_ A voice interrupted what he's thinking.

"Ragna, wait up!" The _Grim Reaper_ internally groaned, slowly speeding up in an effort to avoid her but to no avail.

"Wait, you're too fast!" Ignoring her words, the former criminal kept of increasing his walking speed but as _Lady Luck_ would have it, he found himself with the brunette once more. Seeing her made him let out a small groan of annoyance, but said nothing.

"Mou~ Why are you trying to avoid me!?" She pouted cutely.

 _"Damn it stop doing that shit!"_ He groaned. The _Centralfiction_ can hear Akuma laughing at the back of his mind.

 **"Oh, come on you know you love it, partner."**

 _"The hell I do!"_

"Uh, what are you talking about? I wasn't avoiding you." Lied the _Grim Reaper_ his attempt at a poker face screamed "guilty" in her eyes, making her pout more.

"I can see the look you're trying to hide!"

 _"Damn these ninjas..."_

 **"No kidding."**

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked her gruffly.

"I want you to go to the mall with me today!" Ragna merely gave her a frown.

"Not interested. Got better shit to do and homework's not gonna finish itself."

"I saw you doing it during class." His right eyebrow twitched slightly but opted to keep his mouth shut.

 **"You need to lie better."**

 _"I don't see you helping out jackass!"_

"To tell you the truth, hanging out with the other girls is kinda exhausting too." Running a hand through his hair, he merely stared at her.

"How in the hell do you put up with them? Especially that blonde chick who's a big fan of grabbing your rack." Asuka blushed at his due bluntness but didn't comment on it.

"Since I met her, she's always been like that. Don't know why but she kept grabbing and feeling me up whenever Katsu gets the chance. Admittedly, it's a pain to deal with but I've grown used to it."

 _"Least I don't have to go through that."_

 **"Better watch out for your pants, though. Next thing you know, she'll take it down in public. Girl's got no shame."**

 _"Nice. Another shit I need to worry about."_ Sighed the former criminal.

"Anyways, why exactly do you even want me to come with you? I mean, you just met me." Ragna questioned, looking down at Asuka.

The brunette merely looked at the white haired boy with a smile, causing Ragna to raise an eyebrow. "Well it's just, you're new here and I know you haven't really made any friends... so I was thinking that maybe you could make friends with my friends." Asuka said, closing her eyes as she continued to smile.

The former criminal just looked at the girl with a blank look, not really knowing what to say to Asuka. **"Ya know, for someone who usually likes to be alone, you got some strange ability for having others want to get to know you."** Akuma said.

 _"Oh shut up."_ Ragna thought, as he continued to stare at the smiling Asuka. He didn't know why, but looking at the smiling brunette caused him to gain a smile on his own, with the white haired boy eventually raising his hand and placing it on her head. This action caused Asuka to open her eyes and see the smiling Ragna.

"Alright you win, I'll come with you." Ragna's statement caused the granddaughter of Hanzo to smile again, with the brunette grabbing his hand and breaking out into a light sprint, dragging the white haired boy along. "Then let's hurry, the others are waiting outside for us!" She exclaimed.

"Hey stop pulling me, I can run on my own!" Ragna said, though his statement fell deaf to Asuka's ears as she continues to drag him along.

 **(Outside the school)**

"Asuka sure is taking a while in getting out from the school, I wonder what could be keeping her up?" Hibari questioned.

The four remaining Hanzo girls were standing outside on the school entrance, waiting for their missing friend so that they could all go to the mall. Katsuragi was leaning against the building with a bored expression, Ikaruga was simply standing with her arms crossed and Hibari and Yagyu were sitting down a bench next to the school, with the latter reading a small book in her hand.

"She said that she wanted to invite Ragna to come along with us. Not really sure why, but it might be interesting to learn more about mister tall and brooding." Katsuragi said, before a perverted smile appeared on her face. "Especially if it means I can have more fun with him."

"Katsuragi, please keep yourself in check." Ikaruga said, looking towards the blond girl. "It's very likely that Asuka just wants to help him get more familiar with the city."

Hibari nodded in agreement. "That does sound like something Asuka-chan would do. She's always nice to everyone." She said, smiling.

While Yagyu didn't say anything, she silently agreed with what Hibari had said. The sound of footsteps approaching caused all the girls to look to the school entrance, with Asuka appearing firstly and then Ragna appearing soon after. "Sorry we took so long, everyone." Asuka said, looking at all the girls.

"If you guys got bored while waiting, that's on me." Ragna said, putting a hand on his neck. "It took a while for Asuka to convince me to come along, so don't blame her. Also, thanks for not minding me tagging along with all of you."

Ikaruga merely smiled at what Ragna said. "It's not a problem at all Ragna, and don't worry about taking up our time." Ikaruga stated, with Ragna giving her a small nod in understanding.

"Well, let's hurry up and make our way. The others are probably waiting for us." Katsuragi said.

Ragna and the rest of the girls agreed with the blond, and the group of six began to make their way to the mall. As the girls chatted among themselves, Ragna silently walking slightly behind them as he didn't feel the need to disturb them. _"It feels so weird."_ He thought, as he stared at the girls. _"Hey Akuma, you listening?"_

 **"Always, what seems to be the problem?"** The beast questioned.

The former rebel turned his gaze to the sky, watching as the clouds above his head began to moved so slowly. _"It's just, why were we brought here... you and I? I mean I've finally got a moment to think about it, and back in our world we were both considered the destroyers. Monsters that weren't meant to exist and deserved to be dead."_ Ragna thought, remembering his old life.

 **"Well, it's true that I was created with the sole intent of destroying the world and all those who inhabited it."** Akuma said, agreeing with his partner. **"Plus, while you weren't exactly as bad as me; you did kill a lot of NOL officers, probably a lot who simply joined to support their families during your vengeance against Terumi."**

 _"Yeah, neither of us are fucking saints in any way. So why were we the ones brought to this world?"_ Ragna questioned, placing a hand on his forehead. _"Why not someone like Trinity or Celica... Hell, even Nine and the Masked Bitch are probably better options than us."_

"Ragna?" The white haired lad was quickly brought out from his conversation with Akuma when he heard his name being called, and turn to his side to see Ikaruga staring at him with an inquisitive look. "Oh uh, sorry. Were you asking me something, Ikaruga?" He asked.

Ikaruga shook her head at the question. "No, but I happen to notice that you seem troubled. Is something the matter, perhaps with your first day of school?" She asked.

Ragna let out a slight sigh before looking towards the others girls; who he could see were talking amongst one another. "Not really, I mean the first day was kind of annoying but everything went by rather smoothly." Ragna said, before an annoyed expression appeared on his face. "Except for one teacher who thought I was an idiot who could only fight."

"I see, I would also find that rather irritating." Ikaruga said, a small frown appearing on her face.

Ragna nodded. "Yeah... he was an asshole." Ragna said, his face returning to its normal stoic expression. "But, that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Oh?" Ikaruga inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The white haired boy then pointed forward; with Ikaruga following the finger to see that he was pointing towards her friends, who were all engaged in conversations. Asuka has just said something to Katsuragi, which caused to blond to start chuckling; while Hibari was talking with Yagyu with a large smile on her face, with the white haired girl smiling softly at the pink haired girl.

"You all seem like a tight group of friends, it kinda makes me feel a little out of place here." Ragna admitted. "I'm not really used to being around a lot of people, so I guess you can kind of call me a loner."

Ikaruga turned her gaze back to Ragna as they continue to walk, and kept it there for a few moments. Ragna noticed and began to get a bit worried, thinking that he might have said something that might have gotten her upset. This fear however, was quick to disappear as a smile would come to grace the black haired beauty's face as she continued to stare at him. "I understand how you feel, Ragna. I was actually quite the same when I first started the academy." Ikaruga said, getting a confused look from Ragna.

"Really?" The white haired boy stated, as to him Ikaruga seemed like the type of be role model to others.

The black haired girl nodded at Ragna's question. "I was rather distant from all the students attending, maintaining a cold demeanor towards any who tried to interact with me. It worked for the most part, except when I first met Katsuragi." Ikaruga said, looking towards the blond. "No matter what I did, she wouldn't leave alone and I first I found it annoying but as time went on, I eventually came to see her as a close friend."

Ikaruga crossed her arms across her chest, looking back towards Ragna. "So I can safely say that I understand how you feel, Ragna." She said.

The _Grim Reaper_ simply smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Ha. I guess you do." He muttered.

"Hey, why are you both so far behind us?" The sound of Katsuragi voice caused both to look forward to look at the blond, who was looking at the two with a suggestive look. "You better not being doing anything inappropriate with him Ikaruga, 'cause I called first dibs on doing anything to him!" Katsuragi said.

Both Ragna and Ikaruga's eyes widen at what Katsuragi said, Asuka and Hibari gained blushes on them and while she wasn't very affected by it, Yagyu was slightly glaring at the blond for saying something so indecent in front of Hibari.

"K-Katsu-nee! You can't say something like that out in the open!" Asuka exclaimed, hands placed on her blushing cheeks.

As Asuka and Katsuragi began to talk about what the blond had just said, with Hibari was attempting to join in; only to be stopped by Yagyu, Ragna turned to Ikaruga with a deadpan expression. "Close friends huh?" He questioned.

 **"Again, the girl has no shame."** Akuma said in a neutral tone.

"Believe me, I continue to question it everyday." Ikaruga said, a deadpan expression of her own on her face.

The two began to walk a bit faster towards the other girls, with the discussion having turning into Katsuragi attempting to grope Asuka while Yagyu was covering Hibari's eyes.

* * *

 _ **SFN: Meanwhile, outside Takashimaya Times Square mall...**_

"Ah! Where are they!" Outside the shopping center, a young woman was seen pacing back in forth at the front of the entrance, arms crossed with an annoyed expression. The girl had tan skin and black haired tied in a ponytail, was wearing a white t-shirt along with blue jeans and a pair black shoes with red lining. "Asuka, Yumi and the rest of them should've been here by now! What could be taking them?!" She questioned.

"Now now Homura, be patient." A girl with blond wearing a green tracksuit said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "They probably just got held up with school."

"Also you need to calm down. You're making a scene." A green haired girl added emotionlessly. The girl in question was wearing a red sweater dress that reached down to just above her upper thighs, thigh high black socks and brown boots.

"Well that's normal for Homura. Right Hikage and Yomi? " said a girl with blond, curled up hair along pink bow on her head. She also had light skin, and was wearing a yellow sweater shirt with a fuchsia skirt, fuchsia colored pantyhose and opened toe, high heeled shoes with black straps.

"Even if that's the case, she's still being too noisy." A black haired girl, with an eyepatch over her left eye said. The girl seemed to be a bit younger then the rest of the girls, and was wearing a pink tank top with a blue skirt, white thigh high socks and a pair of blue and pink sneakers.

Homura just looked at her friends/teammates with an annoyed look. "Hey, I'm not noisy Mirai! Also for the rest of you, we all agreed to meet up here at 5:00 and it's currently 5:20!" She said, crossing her arms across her chest. "So I have every right to be annoyed."

The rest of the girls all just let out individual sighs, knowing that when Homura got like this that it was almost impossible to get her to stop. Before Homura continue on with her rant, the sound of approaching footsteps made the tan girl look behind her to see another group of girls walking towards. All the girls were wearing the same outfit, which consisted of gray, sailor uniform blazer with a matching gray skirt, along with black pantyhose underneath and gray shoes.

While all the girls were wearing the same outfit; they all had different distinguishing features as the lead girl had pale white skin with icy blue eyes, along with dark gray hair done in a medium-length style with a white bow holding it up. The girls to her right, the first possessing fair skin with blue eyes and her hair was blue in color and was done in a kind of bowl cut with a cherry blossom in it, and the second girl also had fair skin with burgundy eyes along with a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth and had long wavy blond hair. To the dark gray haired girl's left side, the first girl was fair skinned with big blue eyes with yellow pupils and had long, light brown hair done in two pigtails, and the second girl was the most unique as she wore a Hanya mask over her face, though it was clear she had fair skin as well and brown hair tied in a side ponytail by a red ribbon.

"Hello, Homura." The gray haired girl said, a polite smile on her face.

"Yumi, you're late! We've been waiting here for a really long time!" Homura stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's only been 20 minutes." Mirai said, not looking at Homura.

"Mirai!" Homura shouted, turning her head to the girl.

Yumi just continued to smile at Homura's interaction with her teammates, before noticing that something was off. "Homura, where is Asuka and the other girls?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The question caused Homura to stop arguing with Mirai, and turned back to the gray haired girl. "Well, we were waiting for both of you but now, we're just waiting for Asuka and the others." Homura answered, placing a hand on her head.

"Homura! Yumi!" The sound of there names being called made Yumi and Homura, along with all of the other girls to the side to see the Asuka and the Hanzo girls walking towards them, along with an unknown, tall white haired boy. "Who's that boy with Asuka, Yumi?" The blue haired girl asked, looking at her leader.

"I don't know Yozakura." Yumi said, before looking to Homura. "Homura, do you know that boy with Asuka?"

Homura shook her head, as she had no idea who the boy was. After about a minute, the Hanzo group and the white haired boy stopped in front of the two group of girls. "Hi, Homura, Yumi! Sorry we took so long getting here." Asuka said, wearing an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Asuka, Yumi got here only a little bit before you did." Homura said, with Yumi nodding in confirmation. "By the way Asuka, who's the guy with you?"

Asuka eyes widened in realization, as she hadn't informed Yumi and Homura that she was inviting someone else to come along with them. "Sorry, forgot to tell you both ahead of time, but I invited a new student from the academy to come along with the girls and I." Asuka explained. "He's new to the city, so I wanted to show him around."

Yumi, Homura and the rest of the girls looked towards the white haired boy, noticing that he had stayed a bit behind and was looking at them with a stoic demeanor. They all also noticed his two different eye colors, crimson red and green and that he was giving off a mysterious presence. "He's kind of cute." Homura whispered, smiling slightly. "Is he a shinobi?"

"No, he's just a normal student." Ikaruga answered, looking at Homura. Both Ragna and Akuma heard that and couldn't help but mentally smirk at how wrong she is.

"Um, Hello." The sound of a gruff male voice caused the group of girls to look behind them to the white haired boy had gotten a bit closer, though still maintained a bit of a distance. "If you're angry at Asuka for taking so long, don't blame her 'cause she just wanted to show me around the city." He explained, before bowing slightly. "My name's Ragna Kisaragi, and if you want to blame anyone for her and her friends being late, you can blame me."

Asuka turned to Ragna, and shook her head at him. "No no, Ragna! It's not your fault, I was the one who invited you so don't blame yourself." She exclaimed.

Yumi smiled at Ragna before walking towards him. "It's nice to meet you Ragna, and please don't blame yourself for causing Asuka and her friends for being late. My name is Yumi and these are my classmates." Yumi said, gesturing towards her teammates.

"Hello Ragna, I am Yozakura." The blue haired girl said, bowing her head at Ragna.

"I'm Minori, nice to meet you." The brown haired girl said, smiling brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shiki." The blond said, giving Ragna a charming smile.

"I'm Murakumo." The girl with the Hanya masked said, with Ragna noticing she had a deep voice for a girl.

Ragna nodded in confirmation at Yumi and her friends, before hearing Akuma talk in his head. **"Hey quick heads up, but these girls are the shinobi that showed up at the park after you defeated all the Yōma."** Akuma stated.

 _"Wait really?"_ Ragna questioned. _"Well, that would explain why this girl with the gray hair sounded a bit familiar. Don't look like they saw my face since they don't recognize me, so no need to be alarmed for now."_

"Well then, Ragna." The Reaper was brought out of his conversation with Akuma by a voice, and looked to his side to see Homura grinning at him with her group behind her. "My name is Homura, and it's nice to meet you." Homura introduced herself, before pointing towards her friends. "Also, these girls are my friends."

"Hello Ragna, my name is Yomi." The green eyed blond said, smiling politely.

"I'm Mirai." The black haired girl with the eyepatch said, with Ragna noticing some caution laced in her voice.

"Haruka, It's nice to meet you Ragna." The curly haired blond said with a hint of playfulness.

Ragna turned his head to look at the last girl but when he did, his eyes widen slightly for a split second and his body tensed a bit as he stared at a green haired girl with golden eyes, and pupils shaped like those of a snake's. **"Hey, you okay? Your body tensed up for a moment there."** Akuma asked with concern.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... had a bit of Deja vu for a second."_ Ragna thought, as his body relaxed. _"That chick's eyes and hair color, it reminded me of Terumi. For a second, I though I was looking at a female version of the bastard but I can tell that isn't the case. Still though, a bit freaking uncomfortable seeing someone with that asshole's hair and eyes color here."_

"Oi Hikage, hurry up and introduce yourself." Homura said, staring at her teammate.

Hikage looked at Homura for a moment, before turning her gaze to Ragna. "I'm Hikage, nice to meet you." She said, her voice having very little emotion.

Ragna nodded at her. "Likewise." He replied back, albeit reservedly.

The girls, due to their training notice the reserved tone in Ragna's voice when he spoke to Hikage, with Katsuragi looking towards him with a raised eyebrow. "You alright big guy?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. "You sound a bit nervous."

"Oh um, sorry. It's just, your friend over there reminded me of someone personal from my old home." Ragna said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "It's nothing you all need to concern yourselves with."

"Oh, she reminds you of an old friend of yours?" Homura asked, crossing her arms.

 _"If by old friend, you mean the guy that cut off my arm, kidnapped my siblings along with mind fucking one of them and is pretty much the person I hate most in the world then yeah, an old friend."_ Ragna thought this on the inside, but on the outside merely nodded to Homura with a straight face.

"Excuse me." Ragna and all the girls look towards Yozakura, who was pointing towards the sky. "I understand that you all are in a conversation at the moment, but I believe that we should enter the mall before it gets any later." She said.

Ragna nodded in agreement. "I agree with her. We can talk more later after all this shopping's done." He said, walking ahead of the girls towards the entrance.

 **"Ya know, most of the girls that go to these Ninja schools have some rather large racks, minus a few. I'm starting to see a pattern."** Akuma said.

 _"Shut up."_ Ragna thought walking faster towards the entrance.

Back with the girls, they all watched as Ragna walked towards the entrance with perplexed expressions. "You sure invited an interesting guy along Asuka, even if he seems a little strange." Homura said, looking at her friend.

Asuka simply laughed nervously. "He's really nice once you get to know him." Asuka said, before rushing after the white haired boy. "Ragna, wait up."

The rest of the Hanzo girls followed after their friends, with the girls of Gessen and Crimson Squad sparing a glance at one another before they too followed to the mall entrance.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Gushed the pink haired girl of Hanzo, running forward with Minori following behind her.

"Don't stray too far Hibari!" Yagyu called out to her.

"You too Minori!" Yozakura added.

The mall is a pretty impressive sight, with 15 floors each of them holding different stores either clothing, food or toys. Many people of all ages were walking around, socializing amongst themselves, the vast majority being people around his current age.

 _"Not even Orient Town has something this impressive."_ Admitted the white haired teen, looking left and right at the sea of people coming in all directions.

 **"To see people full of life and hope..."** Akuma added within his mind, with Ragna agreeing as well. Despite the _Black Beast's_ attack being a little over a century old, the world didn't even recover from its plagued state and while the people within each Hierarchical City had times of being happy, the positivity couldn't even compare to the people here

"Hey big guy!" Blinking momentarily, he saw Katsuragi waving at him, with the rest of the girls looking at the Reaper.

"Never been to a mall before?" Asked the blond pervert of Hanzo. Ragna merely shook his head.

"I can see why. You looked lost for a minute there." Said Homura amusingly, prompting the white haired former rebel to scratch his head.

"Never had the chance." The girls noticed a hint of melancholy in his voice. Catching himself, the red/green eyes boy looked at them, hiding any form of discomfort. Not wanting to pry, the girls left it at that and Shiki went up to Ragna and grabbed ahold of his left arm, hugging it close to her body.

"H-hey what are you doing?!" Ragna questioned, blushing softly from being so close to the blond.

"Don't fret big guy! We'll show you what this place is all about!" Before Ragna can protest, Shiki dragged him along to the nearest highlight of the mall, with the girls following right behind her.

 **"Is this what they call a running gag?"** Mused the _Black Beast_ rhetorically, watching his host get dragged away by the blond Gessen girl.

"Anyone hungry? There's a food court nearby." Requested Shiki, who kept a tight grip on the Reaper's arm much to his dismay.

"Yeah. Haven't gotten the chance to eat yet." Homura admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"We were too busy with our part time jobs." Added Haruka, crossing her arms under her bust. Good thing the _Grim Reaper_ didn't stare for long though.

 **"Seriously, someone can suffocate under those fun bags."** Ragna's eye twitched at the response.

 _"I've watched enough anime to know where situations like these go."_ Ragna thought, remembering watching some shows on his phone during his free period. Hey, the homework had barely even took up a faction of his time; so he had nothing better to do.

 **"Wasn't one of the animes you watched called Highschool DXD?"**

 _"That anime where some perv decides to be the harem king. Yeah dropped it after the tenth episode."_ Ragna thought, remembering how bored he was when watching.

 **"Another situation like this is Infinite Stratos isn't it?"** Hearing that name made him cringe in disgust.

 _"Please don't remind me of that show. I still don't understand how can he be_ that _dense."_ Ragna, while loath to think this, knew that even someone like Kagura who was a massive pervert, would probably be able to get a girl to actually like him and be able to understand those feelings.

 **"I know. The girls may as well wear a shirt that says "Fuck Me" in capitals and he's not gonna get it."** Akuma said, as while he wasn't a human he knew that nobody should have the ability to be that idiotically dense.

"Ragna!" Hearing a voice calling his name, Ragna brought himself out of his mental conversation with Akuma and looked to his side to see Yumi staring at him.

"You've been spacing out on us." Blinking, he mentally facepalmed.

"Shi-Crap! My bad." Fortunately, he caught himself before the word could be said.

"We asked you if you're hungry." The white haired teen waved it off.

"I'm gonna be fi-" his words were interrupted when his stomach growled, causing his face to turn slightly red and the girls to blankly look at him.

 **"Guess that udon's not enough huh?"** Ragna simply internally groaned in annoyance at Akuma's question, all while being unable to come up with an answer for the girls as they looked at him with an inquisitive stare.

"Ragna, did you eat anything?" Ikaruga asked, as she recalled never seeing him eat anything during break.

"I only had lunch and it was a light snack at most." Ragna confessed, with got him a look of disappointment from the Hanzo girls, much to his growing annoyance.

"Why didn't you say so?! We could've already been here earlier!" Chastised Asuka. Ragna's left eye twitched in slight annoyance but said nothing.

 **"Hey, at least their first words aren't, "That 90 billion bounty is mine.""**

"Sorry, didn't wanna worry you guys." Admitted the sole male of the group.

"Ragna, we may be have known each other for a short while but don't hesitate to voice out when you need something, alright?" Ikaruga asked him gently, causing the Reaper to look away.

"Sure, my bad. It's just I'm not used to people looking out for me." He admitted. Even while he was a teen in his own world, his master forced him to go for days without food and had to hunt on his own, along with the grueling training session. That and his status as a criminal made groups of bounty hunters and NOL soldiers after his ass if he were to remain stationary at extended periods.

"Well things are different now." Asuka said, smiling all the while.

"Aww, look at you Asuka!" Suddenly, Katsuragi made the move to grab the brunette's chest again, until the Reaper grabbed one of her arms, making the blond pervert look at him in surprise.

"Do that later, let's find a table first." Pouting yet seeing his point, Katsu put her hands down, much to the relief of the granddaughter of Hanzo.

"Thanks." Ragna merely nodded his head, walking ahead of the group of girls to find a good vendor, with the rest of the girls following behind. With a variety of selections, there were many different food ready to be sold. Some sold ramen, others sold sushi and the like. The white haired teen grabbed himself a bowl of tempura with rice on the bottom. It wasn't as good as tentama udon but some shrimp did him some good once in a while.

 **"How does it feel, partner?"** The crimson rebel was puzzled on the beast's question.

 **"I mean your first normal outing with people your age?"** Akuma clarified for him.

 _"So far, so good. Still trying to get used to not having people kill me on sight though."_ The Reaper admitted, using chopsticks to munch on some shrimp.

 **"Also that this is one of the only times where Taokaka and Platinum don't run you dry."**

 _"Oh, yeah...forgot about those two."_ Both of them had black hole for stomachs, but while the former at least was pretty nice to him if a tad energetic, the latter...she really had a knack of pissing everybody off. Well at least the part of Platinum that was Luna.

 _"She's Doctor Lady's problem now, thank goodness."_ Ragna sighed, happy that the brat's finally out his hair.

"Ragna!" Looking up, he saw Yozakura picking up the chair and sitting next to him. The Reaper merely addressed her with a glance before going back to his food.

"I guess you don't have much to say, do you?" The blue haired girl of Gessen asked. The former rebel spared her another glance and gave a slight nod in confirmation.

"You reminded me of Yumi when I first met her." If Ragna had been listening, he gave no indication as he continued to eat. Yozakura, decided to continue speaking regardless if the white haired boy was listening or not.

"She was always a bit distant too, preferred to be by herself." Stopping for a second, he craned his neck at her.

"Like Ikaruga then. She told me the same thing." Ragna replied back.

 **"There's more to what they say."** Added the _Black Beast_ within his mind.

 _"I know. Probably shinobi reasons."_ At least unlike Bang, these girls can certainly pass off as ninjas as they didn't have his loud voice.

"How's Hanzo Academy?" Looking at his left, he saw Yomi and Yagyu sit at his table, much to his mental annoyance.

"It's been fine." Was his rather bored response.

"What about that fight you had earlier with Asagiri?" Both Yozakura and Yomi looked at the silver haired squid lover with confusion written on their faces.

"Yeah, some asshole wanted to "introduce" me to the school and I kicked his pretty boy ass." Yagyu told them a summary of the events that transpired, causing both girls to give him surprised stares.

"Before you ask, I've had someone that taught me how to fight." It wasn't really a lie, but they wouldn't exactly believe that a cat beastkin was the one who even gave him the ropes.

"Must've been a good teacher, then." Noted Yomi. A small shiver went down Ragna's spine.

"He meant well, but every time I trained, I couldn't move. Even getting up made my muscles feel like they were on fire." The three girls could only nod in understanding. Affable as Jubei was, he was downright _merciless_ when it came to him. Hell, he had to hunt a wolf and a bear before he hit the age of 15 in his own world.

"I'll put this away for a sec." Ragna picked up the bowl and tray, going over to the trash bin and put the tray and bowl on top while throwing away the chopsticks. Unbeknownst to the Reaper, the girls opted to talk about a conversation of their own.

"Do you think he's..." Started Yozakura but Yagyu shook her head no.

"Loner as he is, he hasn't done anything that might've indicated he's a shinobi." Yagyu asked, leaving the girls to merely pondered at the response.

"We can't just outright jump into conclusions though. We've only just met Ragna-san and don't want him to feel like this is an interrogation." Said Yozakura, eating on rice crackers.

"So what do we do then?" Yomi asked, taking a bite of her bean sprout soup.

"Nothing. Unless he does something that endangers us, it'd be stupid to call him an enemy." A few feet away, Ragna heard the conversation despite their quiet tone and gritted his teeth.

 _"Shit!"_

 **"Calm down, you idiot. Other than your ridiculous strength, they don't seem to expect anything else. As long as you keep that right arm of yours hidden, we're in the clear.**

Glancing to his right, the girls seem to take a gander at Ragna occasionally but didn't have a suspicious look in their eyes.

 **"You didn't exactly lie about how you got strong. Just keep me out the conversation."**

 _"Noted."_ Throwing the last of his trash away, he went back to the girls.

"Anything I missed?" The girls shook their heads.

"Hey, Yagyu?" Ragna exclaimed, gaining the squid lover's attention. "I thought that you'd be hanging out with Hibari. No offense about you being here, just seemed like you really enjoy being with her."

Yagyu, who understood Ragna's question simply waved it off. "Hibari will be fine. She's been learning how to take care of herself lately." Ragna raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" Yagyu tried to find the right words without being too personal.

"Whenever we're together and something happens, I'm always there to protect her. As much as I want to continue to shield Hibari, there are times where she's gonna need to pull her own weight. She can't keep relying on me as often." Yagyu stated, placing a hand on her chest.

The white haired teen nodded his head in understanding, continuing to look down at his Pepsi. "She's like a little sister to you, huh?" Ragna questioned, remembering that feeling all to well.

"...Yes." Yagyu said, smiling softly.

"I understand how you feel Yagyu." Yozakura voice made Ragna, Yagyu and Yomi looked towards the blue haired girl, who had her eyes closed as she continued to eat her rice crackers. "I have siblings of my own, who I loved and took care of due to being the oldest."

"Really? How many do you have?" the bean sprout lover asked.

"Eleven." The former criminal and blond Crimson girl widened their eyes in surprise.

"You must've been quite busy." Noted Yomi. Yozakura nodded her head.

"It was a pretty hectic houselife, being the oldest and all." Yozakura admitted, smiling softly.

"Yomi-chan, do you have any siblings?" Yagyu asked.

Yomi shook her head at the question. "No, only child. What about you Ragna?" The blond asked, turning to the white haired boy.

The white haired teen looked at Yomi at a moment before glancing down at his soda, a mixed feeling of both nostalgia and sadness mirroring his features. The girls notice this and became a bit concerned.

"Ragna, if you don't want to-" Started the blond Crimson girl.

The _Grim Reaper_ shook his head, looking up at the girls. "It's fine. I did have siblings of my own." He said, taking a sip from his soda.

The girls seemed a bit uncomfortable about broaching the subject because of the somewhat pained the red rebel had, but Ragna, taking notice of this, was quick to change his expression to a neutral one. "Jin and Saya..., those were my younger siblings' names. We use to live in a church with a sister when were younger, it was quiet life but nice one at the same time." He said, looking down at his soda.

Remembering the good memories that came from living in the church that he and his siblings lived in, caused a rare genuine smile to appear. Its appearance shocked the three girls, his expression showing genuine mirth.

"Jin had been a bit of a cry baby growing up, for some odd reason he was scared of the moon and always had nightmares that it was gonna fall on him." Ragna recalled, remembering the nights when Jin would come into his room and crawl up on his bed. "He liked being the center of my attention, always wanting me to either play or just be around him.

He than took another sip from his soda before continuing. "Saya, she had been a shy little girl but was still friendly towards others and loved Jin and I greatly. One time she tried to make a meal for us to show how much she cared for us but uh..., well I could safely say that being a chef was probably not in her future." As fond as the memory was, the white haired boy shuddered slightly when he remembered the time she tried to roast a turkey, and something indescribable came out when it finished. He and Jin had ended up getting so sick that they were bedridden for a week and felt like they were gonna die, with Saya crying and apologizing profusely all the while.

Ragna simply shook his head, deciding not to remember the aftermath of that meal. "Anyways like I said, it wasn't the best life to have but I can honestly say, that I wouldn't change it one bit." He stated.

All three girls just looked at the boy with smiles of their own, with Yozakura's smile being also one of understanding. While her siblings had been rather at many time exhausting to deal with, she would never trade away the memoires that she had formed with them. "Ragna-san if you don't mind me asking, where are your siblings now?" Yozakura asked, finding herself wanting to know more about the white haired boy across from her.

The moment the question left Yozakura's mouth, she along with Yagyu and Yomi saw the smile was wiped from Ragna's face and the peaceful expression that he had worn, morphed into one of sadness as his eyes closed. "...They're in a better place now, where I'll never see them again." It was a half truth if he was being honest, as Ragna knew that both his siblings were alive in the new world he created but at the same time, he knew that he most likely never see them again.

 _"They're probably better off without me, since our world can finally move on."_ Ragna thought.

 **"That maybe true partner, but then again that doesn't mean you don't wish you were with them?"** Akuma questioned, with Ragna staying silent rather then answering.

"I'm, sorry Ragna-san." Ragna open his eyes at the sound of Yozakura's voice and saw her looking away from him in regret, along with Yagyu and Yomi also staring at him with sad eyes. "I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question." Yozakura said.

The crimson rebel gained a surprised expression before letting out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "Look it's cool, it happened a while ago so don't worry about it." Ragna said, hoping to end this problem before it developed further.

"But I-"

 _"Come on, Ragna...Let's meld together..."_ The _Grim Reaper_ had small shivers going down his spine, a pained look accompanying his features, which caused the girls to look at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Yomi asked the white haired teen. Ragna put a hand up and nodded his head.

"I'm fi-"

"Yagyu-chan!" The table of four looked to see Hibari walking towards them with a smile. She also appeared to be holding a cup of ice cream in her hands as she walked towards them. "Try this ice cream flavor, it's brand new and it taste really good." Hibari said, smiling.

"A new ice cream flavor?! Let me try, Let me try!" Right as Hibari made it to the table, Minori suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pounced at the pink haired girl behind to get the sweet treat from her. Unfortunately, the action caused the pink haired girl to stumble and the cup of ice cream went flying out of her hands, across the table... and right onto Ragna's head. All the girls gasped at what just happened, while Ragna on the other hand gained a bored expression with his eyes closing half way.

 _"Well this feels familiar."_ Ragna thought, feeling the ice cream drip down his face.

"G-Gomenasai!" Hibari cried, a fearful expression appearing on her face. "R-Ragna-san, I didn't mean to-!"

Ragna simply let out a sigh as he listened to Hibari apologizing, before standing up looking towards Yagyu. "You mind tell meaning where the bathroom is? I wanna wipe this stuff off." He asked.

The entire table was slightly put off as to how nonchalant the white haired boy had reacted to the current situation, with Yagyu being the first to snap out of it due to his questions. "Um, it's over there Ragna-san." Yagyu answered, pointing towards the restroom.

Ragna nodded in thanks, before quickly beginning to make his way towards it. Along the way, he passed by Asuka and the rest of the girls, with the girls noticing him as he walked and raising an eyebrow at his appearance. "Um Ragna-san, why do you...?"

"Don't ask." Ragna muttered, passing by them without a single glance.

Not letting himself be bothered by the gazes of the people who were staring at him out of either amusement or confusion, He finally made it to the bathroom and walked in, stopping in front of one of the sinks and taking a moment to look at himself. Most of his face was covered in light blue ice cream, along with being able to tell it was on his body due to feeling it on his back and seeing the stains on his shirt. The _Grim Reaper_ just let out a sigh.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" Ragna muttered, before licking some of the ice cream off his cheek. "Hmm. Salty, but sweet at the same time."

Eventually 5 minutes and multiple paper towels, both dry and wet later; Ragna had manage to get all of the ice off his head and body, but didn't bother to try to get it out of his clothing and he even found that his pants had gotten stained as well. "Well, I'm gonna smell like ice cream 'till I take a shower." He muttered.

 **"Well look on the bright side, at least your face is clean."** Akuma said, trying to be optimistic.

Ragna just groaned out in annoyance before making his way out of the bathroom, hoping that this day was close to being over. As soon as he came out of the restroom, he found himself seeing both Hibari and Yagyu standing in front him with the former looking a nervous, while the latter looked calm but was standing in front of her friend in a semi-protective fashion.

"What are you two doing over here?" Ragna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Upon asking his question, Ragna saw that Hibari began to fidget slightly and had her gaze focused on the ground. Shifting his gaze over to Yagyu, he looked at her before motioning to Hibari with his eyes, Yagyu letting out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hibari wanted to apologize to you, for what happened with the ice cream." Yagyu explained.

"Oh." Ragna said.

Ragna turned his gaze back to Hibari, who continue to keep her gaze to the floor due feeling Ragna's gaze on her. "I um..." Hibari said, placing her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry for what happened Ragna-san. It was an accident and I didn't mean-"

Before Hibari could go on to finish her sentence, she felt a hand being placed on her which caused her to look to see Ragna just looking at her, a tired yet soft smile on her face. Yagyu, who had been watching the whole scene and saw Ragna lifting his hand up; her body tensed up but she quickly relaxed once she saw that he had not ill intentions towards Hibari.

"Look, it was an honest mistake. Besides compared, to most of the stuff I've have to go through in my life, getting a bit of ice cream on my head and clothing is nothing to complain about." Ragna said, keeping his gaze on Hibari. "So do me a favor and stop apologizing cause I'm not mad, alright?"

Hibari stared up at Ragna in surprise over what he said, before a smile appeared as she nodded her head in confirmation. "Hai!" She exclaimed.

Ragna simply smirked before ruffling his hand through Hibari's hair, which caused the pinkette to giggle softly. Yagyu smiled at the scene before her, glad that no negative consequences had come out of the incident. "So Ragna-san, I assume that you'll be needing some new clothing?" Yagyu questioned, noticing the stains on the white haired teen's shirt.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reason I agreed to come with Asuka and you all." Ragna answered, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I need some new threads 'cause other than what I'm wearing and some sleepwear, that's all I got."

"Did someone mention clothes shopping?!" Ragna, Hibari and Yagyu turn their heads to the right to see the rest of the girls walking towards them, with Asuka, Katsuragi and Shiki being the first to reach the three. "So the big guy needs to go shopping for a new outfit, I think we can help with that." Katsuragi said, a mischievous smirk appearing.

"Nope!" Ragna said, which caused the three girls to look at him in surprise. "I am not going to become some kind of dress up toy for you three, so I'll be doing my own clothes shopping thank you!"

"Eh! Come on Ragna, we wouldn't do that!" Asuka said.

"I would." Katsuragi said, raising her hand.

Shiki placed her hand in front of Katsuragi's face and pushed her back, all while giving Ragna a charming smile. "'Most of us wouldn't do that Ragna-san, so don't worry." She said.

The former criminal merely give them a skeptical glance, before raising one finger up. "One chance, mess it up and you guys are done. Capeesh?" He asked, getting a nod from the three.

"Ragna-san?" The former rebel looked to his side to see Yozakura and the brown haired girl, Minori if he remembered correctly, walking up to him. "Minori here, would like to apologize for causing Hibari's ice cream to fall on your head." Yozakura said, giving the girl a stern look. "Right Minori?"

Minori flinched under Yozakura's gaze before looking at Ragna with a nervous smile. "Gomen Ragna-san." She said.

Ragna simply waved it off with a bored expression on his face. "Look, like I told Hibari it's fine, so don't worry about it alright." He said, before looking around. "So, where would the clothing store in this place?"

The moment those words had left Ragna's mouth, he felt his left arm being grabbed before finding himself being dragged by Shiki. **"Here we go again."** Akuma said, in amusement.

"Well then Ragna-san, let get moving!" Shiki said, dragging the boy along.

Ragna groaned in annoyance as the blond dragged him by the arm, being somewhat used to this due to Asuka doing it so often. The rest of the girls followed after the two, with Yagyu and Yozakura hanging back from the group. "I'm surprise that he wasn't angry over what happened." Yozakura commented, looking to squid lover. "I was expecting him to be at least a little angry at Minori."

Yagyu nodded in agreement. "I understand what you mean, but it seems to not have even faze him." She commented, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's quite interesting when you think about it."

"Oi Yagyu-chan, Yozakura-chan hurry up!" The sound of Shiki voice calling out to them made the two girls take one more glance at one another, before they quickly followed after the group. After the duo were behind the rest of the girls, the group continued to make their way over to the clothing section of the mall in order to help Ragna find something new to wear. Speaking of Ragna, after he finally got Shiki to let go of his arm, the white haired boy had deicide to walk in the back of the group, firstly because they would lead the way to the store and secondly because he didn't like being surrounded. As he was walking, Ragna also take notice of guys around his age glaring at him from the corner of his eye, along with hear some whispers.

"Man look at all those chicks!"

"I know right, they're all smoking hot!"

"That silver haired guy is fucking lucky, bet he has fun with them huh?!"

"He he, I know I would, especially with that girl with the pink hair!"

Ragna grit his teeth over what he heard, his right hand turning into a fist and his blood beginning to boil over that whisper, already knowing over who the 'girl with the pink hair' was. **"Kid you need to calm down, it's not gonna do you any good getting into a fight right now."** Akuma said, feeling the anger forming in Ragna's head.

 _"Tch, I know. But what those guys said is really staring to piss me off, not to mention the glares from the rest of these perverts are getting old."_ Ragna thought, quietly letting out an annoyed sigh. _"Though you gotta point, getting into a fight now won't do anything but make me look like delinquent so I'll chill... for now."_

"We're here!" Ragna turned his attention back to the girls and saw they were standing in front of a shop, with the white haired boy looking up to see the sign above. "NUMBER (N)INE?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "This place the clothing store you were telling me about?"

Shiki and Katsuragi almost immediately appeared in front of Ragna and tried to grab his arm, only for the boy to take a step back in avoidance. "I can walk into the store with my own two feet, thank you." Ragna said, doing just that.

"Ah, you're no fun." Katsuragi said, as the she, Shiki and the rest of the girls followed after him.

Once inside the store, Ragna saw that they had a large selection of clothing for both men and women, with a wide range of various styles as well. "Hmm, not a bad place."

"Excuse me sir." Ragna turned to his side to see a man, who had curly auburn hair and was wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt with black stylish jeans and dress shoes standing besides. There was also a tag attached to his shirt, which had the name "Kuro" on it. "Do you require help looking for anything."

"Ah no, I think I could-" Before Ragna could finish his sentence, he felt the back of shirt being grabbed and looked behind him at Asuka, Shiki and Katsuragi who were all looking at him with a pleading looks. "...Haaa, actually could you help me find some new threads to wear? My wardrobe is a little lacking." Ragna stated, looking at the man with a tired look as he could practically feel the girl's smiling behind him.

"Of course sir. Follow me please, as I will need your measurements in order to do anything further." Kuro said, as he walked towards one of the stores dressing rooms.

Ragna began to follow after the man, only to hear footsteps following close behind and turned his head to see Katsuragi walking behind. When said girl notice him looking at her, she simply smiled up at him. "What?" She asked.

The white haired boy turned towards the other girls, more specifically towards Ikaruga. "Restrain her, please." He exclaimed.

Ikaruga nodded and quickly grabbed Katsuragi by her collar before dragging her back towards the other girls. "Aw come on." Katsuragi whined, sitting on the floor as she was dragged.

Ragna gave a quick look of thanks before following after the store employee into the changing room, the door closing as soon as the white haired teen walked through it. This left the girls took look at one another, not really knowing what to do as they waited for their male friend.

"Asuka-chan." Yumi said, getting the brunette's attention. "Could you tells us more about Ragna-san? From what I could, it seems you have interacted with the him the most."

Asuka placed a finger underneath her chin as she contemplates Yumi's question, taking about a minute before turning her attention back to her friend. "Well there really isn't much I can tell you about him, since I've only known him for a day," Asuka stated, before a smile came up. "But to me, I think that he's a really nice person despite the way he acts and talks sometimes.

"Hai, I think so to Asuka-Chan!" Hibari said, wearing a smile of her own. "I was a little scared of Ragna-san when I first saw him, but I'm sure he's a really nice person!"

"He does seem to be very understanding, since he wasn't really mad at Hibari or Minori for the whole ice cream incident." Yagyu said, to which Yozakura nodded in agreement with squid lover.

Yumi nodded, as she found herself agreeing with what Asuka, Yagyu and Hibari said about the white haired teen. He might've looked a bit scary and menacing in his appearance, but he gives off no indication that he meant to harm anyone. She was to say something when something caught her eye, and she turned to Ikaruga. "Um, Ikaruga-chan." She said, pointing towards the ground.

Ikaruga, confused, looked towards where Yumi was pointing and her eyes widen when she saw that she was holding Katsuragi's shirt and only her shirt. She quickly looked behind her and saw the blond, her upper body clad only in a baby blue bra walking slowly and quietly away from them. "Katsuragi!" Ikagura shouted.

The blond body straighten up due to her name, and took a quick glance behind her to see Ikaruga and the rest of the Hanzo girls rushing towards her. This caused the girl to quickly break out into a sprint towards her destination, the changing room of one Ragna Kisaragi.

 _"Come on, Come on! I'm almost there!"_ Katsuragi thought, feeling the other fours girls getting closer to her. Seeing the handle just a bit away from her, the blond made a jump for it and reached her hand out to grasp the hand the handle. Her attempt was met with success, as she felt her hand land on the handle. "Yes!" She said, turning the handle.

"No!" Before Katsuragi could do anything more, the four remaining Hanzo girls crashed into the blond and dogpiled her, preventing her from moving. "Katsu-nee, you can't do something like this!" Asuka said, holding onto one the girls arms.

"Stop this behavior at once Katsuragi, or the consequences will be very severe!" Ikaruga said, glaring down at the blond.

Both Hibari and Yagyu didn't say thing but both laid on top of Katsuragi's legs, to prevent her from getting up. The four we're about to drag the blond away, but..

"What are you five doing?"

All five Hanzo girls suddenly felt a chill go up their spines and looked up to see a shirtless Ragna, looking down at them with a demeanor on his face that just screamed "You done fucked up". "You were looking at me while I undressed, weren't you?" He questioned, a dark tone in his voice.

"N-no Ragna-san! This is just a misunderstanding, really!" Asuka said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Hmm I gotta admit Ragna, not only do you have just a pretty handsome face but your body looks pretty good!" Katsuragi said, wearing a mischievous smile on her face. "Good abs, muscles in all the right places. I'm really liking what I see!"

"Katsuragi!" The four Hanzo girls exclaimed.

The sounds of knuckles being cracked caused the four girls to return their gaze to Ragna, who held his left fist in his right hand. "...We're sorry?" Asuka said, softly.

"Nope." Ragna said, as he pounced.

" **PERVERTS!"**

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

"Wow, I didn't expect him to get that angry. Most guys would be happy at the idea of girls peeking on him." Homura inquired amusedly.

All five Hanzo girls were currently sitting on the ground, holding small icepacks, courtesy of Yumi, against the top of their hands due to Ragna hitting them all on the head. "I told you Homura-chan, Ragna isn't like most guys." Asuka said, wincing slightly as she pressed the ice onto her head.

"I must agree with Asuka on this." Ikaruga said, before turning towards Katsuragi. "Also when we get back to the academy, your punishment will be very severe for causing this Katsuragi."

Katsuragi merely smiled at Ikaruga's words. "Ah, it was worth it." She said, not regretting what she did.

"Hibari, how is your head?" Yagyu asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

Hibari gave a small smile, as she held the ice bag lightly against her head. "I'm okay Yagyu-chan really. I don't really hurt that much." Hibari said.

"Yeah, sorry about. I should have known that only Katsuragi was trying something." Ragna called out from behind the curtain. "I tried to hit you guys lighter then her, but I guess I didn't do it by much."

"That's putting it lightly." Shiki said, putting a hand on her hip. "Also, are you almost done getting dressed Ragna-san?"

"Almost, just wait a couple more minutes." Ragna called out.

2 more minutes later, the girls heard the sound of curtains being pulled and towards the source, all gasping at what they saw. There stood Ragna, wearing his new outfit which consisted of a red, high collar jacket with a black, long sleeve shirt that had a red cross on the chest underneath, a pair of loose, dark wash colored jeans and black combat boots with golden laces. His hands were covered with a pair of black gloves that had red flame like decals and hydra-like heads.

He also had a few accessories, such as having two different colored ribbons, one red and one black, tied around each of his jacket sleeves, a silver bracelet with a two katana in the shape of an X engraved on it, two belts around his waist in an X formation, black Rolex watch, a silver necklace with a blue, snowflake pendant attached to it and a black cape with a gold trim around his shoulders, reaching down to his mid back.

Ragna just looked at the girls, their lingering gaze making him lift an eyebrow up. "What, do I look bad of something?" He asked, looking over at himself.

Asuka, Yumi and Homura were the first to break out of their trance; after noticing Ragna was talking to them. "No no Ragna-san, it looks really good." Asuka said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Indeed Ragna-san, it looks quite fitting for yourself." Yumi said, smiling.

Homura simply gave him a thumbs up in approval, agreeing with what the other two girls had said.

Ragna simply smiled in thanks, before turning towards a mirror and looking at himself over once more.

 **"Huh, you actually decided to use me as a part of your design."** Interjected Akuma, amused and flattered.

 _"You are a part of me now, you know."_ The white haired teen then turned towards Kuro, who was holding two bags in his hands. "So, how much is this all gonna cost anyways?" He asked.

"Well considering the outfit, along with inclusion of sleepwear and a few other items," Kuro said, raising the bag in his right hand. "I would have to say that, everything would come out to being 55,352.50 yen."

All the girls eyes widened at the price, but Ragna simply walked over Kuro and reached into the back with his stained clothes, before pulling out a plastic card from inside the pants. _"Really glad that Sayuri gave me this, 'cause I wouldn't be able to afford any of this stuff."_ Ragna thought, handing the card to employee.

"I'll go ring you up." Kuro said, handing the bags to Ragna before walking to the register.

"Wow Ragna-san, you must be rich or something if you don't mind paying that much money." Yozakura said, glancing at the white haired teen.

Ragna merely rubbed a hand through his hair, turning his gaze away from the girls. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He muttered.

A few moments later; Kuro walked back to Ragna and hand him back the card. After placing the card back into his other pants, Ragna and the girls walked out of the store. "So, what now?" He asked, looking at the girls. "Are you guys gonna go out and buy some stuff?"

"Nah, we all just came out to hang out. Besides it's getting pretty late, so we should probably start making our way out of here." Yomi said, getting nods of agreement from the other girls.

"Oi omae!" Before Ragna could say anything else, he heard someone calling at him and looked to see four guys standing a few away. One had blue hair that reach down to his neck, the second one was shorter then the rest and had a bowl cut, third one was the tallest and had a mohawk with the sides of his head shaved and the fourth was the same height had a buzzcut. They all wore the same thing, a black jacket with a blue shirt and dark blue pants with white sneakers. The only difference among the four was that the first one wore chains around his neck.

Ragna could tell these guys weren't friendly, so he kept his guard up. "Yeah, what do you want?" Ragna asked, his usual frown appearing on his face.

"Hey dude, not need to get so defensive. Just wanted to know how you manage to get all these girls to follow after you?" The silver haired boy said, smirking. "I mean there are super hot, and they all got great bods too."

All the girls eyes widened at what the blue haired boy said, feeling offended of how bluntly he spoke about them. Ragna meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at the guy, his left hand turning into a fist. "Come again?" Ragna replied coldly.

"Come on man, why don't you share a couple of them with us huh?" The teen asked, before glancing at Hibari. "I espically would like to play with the pink haired cutie over there."

All the girl now began to openly glaring at the boys in disgust, with Yagyu especially doing so as she stood in front of Hibari protectively. "Kisama." She whispered.

"So what do you say bu-" Before the guy could finish his sentence, the sounds of a fist hitting someone in the face rang through out the entire mall. All the girls eyes widened, along with the three other boys as they watched Ragna deck the blue haired teen, sending the poor soul flying back as blood spilled out of his nose and even a tooth went flying out of his mouth as he crashed onto the ground.

"There's my answer." Ragna said, flicking his fingers. "Hope you understand, buddy."

 **"Well can't say he didn't have that coming. Also pretty sure he's unconscious."** Akuma added, smirking. **"Though I would have preferred if you broke his jaw as well."**

"You bastard!" The three other boys shouted. "You're gonna pay for what you did to the boss!"

Ragna gained a look a surprise. "That guy was your leader? Wow you guys must have really low standards, huh?" Ragna said, smirking.

The answer seem to make the three boys angrier, as the shortest one charged at the former criminal recklessly. The crimson rebel saw this and waited 'till he got close, before swinging his left leg out, nailing the short teen in the side of his head and sending him crashing into info stand, which fell onto top of him. The white haired teen then felt a presence behind him and swing his left fist back, nailing the buzzcut teen in the jaw and sending him crashing onto the floor. Ragna turned his attention the last one, a predatory smirk gracing his lips.

"Alright big guy, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Ragna said, cracking his neck.

The mohawk teen simply roared and charged forward at Ragna, swinging his right fist at the Reaper's face. Ragna, of course dodged by ducking below the attack and quickly jumping up, ending the confrontation by headbutting the teen straight in the face which sent the boy crashing down with blood dripping down his face.

"Well hard way it was." Ragna said, before glaring down at the unconscious gang. "Let that be a lessons to you shitheads. The next time you talk objectively about someone's friends, make sure that person can't kick the ever living shit out of you, got it?"

Ragna then turned his gaze away from the four unconscious teens and back to the girls, only to be met with shocked looks that each of the girls wore on their faces. "...What?" He asked, confused.

"Hey you!" Ragna then found himself being tackled to the ground, his head being pressed onto the ground. "Hey what the heck?!" Ragna shouted, turning his face slightly to a security guard over him.

"We had a report come in about a fight in this area, with the suspect being a white haired male." The security guard said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "So we'll be taking you in for questioning by the police."

"Wait sir please, this is a misunderstanding!" Hibari said, rushing forward.

"Hibari stop!" Ragna's voice caused the pink haired girl to stop in her tracks, with Hibari looking down at him to see him shaking his head at her. "Look, I'll come with you without any resistance." Ragna said, glancing up at the security guard.

The guard looked down at Ragna for a moment before nodding, and after securing the handcuffs on his white haired teen hands; helped him to his feet. The pair then began walk away from the scene, with the girls watching with worried expressions on their faces. "Ragna-san." Hibari whispered.

* * *

 ** _French narrator: "Outside the_** Takashimaya Times Square mall at ** _"7:45 pm"":_**

 _"Glad those police officers and the mall owner were willing to look the other way, due to the circumstances."_ Ragna thought, rubbing his hand through his hair.

After explaining to the police officers what had happened, along with them looking over at the security footage to confirm his story, the mall owners and the cops were willing to let him walk free of charge, due to him only acting in defense of the girls. Also, It turned out the four teens he beat the crap out of had been causing trouble in the mall for quite awhile, so the cops took them to the to local police precinct to determine their punishment.

 **"Agreed, also I hope those punks have some serious charges on them."** Akuma said, chuckling. **"Would definitely teach them a lesson they won't soon forget."**

The white haired teen walked out of the mall with his head down as he made his way back to the academy, just wanting lay on his bed, fall asleep and be done with this whole damn day. "Ragna-san." Ragna lifted his head, only find himself looking at Asuka along with the rest of the girls as well. "What are you guys doing here? Wait, were you all waiting for me?" Ragna questioned, in surprise.

"Well duh dude. We weren't going to just leave you here along." Katsuragi said, smiling at him. "Besides, we all sort of owe you one."

"She's right Ragna-san." Yozakura said, wearing a smile of her own. "We all owe you a debt for defending us from those despicable boys."

"Oh um, it's fine. You don't have to thank me." Ragna said.

"Ragna-san?" Ragna turned his head to see Hibari looking up at him with a thankful expression on her face. "I just wanted to say thank you, for defending me from what those boys said about me." She said.

"I would like to give you thanks as well Ragna-san." Yagyu said, smiling at the white haired teen. "I was actually going to do what you did to those boys for what they said about Hibari, but it seems you beat me to it."

Ragna just let out a sigh, as he turned his face away from this girls. "Look, they just pissed me off about what they were saying about you girls and since were friends, I thought it wouldn't be weird to defend you all from what they said." Ragna said, placing a hand on his head. "Besides, I would've put them into a coma if they tried to do something to Hibari."

Hearing what Ragna said made the rest of the girls giggle, with Hibari even walking forward and giving Ragna a hug. "Thank you again, Ragna-san." She said, smiling happily.

Ragna simply looked down at her, before smiling softly and patting Hibari on the head. "Anytime." He said.

All the girls smiled at the exchange, with Hikage walking up to Ragna and holding out two bags to him. "Here's the stuff you left behind when the security guard took you, Ragna-san." She said, in her usual monotone voice.

Ragna gave a thanks before taking the items. "Anyways, I'm gonna go on ahead back to the academy to put all this stuff away." Ragna said, as he glanced at the girls. "Yumi, Homura, Yozakura, Hikage, Minori, Haruka, Shiki, Yomi, Murakumo, Mirai. It was nice to meet you all, have a good night."

"To you as well, Ragna-san." Yumi said, watching as the boy left before turning to Asuka. "You were right Asuka-chan. Ragna-san truly is nice person."

Homura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, plus he's a decent fighter. Too bad he isn't a shinobi though, he would make a really good one with his skill." She said, smirking.

 **"If only they found out what sort of shit you went through."** Replied the _Black Beast,_ chuckling. Ragna responded with a smirk at the being of destruction.

"Well I'm glad you were able to see that he really is a nice person." Asuka said, smiling. "Well were gonna catch up with Ragna-san before he gets to far. Have a goodnight Homura-chan, Yumi-chan."

All the girls exchange goodbyes with one another and went there separated ways, with the Hanzo girls rushing after Ragna before he got to far. The eventually catch up with him and the group of six make their way back to academy, exchanging small talk and Ragna stopping Katsuragi from groping Asuka, much to the brunette's relief.

 _ **(Later that night)**_

Ragna could be seen laying down on his bed with his new sleepwear, which consisted of a mid-sleeve black shirt with red basketball shorts. After getting back to the academy; the crimson rebel had said goodnight to the girls and made his way into his room, putting his new clothing away and was currently staring up at the sealing.

 **"Something wrong?"** Akuma asked.

"Nah, just thinking about how this day went. Despite everything that happened, I can't deny that I had some fun on this trip." Ragna said, placing his hands behind his head.

 **"That's true, I guess you could say that today was probably one of the best ones you've had."** Akuma said, chuckling.

Ragna thought about what Akuma said before glancing out the window to look at the moon, a smile appearing on his face as he continue to think about the day. "Yeah, I guess it was." He said, closing his eyes.

As sleep began to take its hold on him, the former _Grim Reape_ r couldn't help but think of how his days are gonna be. With his abysmal luck, it's inevitable that something crazy is gonna be up the corner.

 _"I've taken on the world by myself before. I'll do it again if I have to."_ Were his last thoughts, before sleep grasped him.

 **(End of Chapter.)**

 **Gag Reel: Birthday Boy's Arrival (even though it's a little late).**

 **(AN: This small section isn't part of the story, just something I came up with.**

Our favorite _Grim Reaper_ was just walking through the streets of Japan. After hanging out with the ninja girls, he felt obligated to have some time to himself after all.

 **"This feeling..."** Ragna looked at the _Black Beast_ in confusion. He can hear concern laced within his voice.

 _"What's going on?"_

 **"I can sense it."** The white haired teen looked at him, confused.

 **"The _Power of Order_ is here." **The Reaper's eyes widened in confusion.

 _"Impossible! No one in this world can do that!"_

 **"That's because it's not from here. It's from our world."** Gritting his teeth, Ragna tensed up and kept walking but heeded his warning.

 _"Shit, even here someone's out to off me. Who the hell is it? That Masked Bitch? Tsubaki?"_

 **"Uh...You might not like the answer."**

 _"Why?"_

"BROTHERRRRRR!" Hearing that made Ragna's eyes widen in surprise, dread filling his very core. Slowly turning around, he could see him.

It was a male, 5'10 in height with green eyes and blond hair. He wears the blue uniform of the NOL infantry division. His uniform consists of a sleeveless blue coat with red lining and gold trimmings, a sleeveless white tunic secured at the waist with three black belts, and underneath everything a black form-fitting, full-length bodysuit with long sleeves. He wears a pair of thick, long, white gloves folded over just below his elbows.

Detached, long blue strips of cloth are attached to his coat by a pair of large silver buttons near his shoulders. They end in black triangles with a single gold stripe on the outside, while the inside remains completely blue. These sleeves reach down to his knees and also have large pauldrons. He also wears the standard blue NOL infantry boots, which bear gold trimmings, a gold cross along the tongue of the boots, and silver metal toes.

His gloved hands held a katana made of ice, sheathed inside a blue scabbard. His facial expression is one akin to a girl seeing her crush. A huge shiver went down Ragna's spine.

 _"Oh, shit..."_

 **"Here we go again..."** Sighed Akuma.


	5. The Party's Just Begun

**Right, I've been rather long since I last updated. Kept everyone waiting huh? 2019's been a wild ride, but now we approach a new decade. Let's kickstart this year with a bang yeah?**

 **P.S. I own nothing.**

 **(Unknown):**

 ** _Beneath the tree lay a young lad with light blond spiky hair, his eyes closed napping contentedly. Seconds later, they opened, revealing two emerald orbs. Looking up, he saw the radiant sun bathing the very earth with its radiant light as well as the smell of a bonfire inside the building. Stretching, he yawned and smiled to himself._**

 ** _"Where is everybody?" Just then, a voice could be heard from a distance._**

 ** _"Brother!" He craned his neck to see someone slightly shorter than him having the same hair and eye color, holding two wooden swords with a happy grin on his face._**

 ** _"Hey, Jin. Wanna play swords again huh?" His response was the younger sibling throwing the wooden blade on the grass, prompting him to pick it up._**

 ** _"Alright, you're on!" And so, both boys clashed their wooden weapons amongst each other, both laughing wholeheartedly all the while._**

 ** _"Got you now!" Jin delivered a downward slash, to which the elder brother countered with a pummel to the face. Jin swept him under causing him to lose his balance, but Ragna retaliated with a punch to his gut, causing him to fall over._**

 ** _"Ow! It hurts, brother..." Ragna rolled his eyes._**

 ** _"You started it, you know." Seeing the pleading look on his face, Ragna gave him a helping hand, to which Jin took it and got yanked up off the ground._**

 ** _"I'm gonna best you next time, brother!" Ragna merely smirked._**

 ** _"Like to see ya try." Another voice called out._**

 ** _"Brother!" A girl with short hair and emerald eyes came over. The moment she came over, the girl pouted cutely._**

 ** _"Jin! Why are you taking Ragna away from me?!" His response was to lightly karate chop her forehead._**

 ** _"You've been spending_ way _too much time with brother. It's my turn now. I haven't played swords with him and I intend to win."_**

 _ **"B**_ _ **ut he was gonna help me with today!" Ragna merely sighed, putting a palm on his forehead. He pushed both siblings away from each other.**_

 ** _"That's enough. I'll spend time with you later, Saya. 'Sides, Jin asked first so I have to cater." Hearing that made Jin smirk while Saya pouted even more._**

 ** _"See? I knew brother would take my side."_**

 ** _"Fine! I'll stay here until you're done then."_**

 ** _Both boys contuned their playfight, with Saya cheering for Ragna in the background. Eventually, Jin managed to land a hut on his forehead and make Ragna fall on his face._**

 ** _"Aha! It's my win now, brother!" Scoffing, he helped himself up and smiled fondly at his younger brother._**

 ** _"Fine, you win." Just then, Saya came rolling in with a happy grin._**

 ** _"Yay! It's my turn now!" With that, the youngest dragged Ragna along, with Jin following behind._**

 ** _"Oh no you don't! I'm not leaving you alone with my brother!" Saya tried to get him off but a stern look from Ragna made her relent. The three siblings made their way into the well, with all of them filling up the bucket with cool, clean liquid._**

 ** _"Nice! We're done here!" All of them set the buckets down and stood in front of the church, with Ragna standing up and Jin along with Saya sitting down on the steps._**

 ** _"Hey brother? Can I ask a question?" Ragna looked at the youngest sibling with a raised eyebrow._**

 ** _"Why'd you leave?" He looked at her confusedly._**

 ** _"I'm right here, what do you mean?" Turning around, Saya's eyes were red and puffy from crying._**

 ** _"Don't play dumb, brother! You know what you did!" The anguish and pain in her voice made Ragna subconsciously take a step back._**

 ** _"She's right. Why'd you leave us?" Interjected Jin, who also turned around. Unlike his sister, his eyes weren't filled with tears but his lips were quivering and his eyes were also laced with sadness._**

 ** _"I...I had to. The world couldn't move forward if I existed." That did little to alleviate the situation._**

 ** _"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE US FORGET YOU!" Jin uncharacteristically yelled to his elder brother. Ragna took a few more steps back, admittedly a bit intimidated by how out of character he's acting._**

 ** _"Maybe he doesn't need us anymore Jin. He's busy making new friends." The coldness in her tone made Ragna's spine chill. It was rare for Saya to even talk in such a manner. Making it even worse is the look on her face, his normally bright green eyes now dull and piercing his very soul._**

 ** _"You're right. To him, we're dead weight." Jin gave Ragna an equally cold stare but it wasn't as bad since it was his usual default stare. Suddenly, both siblings got up and walked away from him. Ragna reached out to Jin, who slapped his hand away._**

 ** _"Shouldn't you be with your new friends, brother? Or are you gonna erase their memories too?" Any mirth laced within his voice is gone, replaced with a spine chilling tone._**

 ** _"Damn it, it's not like that!" Called out Ragna. Jin grabbed Saya's hand and both younger siblings turned away from their elder brother._**

 ** _"Jin! Saya!" Neither one responded, walking away to an endless horizon. Suddenly..._**

 ** _"Heheheheheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Green flames appeared in front of him, taking the form of a tall male with green hair and yellow eyes, donning his signature yellow hoodie and dress suit minus the tie and black jacket._**

 ** _"How does it feel, Raggy?!" Shock was replaced by anger, causing Ragna to clench his fist._**

 ** _"TERUMI!" Ragna tried to punch him, only to get punted and repeatedly stepped over._**

 ** _"I told you you're gonna suffer Raggy! Your siblings are gone with no one to remember you. Even that shitty vampire clings to what little memory she has left."_**

 ** _"SHUT UP!" Just then, Terumi slashed his right arm, causing blood to fall out in gallons and causing pain to flare up and making Ragna drop to the ground in agony, red liquid pooling beneath him._**

 ** _"Even now, what I did to you still haunts you doesn't it Raggy? Well have fun in that new world of yours, well that is if you can." Terumi disappeared in a pillar of green flame, his laughter reaching his ears, tormenting him._**

 ** _"Bastard..." The pain was too much, causing him to black out._**

 _"Ragna." **a** **familiar** **voice called out to him. He was losing consciousness by the minute and could do nothing as the mysterious being called his name.**_

 _"RAGNA!"_

 **(Present):**

Ragna woke up gasping for air, panting heavily with cold sweat dripping on his forehead. Looking around, he found himself in Sayuri's house once more.

 **"Kid, you okay?"** The _Black Beast_ called from within the depths of his mind.

 _"What the hell happened?"_

 **"You had a nightmare. I saw everything."** Akuma's voice was filled with concern and worry. Ragna still remembered Yūki Terumi's grinning face, his butterfly knife on his hands.

 _"Bastard..."_ Ragna growled.

 _"Heheheheheheheh, HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"_ His laughter filled his mind, causing his fury to rampage further. Ragna's right hand begun creating shadows, with black wisps and the occasional flame appearing.

 **"Idiot, calm down! Look at your arm!"** Repeatedly blinking, the former criminal saw his _Azure Grimoire_ reacting to his emotions, shaking slightly. Gritting his teeth, he willed his anger to subside.

 _"Akuma, why'd my arm react?"_

 **"It seems the _Grimoire_ tends to fluctuate in accordance to your mental state. Any negative emotion, especially anger could cause it to act that way." **Ragna sighed, palming his forehead.

 _"So, any other side effects I'd like to know about?"_ The _Black Beast_ didn't bother to speak for a small bit.

 **"We'll talk later when you get up. Go to sleep for now."** Not wanting to argue with the being that turned his world into an apocalyptic wasteland, the white haired teen laid down on the soft bed, the laughter of the green haired troll at the back of his mind.

 ** _SFN: Several Hours Later..._**

Thr crimson rebel opened his eyes with some difficulty, stretching and yawning for a brief second. Getting up, he proceeded to look into the full body mirror. Ragna saw his normally snowy spiky hair jutting out more than usual and his emerald and ruby eyes filled with exhaustion in contrast to the determined frown he always wore.

 _"Akuma, what time is it?"_

 **"If I'm not mistaken, around 8:00 am Saturday."**

 _"Nice, no school today. Did all my homework too."_ Ragna arranged his bed and made himself some _Frosted Flakes_ cereal. He then turned on his 4K flat screen TV and turned on Hulu, switching to _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure._

 **"Finally, something different."** Hummed the beast of destruction.

 _"I know. Tired of those harem shows. Most of 'em are the same shit anyway."_

 **"Yes. It also doesn't help that the male lead is so bland. 90% of them at least."** Ragna snorted, remembering his wasting time of going through a slew of anime on his phone and watching some that _looked_ interesting, only for them to fall short.

 **"As fun as it is to talk of this subject, we need to address the matter of your right arm."** The _Grim Reaper_ devoted half his attention to the _Black Beast,_ with the other half upon watching Dio Brando being a complete dick to Johnathan Joestar. Though his noticed his voice sounds similar to Dio's, except more formal and arrogant.

 _"Right. So why did my arm react?"_

 **"Like I said, any negative emotion, especially anger can cause it to react that way."**

 _"Weird, it's never happened before."_

 **"That's because you only have a small part of me. Now that I reside in your mind, you house my very being underneath your physical body."**

 _"So kinda like that Jinchu..whatever the hell it's called."_

 **" _Jinchuriki._ Yeah, something along those lines. Except much, _much_ more volatile." **

_"No, really?"_ Drawled the _Grim Reaper_ sarcastically.

 _"So I more or less need to keep myself under check. Fine, been through worse shit than this anyway."_

 **"There's also the matter of training."** Ragna raised a mental eyebrow at that word.

 _"Really? Master already taught me the ways of Ars Magus. I don't think I need any teaching."_

 **"You forget that previously you only hold a _part_ of me. Yeah, it's impressive to use _Unlimited Mode_ and all, but what if I can help you go past your limit? Hell, activating the _Azure Grimoire_ already puts you high up the food chain. You can go to infinity and beyond." **Ragna said nothing for a minute, continuing to eat his cereal and tasting the sweet flakes on his tongue.

 _"First off; Don't use that reference. It's corny."_ Akuma merely chuckled.

 _"Second; How can you get me to be stronger?"_

 **"Remember you conjured one of my heads from the previous battle?"** A nod was Akuma's response.

 _"Never done that before, to be honest."_

 **"Yes, well I can help you come up with more attacks along with the ones you already know. It's gotta be boring using the same moves again and again right?"** Ragna didn't say anything for a short while, drinking the milk in his bowl.

 _"Fine, but the problem is how can we even train?"_

 **"I'll think there's an area around this house that's designed for it, even with powers like yours."** Ragna then looked at the door and narrowed his eyes.

 _"Someone's coming."_ True to his instincts, a knock on the door was heard.

 **"No killing intent on the other side, but be careful."** The white haired teen nodded, getting the message.

 _"Better go get that then."_ Sighed the Reaper, putting his bowl inside the dishwasher. The crimson rebel went over and opened said door, revealing an elderly man albeit much younger than Hanzo wearing an all black suit with red eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Kisaragi." Ragna raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"You're one of those teachers in the academy right?" The _Centralfiction_ sees glimpses of him whenever he goes through passing period between classes, although he tends to also talk to Asuka and the others.

"Indeed. They call me Kiriya, may I come in?" The _Grim Reaper's_ emerald and ruby eyes narrowed.

"And why would I allow a teacher to come in here?" Kiriya cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Perhaps the name, "Sayuri" rings a bell?" Eyes widening, Ragna mentally facepalmed at this revelation.

 **"Tch, seems we attracted more people that we thought."** Despite not having a human face, Ragna can detect the agitation.

 _"Cat's outta the bag, so I don't have a choice."_

"Fine." Moving aside, Kiriya welcomed himself inside, eyes darting around the house. Ragna closed the door behind him.

"Who told you this?" Asked the white haired teen, narrowing his eyes at Kiriya. While the crimson rebel made no movements to draw out _Aramasa_ , his posture was tense in case of a fight about to break out.

"I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why's a teacher in my school then?" Pondered the _Grim Reaper,_ crossing his arms.

"Because the five girls you talk to are my students." Despite the new information presented, the white haired teen merely gave him a look.

"I kinda had an idea that those girls are ninjas. Hell, even Sayuri's admitted Asuka's one of 'em." Kiriya gave him an inquisitive stare.

"How did you find yourself on that island anyway?"

"Woke up over there when the yoma attacked." Kiriya still resumed his hard stare towards the Reaper, who gave an equally intimidating one of his own. Sensing no lies, the older man continued on.

"Still, it's pretty rare for her to show interest in anyone that's not her granddaughter. It isn't that surprising though, considering these." The ashen haired man took out some high quality photos of the crimson rebel taking out the yoma with relative ease, some photos are him summoning parts of the _Black Beast_ and being covered in seithr. Ragna looked at these and mentally gritted his teeth.

 **"To be fair, that old woman _is_ related to Hanzo and since that Kiriya and the old man do share a history, it makes sense for him to know as well."** Even though he could see Akuma's point, this arguably raises a _lot_ of questions already.

"Sayuri's told me that your power comes from that arm of yours. What is it?" Ragna's response is to look away, clearly uncomfortable with answering the question.

 _"Hanzo said that he made the same reaction when mentioning about his arm. Guess I'll have to broach that subject later."_ As much as Kiriya wanted Ragna to diverge much needed information, the ashen haired man didn't want to do anything that could make him feel like it's an interrogation. That and from what he's seen in the photos, forcing it out of him is suicidal, or at least, a _lot_ of collateral damage.

Plus, the look in his eyes when he introduced himself. It was a frown no one, especially a child should possess. It was the look of someone who was _more_ than ready to fight and judging from his expression when Kiriya knocked on the door despite his ninja-like movements, the Reaper was expecting his arrival.

"It's fine if you don't wanna answer, but you need to come with me." A confused look graced the features of the _Grim Reaper._ While it's unavoidable that the older man's gonna question him later, he was a tad relieved of not having to reveal the truth of his arm at the present moment.

"Someone from Hanzo wishes to fight you, especially since she saw your performance back at the island." A scoff escaped his lips.

 **"You _really_ have a knack for getting into the wrong crowd." **

_"Shut up."_ Thought the crimson rebel, his ruby and emerald eyes looking into Kiriya's red ones.

"Why does she wanna pick a fight with me?" To his surprise, the ashen haired man sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly.

"She has a habit of getting excited if she sees a very strong fighter." The ashen haired man could sense annoyance within his dual-colored eyes.

 _"Man, everyone wants to fight/kill me."_

 **"You might as well put a huge bullseye on your back with the words, "Kick Me" accompanying it."** Added the _Black Beast,_ chuckling. Ragna merely gave him a mental chuckle in return.

"How strong is she?" Kiriya merely shoved his hands in his pockets, a look of contemplation crossing his face.

"She's also strong enough to take down numerous yoma by herself along with fighting and winning against the Hanzo girls in seconds." Tempting as it was to say no, Ragna would be lying if he said he was disinterested.

 **"It'd be a good chance to know who you're up against. A couple fights isn't enough to gauge the capabilities of these ninjas."**

 _"Fair point."_ The white haired teen's shoulders dropped in resignation.

"I'll take a quick shower, then I'll come with." Kiriya gave him an appreciative smile.

"Excellent." He then made his way out of the front door and closed it behind him.

 _"Let's just hope she isn't another_ Mad Dog." Thought the _Grim Reaper._ Walking upstairs, he opted to give himself a well-deserved time in the bath to clean up.

 **French Narrator: A Few Moments Later...**

Our favorite Reaper finished his scrubbing within the bathroom and went into his quarters. Opening the closet door lied the clothes he picked out yesterday within the mall. Smirking, he took them out and put them on, making sure not to damage the priced goods. He wore everything minus the red coat, Rolex watch and black combat boots.

 **"Not bad, partner."** Complimented Akuma.

 _"Thanks."_ He adjusted his gloves, making sure they snugly stayed within his hands and took out the black cape.

 **"It might not be a good idea to wear that in public. Don't need people thinking you're going at a cosplay."** Ragna merely sighed but saw the beast of destruction's point.

 _"Wait, I can make my old clothes appear and disappear. Can't I also store items away for a later use?"_

 **"Possibly. Give it a try."** He closed his eyes, imagining the cape he held within his hand disappear, focusing a small bit of his power into the act. The cape was then covered in black flames, but not burning the piece of memento. It eventually disappeared, as if it was never there.

 _"Bingo."_ Ragna took out his black Rolex watch, rolling up his left sleeve and put it on, feeling the skin tighten around the wrist. Pulling the long sleeve shirt back down, he put on the crimson coat along with the boots and went downstairs, the smell of his new clothing sticking to his very being. He pulled the door open and saw Kiriya standing with both hands jammed into his pockets.

"You ready to go?" The white haired teen nodded his head and followed Kiriya to Hanzo Academy.

 **French Narrator: Some Time Later...**

"We're here." Announced the ashen haired male, with the younger lad following behind. The area doesn't even look anything special, bearing the same similarities of the others sections of the academy. In contrast to it though, the building looked slightly worn down. Some bricks were missing but enough to hold up without the whole thing completely falling apart.

 **"Smart, using an abandoned area of the school as a base."** Noted Akuma.

"Doesn't anyone come by here?" Kiriya shook his head.

"No, publically this area's closed off because it's too high maintenance to keep up this part of the school." Kiriya walked inside, said a few words and showed a light blue barrier surrounding the premises. In front of him is a hole large enough for him to get through.

"Here, I've allowed you access without tripping off the alarms." The Reaper wordless put his hands inside his jeans pockets and walked through, with Kiriya following behind. The hole he walked through closed the moment he entered, with the barrier/alarm disappearing from sight.

Inside the abandoned part of the school, most of the interior is made from wood instead of tile. As he walked through, the wooden floorboards creaked with every step and Ragna could see multiple spider webs hanging out on the rooftop. He glanced inside of the classrooms and saw the desks and chairs were also made of the same material and instead of having a whiteboard and markers, it had a chalkboard and...well, chalk.

 **"This oddly seems like a setting for a ghost movie."** Hearing the dreaded word made every hair in his body spike up as he followed the veteran ninja downstairs.

 _"Please don't."_ Requested the Reaper. Akuma, sensing the fear within his voice smirked teasingly.

 **"How pathetic. The infamous _Grim Reaper_ , the man who can take on entire armies and win is scared shitless of ghosts." **

_"Shut. Up."_ Mentally retorted the white haired teen.

 **"Really, how're you gonna get some chicks when they wanna go to a haunted house? They're gonna think you're a wuss."** Ragna's glare towards the beast of destruction intensified.

 _"First;_ _I don't care about being in a relationship. Second; who the hell wants to go out with an asshole like me?"_

 **"You'd be surprised."** He replied back nonchalantly.

 _"The hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Before he could answer, Kiriya unknowingly interrupted the conversation between man and beast.

"We're here." Ragna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow around the contraption. It had a cylindrical shape to it and attached to the wall, big enough for an adult to get in.

"I'll go first." Kiriya entered and saw it suddenly turn around at a fast speed. The secret entrance became vacant again, Kiriya missing. Ragna followed shortly and entered, the secret entrance activating once again.

Ragna saw not the abandoned building, but instead everything looked like the complete opposite of the exterior and classrooms. The white haired teen got out and looked around, seeing a pair of short swords in an X-position over the wall, traditional Japanese mural paintings, pictures of famous ninjas (including Hanzo himself) and even though there are some modern materials used to make the base of operations, it still had the qualities of a traditional Japanese household such as a fusuma (a panel acting as a door) and ranma (panels created to let light inside).

 **"A mix of modern technology while maintaining a traditional Japanese appearance, not bad."** Admitted Akuma.

The _Grim Reaper_ was about to say something when he felt a presence behind him. His instincts screamed "Danger!", prompting him to duck and give his assailant a straight punch to the face. Whoever it was gave off a grunt of pain.

"Enough, Daidoji. You can duke it out in a larger place than here." Ragna turned around and saw Kiriya with his stoic expression plastered upon him.

"Not bad, newbie." He glanced to his right and saw a tall woman with long, flowing brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a navy blue schoolgirls uniform with the skirt long enough to cover her legs and a green ribbon adorning it.

"That was a pathetic excuse of a sneak attack." The white haired teen bluntly stated with his arms crossed and a bemused expression. The woman named Daidoji got up and gave the Reaper a once over, with the former criminal narrowing his eyes dangerously at her.

 _'He's not afraid. In fact, this guy's more than ready to fight me."_ She thought, grinning excitedly at the battle that's about to come up.

"So you're the one who wants to pick a fight?" Ragna asked, putting his left hand inside his pocket while keeping his right one out.

"Yes, so nice of Kiriya to extend the invitation and for you to come here." She expected him like the others to run away but much to her surprise, the _Grim Reaper_ looked away boredly.

 _"He thinks he can kick my ass. Well, let's see how long can he keep up the bravado."_

"Both of you, follow me." The math teacher led the outsider and the third year student, opening a series of panel doors. Daidoji's grin never left her face while Ragna's is a cross between annoyance and boredom.

The combatants were led inside a typical school gym. Its size was equivalent to the one normal students use (which is already huge enough). It had ropes hanging on the rooftop as well as two closets, one for holding sports equipment with the other holding ninja weapons and tools.

Ragna ran a hand through his hair and looked around, his frown never leaving his face.

"There any rules for his?" Kiriya shook his head.

"Both of you are going to fight until either surrender or inability to defend yourself. Take your positions." Daidoji stood on one end to the gym while the crimson rebel stood on the other. The third year student crackled her knuckles and grinned excitedly.

"Don't get cocky just 'cause you saw through my attack." Ragna maintained his signature frown.

"You really don't wanna do this lady. Trust me." Daidoji's reponse? Grin wider.

"On the other hand, I do." The stage had been set and both fighters faced one another. No movement or sound was created, the tension thick enough to cut through.

 **"Live or let die..."** Declared the _Black Beast._ Ragna said nothing and looked at his opponent before him.

 **"BEGIN!"**

 **(Cue Rebellion)**

Daidoji made the first move, stomping the ground hard enough to kick up wind. The older woman blitzed forth at supersonic speed, appearing in front of Ragna not a moment too soon. Most people would've looked scared or at least caught off guard, but Ragna's face remained impassive, his dual colored eyes bearing down on her.

"TAKE THIS!" She threw out a punch and felt the attack connect, causing huge wind storms and the area to shake slightly. The older woman looked up and smirked, which turned in horror when the Hanzo student saw her left fist caught by a gloved hand. The face of the _Grim Reaper_ was one that screamed unimpressed.

"NOT YET!" Daidoji delivered a series of punches which Ragna effortlessly caught with one hand. Backflipping, Daidoji charged forward and made an attempt to kick him, to which his response is to bring up his right arm and block the attack. The host of the _Black Beast_ gave her a smirk that could put Yuki Terumi's to shame.

"My turn." The _Grim Reaper_ delivered a left hook to the gut, followed by a right elbow to the face, with both hits strong enough to make her gasp in pain. Ragna grabbed both her arms and yanked her in, giving Daidōji a knee to the chest which caused her breath to fail her as well as launching her into the air. Before the older Hanzo student could recover however, the _Man of the Azure_ finished his combo with a right roundhouse kick to the torso, the impact skyrocketing her back to her corner. Daidōji was able to get up, albeit with some difficulty.

 _"Heh, so the kid can throw a mean combo. No matter."_ The older woman got up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Ragna didn't move from his position and merely looked at his downed opponent.

 **"She's got spunk, I'll give her that."** Akuma noted.

"I warned you." Daidōji heard a voice behind her and saw none other than Ragna himself, his iconic frown still plastered on. The third year student was about to back away and would've gotten some distance had the former criminal not grab her by the arm and gave her a straight jab to the face, the impact launching her back.

Ragna chased after her but the older woman was able to recover in time and block his kick, though she felt the force of it to the bone. He then made her lose balance and kicked her face. Recovering much more quickly than before, Daidōji charged forward and did a series of kicks to which Ragna dodged by bobbing his head with the occasional body movement.

Grabbing her leg, Ragna roughly yanked her in and head butted her face. Not giving her time to recover, the _Grim Reaper_ dashed ahead of her and elbowed her back, making her gasp painfully and felt her spine nearly break. He was about to punch her downed form but she got up just in time to kick his face with the attack connecting, but did little to faze him. Gritting her teeth, she jumped back.

 _"Damn, what is he?!"_ She thought agitatedly. The dirty blonde haired woman barely landed any hits on him and he's looking at her with little excitement.

 _"He's not even using his sword and he's already giving her a hard time."_ Kiriya noted. Ragna's body posture was somewhat tense but it was significantly more relaxed compared to Daidōji's. Not to mention the look on his face showed no sign of fear or any indication his demeanor's a facade.

"Are you really what the old man hyped you up to be?" The adult woman looked up at the face of the _Grim Reaper._ The IDGAF look that he's wearing boiled anger within her.

 _"How disappointing. She's got more technique than Azrael, but not as much raw power."_ While Daidoji is capable of taking hits, a strong enough one is still able to stagger her. Azrael...yeah he doesn't even _need_ to dodge. The guy can be blasted with multiple rocket launchers and take a hit from every _Nox Nyctores_ known to man and yet walk away like it's a damn Monday, and that isn't getting to when his limiters are released.

 **"Don't get cocky, you know. I don't think Kiriya's exaggerating when the old man says she's one of the elite ninjas."**

 _"Keep that in mind, thanks."_ The _Man of the Azure_ noticed a slight pressure bearing down on him and saw Daidoji wreathed in golden color. Ragna merely raised an eyebrow.

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!" Blinking out of sight, Ragna felt his back getting puched until the white haired teen saw himself out of the ground. His feet dangled in the air and felt the weight of gravity doing its work. The former criminal snapped out of his musings when Daidoji came crashing down with enough speed to break the sound barrier and land a hit. Ragna brought up his arms to defend himself and grunted when her left fist connected with his crossed appendages.

A huge shockwave emitted throughout the gym, shaking the equipment and dangling the ropes above.

 _"Feels like a truck's ramming headfirst onto me!"_ Thought the white haired teen, somewhat struggling to put up a defense.

 _"Compared to Azrael though, this is nothing."_ Ragna maintained himself within a defensive position and kept his eye on his opponent.

 _"Why isn't he fighting back? Oh well, he's gonna get it full force!"_ Said rebel waited for a bit until time of impact remained imminent.

 _"Closer...closer...NOW!"_ Ragna opened himself and wait until the Hanzo student's fist reached _dangerously_ close to his face. Taking advantage of the overextended attack, he threw her down to the ground. The white-haired teen divebombed and finished with an axe kick, hitting the middle of her back and making her bounce from the impact.

Daidoji wasn't able to do anything as she hit face first on the solid floor, making a huge boom in the process. Surprisingly though, a crater didn't form on the point of crash.

The white haired teen landed on his feet, no sound producing from the point of impact. He ran a hand through his white hair and glanced towards the exit behind Kiriya.

"I was expecting more from one of the Hanzo elite. Good warmup though." Ragna said towards the ashen haired teacher. Kiriya said nothing as the red rebel made his way towards the exit.

 **"She wasn't that weak, though Kagura put up a better fight."**

 _"Even though she can transform, her soul's pretty old. Not sure how old but it isn't her first rodeo."_

"You might not wanna go out yet." The former criminal was about to ask why until he felt that same pressure bearing down on him. While still manageable, it felt significantly heavier compared to before.

Ragna forced himself to look towards the harsh yellow light radiating from the form of Daidōji, her form battered from the hits but the determination within her eyes being far from extinguished.

"Impressive newbie. Perhaps I need to take you seriously after all." Ragna said nothing and looked at her radiating form.

"Shinobi TRANSFORMATION!" With the magic words, her clothes instantly disappeared, prompting him to look away even though a bright light covered her sensitive parts.

 **"Jeez, fanservice much?"** Akuma asked rhetorically.

 _"Not now!"_ The crimson rebel uncovered his eyes and saw the very same woman as before, but gone was the navy blue uniform and replaced with a tattered black gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, rope belt and tengu-geta. Her chest is wrapped in a sarashi and her wrists were partly covered in bandages, along with wearing the same slippers Hanzo wore. Daidōji's dirty blonde hair was replaced with the same color as her coat and her six pack became much more pronounced with her midsection showing.

 **"This pressure, it's pretty heavy."** Akuma noted. Ragna could merely nod his head in agreement, feeling the pressure bearing down upon him intensify around fifty fold or even more.

"You have done well to hold your own against me, Kisaragi. The battle isn't over yet!" The third year student declared, the intimidation laced within her normally deep voice enough to send most weaker willed people to their knees. The _Grim Reaper_ showed no fear, but gritted his teeth.

"ENTERTAIN ME!" A punch connected to Ragna's face and sent him flying with the speed of a rocket, the increased strength knocking him into the wall. He could do nothing but gasp in pain as his right cheek flared up. Not finished yet, she peeled him off the wall like he was a decoration and repeatedly slammed him into the ground, each time hitting face first or back.

 _"CRAZY BITCH!"_ Were the Reaper's thoughts as the third year relentlessly slammed him before kicking him on his back, but not before chasing after the former criminal and gave him an uppercut, jumped up and kicked down.

Daidōji landed on the ground much earlier than Ragna, giving her a brief amount to time to prepare her attack.

 _ **"Heaven and Earth..."** _Daidōji begins to focus energy onto the palm of her hands, immersing them in a golden aura.

 ** _"FLASH WAR WILD TIGER FIST!"_** When the ball withing her hands got big enough, she took a step forward and thrusted her palm forward. The result? A gigantic wave of energy taking the form of an open-mouth tiger. Ragna could do nothing as the huge ki attack swallowed him whole and caused an explosion strong enough to shake the foundation of the school (yet surprisingly not break it down due to the weakness of this section.)

To the surprise of nobody, smoke covered the area and blinded the vision of both fighters and Kiriya. The ashen haired teacher could merely close his eyes in exasperation.

"MORE!" Daidōji came through and sucker punched him on the gut, making him cough out. Unfortunately, Daidōji is far from finished, delivering rapid fire punches at the speed of submachine gun fire but with the force of a tank rifle. Each hit made him grit his teeth, anger boiling up inside of him.

 _"If this bitch thinks she's got me cornered."_ Fortunately, the older woman didn't hear his thoughts and proceeded to punch the living daylights out of him.

 **"Heaven and Earth, Fall-AGH!"** To her surprise, Ragna reared his head back and threw it forward, hitting her squarely on the nose. While stunned, the Reaper grabbed her arm and threw her to the nearby wall. Our main protagonist proceeded to peel himself off the building wall, looking no worse for wear. His facial expression on the other hand...

The _Grim Reaper's_ eyes were dangerously narrowed, his right eye seemingly glowing. His fists were clenched and body posture tense. Even Kiriya couldn't help but gape at the fact that this guy took a _Ninja Art_ to the face and looked more pissed off than anything else.

"You know, I was planning on taking easy but this is getting annoying." Closing his eyes, Ragna calmed his emotions down to a more manageable level, yet both student and teacher of Hanzo Academy couldn't help but notice the slight wisps of black flames escaping his right arm and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _"Satisfy my cravings, Ragna Kisaragi."_ Were her thoughts. Kiriya looked on with interest at the sight of this new development. His student's spirit animal emerged behind her, that of a tiger pouncing on its prey, yet that dark aura from Ragna made itself known and turned into a rough silhouette of multi-headed monster with all its eyes alight with hunger.

"Alright, you crazy bitch!" Both fighters could sense his overwhelming presence, along with the silhouette of a dark hydra-like being surrounding him. Its eyes seem to pierce through the elder third year's soul, scrutinizing her.

"I was gonna take it easy on you, but you got my attention." Cracking his knuckles, he gave her a predatory smirk.

Daidōji prepped another attack but before she could fire it, a gloved fist made its way onto her left cheek. Ragna decided to amp up the ante with a kick, body blow and uppercut. The last attack sent the older woman flying.

"Come here!" Ragna grabbed her face and threw her on the ground but not before picking her up and delivering a punch to her chest and giving her a backhand strong enough to launch the elder third year.

The _Man of the Azure_ ran forward and gave a series of punches to the face. Each hit caused her stamina to slowly drain and making her cheeks feel puffier than usual. To finish his combo, Ragna picked her up by her hair and gave her a sucker punch to the gut. Not letting her release a cry of pain, he kicked her face and sent her flying to the wall.

"Don't think you're outta the game yet!" The former criminal roughly picked her up by the foot and repeatedly slammed her to the ground face and back first, each time forcing her to emit a cry of pain before the red rebel kicked her midsection and once again, sent her careening into the opposite wall. This time though, she could do nothing but groan in pain as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Not bad, but I've dealt with worse." He replied coolly to Kiriya.

"Winner by knockout. It has been a long time since she was defeated." The ashen-haired man noted. He could still remember when she along with her rival were back in high school as ninjas in training where they consistently fought quite frequently.

"Eh, she gave me a good scrap."

"Liar. You were still holding back massive reserves of strength and not a bead of sweat is on your face." The former criminal gave the Hanzo teacher a look but didn't utter a reply of denial.

 **"My, quite the observant one."** Akuma chuckled bemusedly.

"Think of it what you will. That all?" The man nods his head yes, allowing the red rebel to hold out his right hand and cause a swirling vortex of energy to appear.

"Call me if there's some freaks you want taken care of." Was his last reply before the portal swallowed him whole and transported him right back to his new house. Kiriya didn't move from his spot, not even to pick up the unconscious third year on the ground still reeling.

Most people would've been scared of the third year student of Hanzo Academy, with all of his other students shitting themselves in fear and even some of the evil ninjas would rather commit ritual suicide rather than face a beatdown from her yet the look the gave her showed that not only was his confidence far from a facade, he must've faced much worse odds if he thought of his strongest student to be nothing more than something of an obstacle.

There's also the fact that his right arm's far from natural. It certainly isn't a yoma but the malevolence emanating from the fake limb isn't one to be ignored. Despite keeping a few secrets, it doesn't seem like Ragna is against them in any shape or form and would rather do his own thing. Yet even though he is far from a shinobi, he still went out of his way to help them. It'd be a stretch to call him an enemy, but as of right now, the _Grim Reaper_ is a man with unknown power. Even the likes of Dōgen are scared shitless of her, yet for Ragna, it's nothing more than a typical day.

 _"That was admittedly kinda disappointing."_ Admitted the _Grim Reaper_ whose face is blank. For someone labeled to be one of the more powerful ninjas, she made him somewhat struggle but not enough. Compared to a certain blue-maned _Mad Dog,_ she was a puppy in comparison.

 **"Try not to get too cocky, kid. Just because you have me with you doesn't mean you're infallible."**

 _"Fair point."_ Ragna rolled his eyes and teleported into the outside grounds. He needed to get out the house anyway.

 **"Right, so we're exploring today. Got anything in mind?"**

 _"Eh, maybe some grocery shopping can work."_ The _Grim Reaper_ thought, making a beeline to the nearest supermarket.

White frozen crystals float gently down from the sky to the ground, covering the earth with a sheet of soft ice. The trees wouldn't be growing any more leaves until the weather warms up and despite the slippery conditions of the snow, everyone's still got an obligation in life to do and thus need to get out of the comfort of their abode.

 _"The weather here feels natural, not like those machines the Library use to control the weather."_ Yep, you can thank Akuma's rampage for that mess.

 **"Man I really am destructive aren't I?"** Ragna gives the _Black Beast_ a mental deadpan.

 _"You've turned my old world into a wasteland and_ now _you're noticing?"_

 **"Thank that green-haired prick you call a troll."** Even though Terumi had a bone to pick with Ragna, even through the years his actions have been felt by all. Between Akuma's creation and turning Ragna into a vengeful rebel, he was always the one behind it. Despite needing people to hate him for the sake of existing, knowing his personality, the guy would've done the same thing even without that requirement.

 _"Can't believe all this shit started because I was the apple to a god's eye. All because_ she _called for me to save her."_

 **"And everyone suffered because of it. After all, it's why Celica's sister hated you so much."**

 _"I'm quite sure that doesn't only apply to her._ Everyone _wanted to kill me and/or use me for their plans."_

 **"Yep. That gothic loli vampire to an extent as well, despite her feelings towards you. Anyone whose name isn't Taokaka and Celica really give you a hard time."**

 _"Even then, one has a very shitty sense of direction and another likes to bug me for damn meat buns. Son of a bitch."_ Granted, his bounty played a huge part but let's be honest, it's somewhat of a miracle that people were able to tolerate him if by a little bit.

"Yo, Ragna!" The white-haired teen turns his head to the source of the voice and sees five girls wearing Santa outfits. He approached them nonchalantly.

"Ah, Homura, Haruka, Yomi, Mirai and Hikage." Were Ragna's next words, calling them from left to right, albeit pausing when she saw Hikage's face. She _really_ looked similar to his archenemy.

"Didn't think we'd be seeing you again." Yomi greets politely. The former criminal scratched the back of his head.

"Me neither. Aren't you guys getting cold?"

 **"Not gonna lie, that Santa outfit's doing favor for that pair of meat sacks over-"**

 _"Shut up."_

 **"I mean, it's kinda obvious."**

 _"Yes, point out how skimpy those outfits are. It'll go well."_

"Kind of." Homura admitted.

"But we need money to make ourselves food for the holidays." Mirai interjects into the conversation.

"Ah, hope you don't get frostbite in this weather."

"Don't worry, we take good care of ourselves. Thanks for looking out though." Haruka replied.

 **"Seriously, those are-"**

 _"Just shut up about their racks already!"_

 **"I mean, I'm keeping it real over there."** Akuma chuckled amusedly.

 _"So the_ Black Beast _is now a_ Horny Beast. _Great."_

 **"Not really, but like I said, it's not that hard to spot."**

 _"No need to point them out. I mean look at that pervert behind them."_ Ragna can see a short boy around 3ft in height with hair that looked like purple grapes and blood coming out his nose like a fountain.

"You've got a habit for spacing out. Are you okay Ragna?" Yomi waves a hand to his face. Blinking for a second, the white-haired teen ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, have a habit of thinking a lot." He lied. The girls seemed to buy it and took his answer at face value.

"We asked what you're doing." Hikage replied, casually spinning her sign that said, "50% off on all products", getting some attention nearby.

"Needed to shop for something to eat." Admitted the _Grim Reaper._

"Ahh, making dinner for the family are you?" Mirai asks. Hearing the word "family" made him wince a bit, one that didn't go unnoticed. The bean sprout lover remembered what he said in the cafeteria and put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Ragna, she didn't know-" The crimson rebel merely shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's a feeling I've gotten used to." He replied back. None of the girls said a word, the air of awkwardness surrounding the four girls and one guy. Homura and Yomi exchange looks, with the latter's face telling the ponytailed girl, "Later".

"Welp, good luck with the dough and uh, you might wanna look behind you."

"Why?" Hikage interjects.

"There's a shorty over there who looks like he's doing the five knuckle shuffle over your outfits." The girls turned around and saw the grape-haired boy with a lewd expression that turned into horror.

"Have fun." Knuckles could be heard cracking.

"Oh, we will." Mirai said. The five ninjas advance upon the future victim, who screamed and tried to run away only to be caught by Yomi, who's holding a smile that emanated a dark aura.

 **"Eh, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it."** Akuma chuckled.

"Nononono ple- AAAAHHHHHH!" The ninjas in disguise grabbed the nearest furniture and other objects nearby that they can potentially use to beat up the pervert, whose screams have been deafened by the shouts of his targets.

 _"The fate of every typical harem_ _protagonist, involuntary or otherwise."_ Ragna adds mentally.

 **"Most of 'em are useless sacks of shit anyways."** The _Grim Reaper_ could not disagree as he went inside the supermarket and went to the meat section.

 **"Besides, you really think Grape Boy over there's gonna get some? I'm not really familiar with human mannerisms and all but his perversity's gonna get him something."**

 _"And it's not the grand prize itself."_ Yeah Kagura can be considered something along those lines, but he's talented in what he does, good looking and charismatic. Not to mention his high position in the Library. The poor saps on those animes are just your average high school student.

 **Unknown Location:**

It could feel it. This newcomer's immense power. The one who has birthed the monstrosity of the Yomas could feel that immense power. It felt dark, acidic and even downright poisonous to the touch. Yet even though its powers also are born from darkness, the one this man uses is indiscriminate, able to extinguish even its darkness. He could see the location of all the yomas it has birthed and thus, when it sensed that immense power he called upon his servants to eliminate this upstart.

A massacre came, and it wasn't from his end.

The lone figure _slaughtered_ everything that came his way, despite the numerical advantage it had. No hesitation, no remorse. Despite being surrounded, he won the fights he'd been through and didn't even look the least bit scared.

Yet the chilling revelation came when he merely felt only a mere _portion_ of the darkness he commanded. It knew that within the enigma, he held a darkness that could stomp out its own if it came upon here. When he killed the bird-like Yoma, it could _feel_ its stares. That of a multi-headed Hydra with white glowing eyes and an aura that choked out his servants. Hundreds of his creations slayed in the blink of an eye.

After that battle, it knew one thing: Elimination of the teen who bore a red coat is its biggest priority.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Welcome to the 1st episode of "Ragna Can't Catch a Break", where much like the title says, I put our favorite _Grim Reaper_ through some rather unfortunate circumstances. This can range from many things such as people trying to kill him, old acquaintances or anything really. I might even make a story out the deal or implement the idea here. ANYTHING can happen here, even characters from other franchises that aren't Senran Kagura. **

**These scenarios usually aren't part of the main story, just random ideas. No SK character appears in this scene. If u think u know who it is, then type it in the reviews.**

 **Potential Project 1: A Date with a Devil.**

 **"This is...unsettling."** Admits Akuma, his voice having an unusual edge to it.

The _Black Beast_ and his host are walking through the streets of Japan, with the full moon out and shining its borrowed light upon his now-called home. It's around Monday night and it's about 7:30 PM, which means that people should _still_ be walking throughout.

 _"Why the hell is it so quiet?"_ Ragna wonders. As someone who's been constantly hunted down by people thanks to his criminal status, usually areas like this give him a moment of tranquil peace where he could just spend time and relax (unless his master or Rachel try to hunt him down and bug him for whatever reason), yet he felt this foreboding atmosphere around him. His senses, while usually lax around these moments, are now on high alert.

 **"Ragna, this may have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but did you notice a girl with long black hair just standing around randomly?"**

 _"Now that you think about it, yeah. Didn't bother to register it though."_ When he was walking around, he _felt_ someone's presence close by and even caught the glimpse of a smile. Normally, he'd shrug it off but the odd thing was the person following him didn't bear any ill intent, which didn't worry him as much.

 **"I think she was smiling and her eyes were following you."**

 _"As if this was the last time I've been stalked. Wait why does she-"_

*giggle*

Ragna froze the moment he heard that sound. That giggle held a tint of seductiveness along with amusement that could bring any man weak to his knees.

 **"Kid, did you hear that?"** The _Black Beast_ asks his host. Like Ragna, Akuma's trying to keep his senses keen to understand why the area felt like this. The atmosphere felt heavy and he could detect his host's rising agitation.

 _"Yep. Whatever's causing this damn atmosphere is worse than Terumi's."_

*giggle* That small bit of laughter is heard once more and caused the _Grim Reaper_ to clench his fists.

 **"You know, I'd normally like to talk shit about how you're scared of something like that, but the area here feels like something, or someone is watching us. And it isn't normal. Well, even more abnormal.**

 _"No shit, anything_ useful _you'd like to add?"_ Before Akuma can say a word, both beast and host could hear it once again.

 _ **"Oh, Ragna~"**_ That same female voice called out again. The seductiveness laced within her tone came back in full force. Hearing his name escape her lips made a chill go down his spine.

 _"Great, she knows my name. Didn't I-"_

 **"And her voice sounds _way_ too similar to Nu's."** Hearing that made the _Grim Reaper's_ eyes widen.

 **"Though the sounds bear similarities, this is _not_ her by any means." **Akuma assured, through that did little to calm the unease Ragna's feeling.

 _ **"You know it hurts that you're scared of me, silly boy~"**_ Hearing such a voice that could melt any normal teen into a pile of hormonal goo instead made Ragna feel even more apprehensive.

"I ain't scared of shit!"

 **"Your heart's beating rapidly."**

 _"Look, I've had to deal with my dumbass brother and a clone of my sister acting like damn yanderes so_ excuse me _if I'm a little on edge!"_

 _ **"I can see why**_ **she's _got quite a candle for you,_ Grim Reaper. _Despite her ascension to divinity, her feelings still remained intact. Oh, the look on her face when she sees you with other women just drives her up the wall."_**

 **"Wait, she means-"**

 _"Yep, the person who wished it all away. The one who leads those that have fallen into Heaven."_ Ragna answered the Beast. The one who used a bow and created an arrow made of pink light and blasted away the world's despair.

"So what? Here to kill me like all the others?"The white-haired teen smirked despite the situation. Even though he isn't aware of what's coming for him, running away's not an option. That applies to yanderes as well. The aura she exudes, however, far eclipses that of Jin's and Nu's at their angriest.

 _ **"I wanted to once. Yet you've helped me avert her fate of death and even allowed us peace, even for a brief moment. You never even sought revenge or tried to kill me despite my attempts to do so. You're such a stubborn idiot sometimes...yet your actions in helping us, all of us, have done much good than all the times I've done in the past. Such a troubled soul born with immense power, yet uses it for the sake of others. It's all clear to me the reason she yearns for you~"**_

 _ **"I'd like to have what she desires as well."**_

"Wha-" The red rebel and Akuma's eyes widened. Before they could get a word in edgewise, a shadow of a person flew down into the ground gracefully, the newcomer's wing beats faint upon the dead of night. The moment she got close is when the _Grim Reaper_ got absolutely baffled and even more on guard.

Her hair can be described as a curtain of black, long and smooth, reaching down to her hips. Her eyes are a pair of dark amethyst and held a glint within them. A red ribbon can be found seen as her hair accessory, with the bowtie on the left side.

The person's clothes consists of a sleeveless dress that exposes her back and a little bit of her midsection, along with gloves of the same color that reached up all the way to her forearms and two armbands close to her shoulder. Her footwear are purple stockings with a diamond-like shaped design and black flats. A pair of wings appear upon her back as well, with not enough feathers to cover the bone except for black feathers that jut downward. She gave off a downright sensual vibe to her, from the way she walked along with her smiling facial expression. To say that she's pretty is somewhat of an understatement.

 ** _"Hello, Ragna~"_** She calls out to him, smiling seductively all the while. It was a friendly smile yet it held a hint of allure and want behind it. To the sight for a normal hormonal teenager, such a look would cause them to look stupefied and even left with severe case of blood transplant, yet for the _Grim Reaper_ and the _Black Beast:_

 _"Oh..."_

 **"Shit."**


End file.
